Harry Potter und der Animagus
by HPTDLeiter
Summary: Die drei werden zu Animagi, und in Hogwarts spitzt sich die Lage zu.Achtung! Unter FFs bei ForeignWorlds findet ihr nun weitere Geschichten. Autor Marcus2007 ich.
1. Kapitel 1

Vorwort Diese Fan Fiction ist Teil 1 einer Vierteiligen Geschichte, die als Alternativen zu den jeweiligen Büchern gedacht sind. Die Grundlage ist das Buch 4. Teil 2 ist HP und das 5. Haus Hogwarts, Teil 3, HP und die letzte Schlacht, und Teil 4 ist HP und die Schicksale.  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Harry hatte alles erledigt gehabt. Er freute sich tierisch auf das neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Da er eine halbe Stunde zu früh am Hogwarts Express angekommen war, hatte er ohne Probleme ein leeres Abteil gefunden gehabt. Nach dem er sein Gepäck verstaut hatte, nahm er am Fenster platz und wartete auf Ron und Hermine, die wenig später da sein mussten. Bald hörte Harry ein leises Poltern vor der Abteiltür, die einen Moment später von Ron geöffnet wurde. Harry bemerkte, dass Ron sehr ernst war. Wahrscheinlich hatte Ron gerade an die Prüfungen, die dieses Jahr anstanden gedacht. Schließlich standen in diesem Jahr zum ersten Mal für sie die ZAGs an. Als Ron Harry endlich richtig sah, fing Ron an zu grinsen und begrüßte Harry mit „ He, Alter! Alles klar?"Harry sah Ron nun ins Gesicht und antwortete „ Hallo, natürlich! Ich freue mich riesig auf Hogwarts. Da dieses Jahr die ZAGS zum ersten Mal anstehen, wird es bestimmt besonders schwer. Aber das hat noch Zeit."Nun sah Ron Harry neugierig an „ Was hast du eigentlich in den Ferien gemacht?"An Rons Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte Harry, dass Ron es gar nicht gefallen hatte, dass er die ZAGs erwähnt hatte. Er hatte auch Recht. Für diese Dinge war normalerweise Hermine zuständig. Aber trotzdem antwortete Ron. „ Die meiste Zeit durfte ich mir von meiner Mum Predigten anhören."Ron veränderte nun seine Stimme, dass er sich fast wie Mrs. Weasley anhörte „ Ronald Weasley! Streng dich an! Deine Brüder vor dir... bla bla... Percy ist Schulsprecher geworden bla bla..."nach einem seufzen sprach er normal weiter „ und die restliche Zeit durfte ich im Garten schuften."Danach zuckte Ron mit den Achseln, und nach dem auch er sein Gepäck verstaut hatte, fuhr er fort. „ Also nix aufregendes. Wie war's bei dir? Haben dich die Muggels sehr geärgert? "Harry antwortete „Sehr geärgert? Witzig! Allerdings haben Sie, seit meinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts von Ärgern auf ignorieren geschaltet. Ist zwar nicht schöner aber angenehmer."Harry schwieg einen Augenblick. Gerade war ihm nämlich sein Plan eingefallen. Dafür brauchte er Mc Gonagall. Deshalb verdrängte er den Plan schnell wieder, da es noch reichlich dauert, bis es soweit war. Nun fuhr er lachend fort. „ Das Einzige Mittel, was Ihnen Angst macht, ist, dass Sirius noch nicht gefasst wurde. Und jedes Mal, wenn sie mir schief kamen, brauchte ich ihn nur zu erwähnen, und ich hatte wieder meine Ruhe." Darauf hin konnte Ron sein Lachen nicht mehr zurück halten. „ Hast du schon mal wieder was von ihm gehört? Weißt du, wie es ihm geht?"Harry wurde schlagartig ernst „ Nein. Es ist zwar schade, aber es ist gut, dass ich nichts über ihn höre. Denn so lange ist er frei. Bei den Dursleys kann ich nicht mit ihm in Kontakt treten. Hedwig ist ja nicht gerade eine normale Eule, und genau das könnte das Ministerium auf seine Spur führen. Und an Schuleulen komme ich bei den Dursleys nun mal nicht ran. Onkel Vernon bekommt schon zu fiel, wenn das Thema Eulen fällt. Weißt du eigentlich schon was Neues über Voldemort? Ich habe leider vergessen, den Tages Propheten zu abbonieren."Nun wurde Ron sehr finster. „ Du hast nichts verpasst. Sie haben weder was über Du-weist-schon-wer, noch über deinen Kampf gebracht. Cedrics Tod wurde ein par Todessern in die Schuhe geschoben, die angeblich in die Schule eingebrochen sein sollten. Dad denkt, dass das Ministerium den Tages Propheten zum Stillschweigen verdonnert hat. Wenn du mich fragst, ist das totaler Schwachsinn. Die Panik wird spätestens ausbrechen, wenn Du-weist-schon-wer auf der Schwelle steht. Und dann ist es zu spät."Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf und fragte Harry misstrauisch „ Schmerzt deine Narbe noch? Hattest du noch Albträume?"„ Schmerzen eigentlich nicht. Aber seit dem Ereignis habe ich dauerhaft ein drücken an der Stelle. Aber ich finde das mit Cedric eine Frechheit. Schließlich kennen über 200 Leute die Wahrheit."Ron wurde noch zorniger „ Ja, 200 Leute, die das Ministerium in der Tasche hat."Aber nun sah Ron Harry überrascht an. „ Komisch. Die haben mit allen, die überhaupt nur über Cedric bescheid wussten gesprochen. Aber nicht mit dir. Dabei weißt du doch alles am besten."Harry fing an zu verzweifeln „ Das stimmt zwar, und wenn ich Ehrlich bin hat mich das zwar auch gewundert, aber was passierte damals im Krankenflügel? Dumbledore hatte zu Gonagall und Snape was gesagt, worauf die beiden direkt verschwanden. Direkt hinterher sind Fudge und Dumbledore fast im Streit auseinander gegangen. Bis heute bin nicht dahinter gekommen, was da eigentlich passiert war. Obwohl alles genau vor meiner Nase passiert war."Nur zu gerne hätte Harry gewusst, was damals passiert war. Nun wurde Ron Sarkastisch und fing an zu lachen. „ Du hast dich wohl immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass wir die letzten sind, die was erfahren. Vielleicht sollten wir mit dem Umhang deines Vaters, Dumbledore ausspionieren."Nun fing Harry wieder an zu lachen „ Mit dem Umhang kannst du vergessen. Denk mal an das zweite Jahr. Dumbledore kann durch den Umhang sehen."Plötzlich wurde Harry ganz leise und flüsterte fast weiter, da er sich entschloss, Ron einzuweihen. „ Ron, kannst du ein Geheimnis für dich behalten?"Mit dieser Frage hatte er Ron fast beleidigt, da dieser entrüstet aufsprang „ Natürlich! Dumme Frage."Schließlich hatte Ron, Harry das schon oft genug bewiesen. „ Worum geht es denn?"Harry wollte Ron noch etwas auf die Folter spannen, drum fragte er Ron „ Was haben mein Vater, Sirius und Mc Gonagall gemeinsam?"Ron musste stark überlegen. Deshalb hatte er seine Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt. „ Sirius, Mc Gonagall und dein Vater? Hmmm"Dann schien Ron die Antwort zu wissen, da er anfing aus dem Gesicht zu strahlen. „ Sie sind Animagi oder nicht. Meintest du das?"„ Stimmt. Du liegst richtig. Jeder von Ihnen ist ein Animagus. Genau das habe ich vor, auch zu werden. "Ron sah Harry mit offenem Mund an, als wenn Harry eine Bombe platzen gelassen hätte. Nach einem Moment fand Ron wieder Worte „ Du.. du willst was?"Leicht durcheinander und verdattert fuhr Ron mit seinen Fingern durch seine Haare. „ Ein Animagus zu werden, dauert verdammt lange. Das dauert Jahre und soll unglaublich schwer sein. Und Harry, wenn wir mal ehrlich sind, wir sind nicht gerade die besten Zauberer. Wie hast du dir das eigentlich vorgestellt?"Harry blieb ernst „ Tja, den Patronus, der ja höhere Magie sein soll, habe ich ja auch geschafft. Aber das wichtigste ist, das ich gegen Voldemort ein AS im Ärmel haben möchte, womit er niemals rechnet. Angefangen, daran zu denken, habe ich schon damals, als ich Sirius gesehen hatte. Aber die wichtigste Hürde kommt noch. Ich muss damit zu Mc Gonagall. Sie muss es ja nicht nur erlauben, ich glaube auch, das Sie mich unterrichten muss. Aber wir kennen ja beide Mc Gonagall. Also ist alles offen."Ron sah Harry komisch an, da er eine Augenbraue hob. „ Mc Gonagall davon überzeugen? Du weißt, dass du damit unzählige Zaubererregeln brechen würdest. Da kannst du lieber Fluffy das Tanzen beibringen, was dann wahrscheinlich auch noch leichter währe. Lass das bloß Hermine nicht hören. Die Reißt dir den Kopf ab."Ron wurde schon wieder nachdenklich „ aber Cool währe es ja."Harry musste zugeben. „ Stimmt. Aber wir können Hermine nichts sagen. Die würde uns den Kopf Waschen."Plötzlich wurde die Abteil Tür aufgeschoben, und eine Strahlende Hermine begrüßte die beiden. „ Endlich sind wir wieder zusammen. Sommerferien ohne Zauberei und Euch ist ja stink langweilig."Gleichzeitig hatte Sie sich neben Ron gesetzt. Harry antwortete als erstes „ Da ging's dir nicht besser als mir. Bis darauf, das ich wie immer die Dursleys ertragen musste."Harry konnte sein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Jetzt, wo Sie wieder zusammen waren, konnte im Grunde nichts mehr schief gehen. Ron musste jedoch leicht stottern, da Hermine Sie fast ertappt hatte, obwohl die beiden ja gesagt hatten, dass Sie Hermine nichts sagen würden. „ Ha...Hallo Hermine! Schön dich wieder zu sehen. Ihr wolltet doch in den Ferien wegfahren."Brachte Ron nur beiläufig heraus. Genauso bekam Ron die Antwort. „ Nein, leider nicht. Ich muss aber gestehen, das ich, seit dem ich weiß, das ich eine Hexe bin, und in Hogwarts zur Schule gehe, kaum noch an Muggel Aktivitäten interessiert bin."Wissbegierig fragte Sie „ Was war eigentlich bei euch los?"Beiläufig antwortete Harry „ Nicht viel. Nur die Rumschlagerei mit den Dursleys."Ron hatte fast den gleichen Tonfall, aber war etwas mürrischer. „ Hermine, du kennst doch die Weasley Familie. Da passiert rein GAR NICHTS. Und wenn mal was passiert, hat mum bisher immer irgendeine Gartenarbeit gefunden, die mich vom Geschehen weit genug weg brachte. So gesehen, bin ich schon fast wieder froh, das die Schule wieder anfängt."Hermine musste Ron recht geben „ Stimmt, da hast du vollkommen Recht!"Da ertönte ein Pfiff, und der Zug rollte los. Aus Harry Schoß es heraus „ Endlich. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, endlich anzukommen."Wiedererwarten, wurde die Abteil Tür erneut geöffnet. Dieses Mal betrat Lupin das Abteil „ Gut, das ich euch gefunden habe. Harry, ich hätte dich schon im Ligusterweg abholen sollen. Aber da habe ich dich leider verpasst. Aber bevor Ihr irgendetwas sagt, ich muss auf Anordnung von Professor Dumbledore bis Hogwarts bei euch bleiben. Mehr darf ich euch nicht verraten."Er nahm den letzten Platz neben Harry ein. Harry antwortete Lupin verlegen, da ihm die Anwesenheit Lupins nicht so ganz gepasst hatte. Schließlich konnten die drei nun nicht mehr ungestört reden. „ Ähhm Tag Professor Lupin. Ich glaube, wir freuen uns alle, Sie zu sehen." Ron hatte Harry erst verwirrt an, fragte jedoch hoffnungsvoll Lupin „ Guten Tag Professor. Werden Sie uns wieder unterrichten?"„Natürlich"hatte Lupin erwidert. Dieser stand kurz auf, richtete murmelnd seinen Zauberstab gegen das Fenster und nahm wieder Platz. Hermine wurde mal wieder neugierig, und fragte Lupin „darf ich fragen, was Sie gerade da gemacht haben?" „Natürlich! Das war ein Schutzzauber. Nach meinen Informationen, die ich euch nicht nennen darf, muss ich auf alles gefasst sein."Ron war anzusehen, dass ihm bei der Sache gar nicht wohl war. Harry hatte nur so eben gemerkt, das Ron seinen Zauberstab geprüft hatte, als Ron, Lupin ansprach „ Glauben Sie etwas, das Harry in Gefahr ist?"Lupin erwiderte „ Mr. Potter in Gefahr? Nach dem, was letztes Jahr passiert war, steht das wohl außer Frage. Natürlich ist er in entsprechender Gefahr!"Nun sah Lupin Harry direkt wieder an „ Bevor ich es vergesse. Sie sollen sich nach unserer Ankunft direkt zu Professor Mc Gonagall begeben. Mehr weis ich auch nicht. Und bitte fragt mich nicht mehr."Harry merkte, das Lupin seine Ruhe haben wollte. Aber Harry war diese Anweisung mehr als Recht. Mit etwas mühe unterdrückte er sein Lachen, schließlich konnte er so, Mc Gonagall wegen seines Plans fragen. „ Ja, mach ich."Hermine öffnete Ihren Mund, aber anstatt was zu sagen, schloss sie ihn ohne ein Wort wieder. In diesem Moment stand George Weasley in der Abteiltür. Der Anblick, dem sich den dreien bot, passte Harry überhaupt nicht. Lupin war aufgesprungen, und stand nun mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab George gegenüber. Genauso wie die drei hatte sich George erschreckt, der einen Hechtsprung zurück gemacht hatte, und sagte „ Ähhm Entschuldigung. Ich dachte, mein Bruder sei hier." Lupin nahm in dem Moment wieder Platz und antwortete „ Ah, kein Problem Mr. Weasley."Verwundert begrüßte George seinen Bruder „ Hi Ron, was ist denn hier los? Ich wollte euch doch nur kurz besuchen."Ron hatte sich wieder leicht beruhigt. Misstrauisch antwortete er seinem Bruder „ Was soll denn los sein? Wir fahren nach Hogwarts. Wo ist überhaupt dein Bruder?"Harry musste Ron Recht geben. So gut kannte er die Zwillinge auch. Da musste mehr dahinter stecken. Schließlich kam bei den beiden meistens nichts Gutes heraus. Etwas seltsam antwortete George Ron „ Fred ist in unserem Abteil und arbeitet noch an dem Sommerprojekt. Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ab du an diesem Langweiligen Projekt vielleicht doch noch Interesse hast."Harry konnte George dabei ansehen, dass dieser gelogen hatte. Ron antwortete in einer Art, wie selbst Harry Ron kaum kannte. „ Wir beide wissen ja, wie begeistert Mum von diesem Projekt war."Harry konnte sich denken, worum das Gespräch in Wirklichkeit gehen musste. Die beiden hatten doch nur Scherzartikel im Kopf. Als Lupin sich kurz umgedreht hatte, zeigte Ron, George einen Vogel und beendete seine Antwort „ Ich bleibe bei meiner Meinung! Vielen Dank!"George verließ das Abteil wieder „ Tja, schade. Da kann man nichts machen."Die Fahrt wurde nun langweilig. Aber Harry zischte ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Er fragte Lupin „ Professor, was würde passieren, wenn Draco Malfoy die Tür aufmachen würde?"Prompt hatte Harry die Antwort bekommen. „ Das würde ich an seiner Stelle gar nicht erst versuchen. Der würde nicht einmal über die Schwelle kommen."Harry hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt. Aber er hatte auch gleichzeitig einen Entschluss gegen Sirius gefasst und sah Lupin fragend an „ Professor Lupin. Könnte ich Sie kurz draußen unter 4 Augen sprechen?"Lupin wunderte sich zwar, aber stand auf und antwortete „ Natürlich". Harry folgte Ihm und schloss hinter sich die Abteil Tür und vergewisserte sich, dass niemand mithören konnte. In dem Moment fragte Lupin „ Was gibt es denn so wichtiges Geheimes?"Harry fiel die Antwort schwer. Trotzdem legte er los „ Professor, ich möchte Sie etwas fragen und bitten, was ich nach unserem Gesetz nur einmal darf. Wenn es nicht ein Sonderfall währe, dürfte ich Sie gar nicht in dieser Richtung ansprechen. Aber bevor ich weiterreden kann, müssen Sie mir versprechen, das Sie mit niemanden über dieses Gespräch reden werden."Harry hatte nun gemerkt, das Lupin dieses Gespräch nicht passte. Er war nachdenklich geworden aber sagte jedoch „ Egal was kommt, dieses Gespräch bleibt unter uns."Harry musste tief durchatmen, bevor er weiter sprach. „ Es ist so. Sie wissen ja, dass Sirius mein Patenonkel ist. Aber was Sie nicht wissen, ist, dass er gleichzeitig der Geheimnisbewahrer der Potters ist. Aber durch seinen Aufenthalt in Azkaban, und seinen nun zwangsläufigen Dauerflucht, ist der Sonderfall eingetreten, dass er seine Aufgabe nicht mehr wahrnehmen kann. Im Moment brauch ich jemanden, die in greifbarer Nähe ist. Deshalb sehe ich mich gezwungen, Sirius von seiner Aufgabe ab zu lösen. Er wird weiter mein Patenonkel sein, und wird auch als guter Freund der Familie, die im Moment leider nur aus mir besteht, in die Familiengeheimnisse eingeweiht bleiben. Allerdings weis ich auch, wie Sie zu der Familie Potter und Sirius stehen. Deshalb möchte ich Sie fragen, ob Sie die Aufgabe des Geheimnis Bewahrers der Familie Potter von nun sein möchten. Ich hoffe übrigens, das ich nicht der letzte der Potters sein werde."Sirius musste erstmal darüber nachdenken. Harry war kurz davor gewesen, nach einen Stuhl für Lupin zu suchen. Aber schließlich antwortete Lupin „ Ja, ich bin einverstanden. Ich mach es. Auf eine Sache muss ich aber bestehen. Der Geheimnisbewahrer wird ja normalerweise von allen Familien Mitgliedern geduzt. Aber das können wir nur machen, wenn wir wirklich alleine sind. Ich heiße übrigens Remus."Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er wollte Remus zwar von seinem Plan erzählen, allerdings reichte die Zeit dafür nicht. „ Es gibt da zwar noch etwas, allerdings reicht die Zeit nicht dafür aus. Wir müssen wieder reingehen, sonst stellen die anderen dumme Fragen. Wir sagen einfach, das ich dich über Voldemort ausquetschen wollte, aber nichts aus dir heraus bekommen habe."Remus willigte ein, und beide nahmen wieder Ihre alten Plätze ein. Hermine platzte direkt heraus „ Harry, was hast du und Professor Lupin draußen gemacht?"Harry nahm direkt das Alibi. „ Ich habe versucht, Professor Lupin über Voldemort auszufragen. Aber es hat nichts gebracht."Harry merkte direkt, das Hermine ihm kein Wort geglaubt hatte. „ Das hättest du auch hier drinnen machen können und Ihr hättet nicht extra rausgehen brauchen." Harry antwortete mit „Na wenn du meinst"in einer Art, das für Ihn das Thema beendet sei. Hermine sprach nun Ron an „ Ron, warum bist du so still? Das bist du doch sonst nie."  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit spielte sich in Hogwarts, genauer gesagt in Dumbledores Büro, etwas ab, womit niemand im Zug rechnen würde. Erst recht nicht Harry. Albus Dumbledore hatte Hogwarts mit neuen Schutzbannen ausgestattet und alle Geheimgänge versiegelt. Darüber hinaus hatte er Harrys Plan schon erahnt. Allerdings wusste Albus Dumbledore auch, dass dieser Plan noch weitreichendere Konsequenzen haben würde. Aus diesem Grunde hatte er Severus Snape und Minerva Mc Gonagall zu sich gerufen, die nun in seinem Büro saßen. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung hatte Albus Dumbledore sein Büro abhörsicher verwandelt. „ Ich habe eine Ahnung gegenüber Harry Potter. Severus, bereiten Sie bitte den Trank für Animagi vor. Minerva, Sie werden ihm Unterricht geben. Aber es gibt leider noch weiter reichendere Folgen. In diesen schweren Zeiten werden von uns hohe Opfer verlangt. Ich habe zusätzlich noch magische Sperren einrichten müssen, da ab morgen sich Muggel hier in Hogwarts aufhalten werden. Für uns sind diese Sperren unwirksam, aber für Muggel haben sie den Effekt einer Wand. Leider sind es sehr unangenehme Muggel. Minerva, Sie kennen sie bereits. Die Muggel werden am Gryffindor Tisch speisen, und es wird keinem Schüler mit Ausnahme von Harry Potter gestattet, gegen sie einen Zauber aus zu sprechen. Harry selber werde ich mit einem Bann belegen, der seine Zauberkraft im Grunde nicht behindert. Aber gegen die Muggel werden alle seine Zaubersprüche nur 30 Sekunden lang halten. Mir ist das ganze auch nicht recht. Aber ich sagte ja bereits, das auf uns schwere Zeiten zu kommen."Minerva erschrak, da Albus nur eine ganz bestimmte Muggel Familie meinen konnte. „ Also das mit dem Animagus ist kein Problem. Aber Albus, das mit den Muggels, wenn ich dich nicht zu gut kennen würde, würde ich auf tiefste Protest einlegen. Du kannst ja nur die Dursleys meinen. Du weißt ja, wie Sie über uns denken. Aber hier in Hogwarts? Es ist für Potter in den Sommer Ferien schon schlimm genug. Aber nun muss er Sie hier auch noch ertragen. Aber darüber hinaus, weißt du auch, das die Dursleys niemals freiwillig hierhin kommen."Albus Dumbledore sah Minerva an „ Das ist mir bewusst. Aber es ist bereits alles in die Wege geleitet. Die Dursleys werden hier hinkommen. Egal, ob sie wollen oder nicht. Es ist nun mal so, das ich Harry, wenn er ein Animagus ist, nicht mehr gestatten kann, in den Ligusterweg zurück zu gehen. Deshalb hole ich die Dursleys hier hin. Ich möchte damit versuchen, den Schutz bann, der zwischen Harry und Petunia Dursley besteht, hier hin zu verlagern. Darüber hinaus, wird Sirius und Remus nach Hogwarts kommen. Sirius wird Harrys ständiger Begleiter innerhalb Hogwarts werden, und Remus, der sich im Hogwarts Express bei den dreien befindet, wird außerhalb Hogwarts ebenfalls Harrys ständiger Begleiter sein. Im Übrigen, da das Ministerium in den Sommerferien auf Hogwarts keinen Einfluss hat, wird während dieser Zeit, das Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phoenix hier hin verlegt."Danach hob Albus Dumbledore den Abhörschutz wieder auf. Beide verabschiedeten sich von Albus Dumbledore und bereiteten alles vor.  
  
Im Zug war Harry auf Rons Antwort gespannt. Ron indessen sah Gedanken versunken aus dem Fenster hinaus. Er sah auf Hermines Frage leicht überrascht aus. Genauso antwortete Ron Hermine „ Hast du mich was gefragt?" Hermine wiederholte „ Ich fragte dich, warum du so still bist."Ron grinste zwar entschuldigend, aber antwortete nur wirres Zeug „ Ähhm ich war ganz in Gedanken. Iiich hatte an Sirius gedacht. Genau!"Harry konnte das nicht mit ansehen. Er konnte sich in etwa vorstellen, was in Ron vorgehen würde. Er beschloss die Initiative zu ergreifen „ Hermine und Ron! Vor allem du Ron! Hört mir jetzt bei mal zu. Egal was ihr denkt. Ich währe heute niemals ohne euch beiden, an dieser Stelle. Schon damals, im ersten Schuljahr. Ohne euch beiden, hätte ich es nicht geschafft, und Voldemort hätte den Stein bekommen. So ist es bis heute. Ihr beiden seid meine besten Freunde, und vor allem, seid Ihr die einzigen Freunde, die ich mir vorstellen kann. Ach ja, Ron, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du bei dem, was ich dir erzählt habe mitmachen möchtest. Sag einfach ja oder nein."Allerdings kam die erste Antwort von Hermine „ Harry, was hast du Ron gerade gefragt, und worüber hattet Ihr geredet?"Harry antwortete „ Warte einfach ab. Das wird eine Überraschung."Hermine zog darauf hin eine leichte Grimasse und schwieg. Nun antworte Ron sichtlich fröhlicher „ Na klar Harry! Das schaffen wir." Nun antwortete Ron der etwas beleidigten Hermine „ Schau nicht so. Warte einfach ab. Das wird eine Riesen Überraschung."Harry freute sich „ Also abgemacht."Hermine warf kurz rein „ Dann bin ich mal gespannt. Wir sind übrigens gleich da, wenn ich mich nicht Irre."Darauf hin zogen sich alle Ihre Umhänge an. Lupin wies an, das er voraus gehen würde. So gingen die vier zum Ausgang. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2  
  
Direkt als der Zug angehalten hatte, ging Harry zu den Kutschen und dann weiter zu Mc Gonagalls Büro. Er brauchte nur kurz anzuklopfen, als Ihre Stimme schon mit „ Kommen Sie herein Mr. Potter"geantwortet hatte. Beim eintreten Antwortete er „ Guten Abend Professor. Ich sollte mich melden." Mc Gonagall sprach direkt weiter. „ Ja, das Stimmt. Ich habe nur kurz Zeit, dass gleich die Erstklässler ankommen werden. Deshalb fasse ich mich kurz. Innerhalb Hogwarts und Außerhalb der Gryffindor Bereichs dürfen Sie sich nur noch mit Sirius Black in seiner Tiergestalt aufhalten. Außerhalb von Hogwarts trifft das gleiche zu, aber mit Professor Lupin. Hogwarts wurde übrigens mit neuen Schutzbannen versehen, und alle Geheimgänge wurden versiegelt. Kurz zu der Animagus Sache. Wir wissen bereits darüber bescheid. Es wurde einstimmig bewilligt. Aber denken Sie daran, dass es extrem Schmerzhaft wird, und wenn Sie einmal angefangen haben, gibt es keinen Weg zurück. Deshalb haben Sie noch einmal bis Morgen früh Bedenkzeit. Jetzt noch was Schlechtes. Morgen werden die Dursleys hier eintreffen. Ich weiß, dass es Ihnen nicht passen wird. Mir übrigens genauso wenig. Aber darüber müssen Sie mit Professor Dumbledore reden. Das war's erstmal von meiner Seite."Harry trafen diese Worte wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Wie hatten Sie etwas davon erfahren können, und wieso kommen die Dursleys? Aber er sagte was anderes „ Professor, dürfte ich fragen, ob Ron Weasley auch ein Animagus werden darf?"Kalt antwortete Mc Gonagall „ wenn das so sein sollte, ist nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Aber Herr Weasleys muss mir das persönlich sagen. Ich wiederhole mich nur sehr ungern, wie Sie mittlerweile bemerkt haben sollten. Wenn Sie einmal damit angefangen haben, ein Animagus zu werden, gibt es kein Zurück. Sie werden übrigens Morgen früh anstatt in den Unterricht zu gehen, zu mir kommen. Darüber hinaus werden Sie nicht beim Ministerium eingetragen. Warum das so ist, werden Sie Morgen erfahren. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Sie sollten sich in die Große halle begeben."Harry verließ mit Professor Mc Gonagall das Büro, und ging in die Große Halle. Ron winkte Ihn schon mit „ Hierher, Harry!"zu. Als er Platz genommen hatte, fragte Ron Ihn leise „ was wollte Mc Gonagall von dir?" Harry antwortete „ Tja, Reichlich."Harry erzählte ihm die Ganze Sache und das Mc Gonagall einverstanden war. Kurz nachdem Harry, Ron alles erzählt hatte, kam schon Professor Mc Gonagall wie üblich mit den Erstklässlern in die Große Halle. Nun wollte Harry dem Lied des Hutes lauschen, als Plötzlich Hermine aufstand, ihnen einen wütenden Blick zu warf und aus dem Saal lief. Aber in dem Moment legte der Hut los.  
  
„ Ich bin ein alter Hut  
  
Das gebe ich gerne zu  
  
Aber was ich jetzt hier sage, ist gar nicht gut  
  
lernt so fiel Ihr könnt  
  
denn düstere Zeiten kommen auf uns zu  
  
das wichtigste ist  
  
haltet zusammen  
  
vergesst eure Streitigkeiten  
  
nur gemeinsam sind wir stark  
  
Die Zeit, vor der wir alle Angst haben  
  
ja diese Zeit ist näher als man denkt  
  
handelt immer Klug und Weise  
  
Ich bin ein alter Hut"  
  
Harry bemerkte, das er wie fiele andere, die Worte des Hutes nicht gerade mit einem Lachen durch den Kopf gehen lassen konnte. Da Stand Professor Dumbledore auf „ Ich bitte um Ruhe! Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass Niemand mit einem solchen Lied gerechnet hatte. Obwohl das Lied unnormal kurz war, kommt es der Wahrheit recht nahe. Aufgrund dieser Tatsache ändere ich nun unsere Tradition und werde vor der Auswahl zu euch sprechen. Wegen der Vorkommnisse letzten Jahres, war ich gezwungen, neue Schutzbanne über Hogwarts aus zu sprechen. Alle Geheimgänge wurden versiegelt. Wir wissen natürlich, das es immer einige Schüler gibt, die das austesten."Während Dumbledore Sprach, schien er eindeutig Fred und George Weasley anzusehen." Die seien Gewarnt. Diese Schutzbanne durchziehen auch das Erdreich. Fall also ein Schüler oder eine Schülerin einen Geheimgang findet um Hogwarts zu verlassen, wird diese Person sich schnell vor einer Magischen Barriere befinden. Gleichzeitig werden im Übrigen die Lehrer Alarmiert. Des weiteren, werden wir ab Morgen hier eine Muggel Familie als Gäste begrüßen. Diese wird am Gryffindor Tisch speisen. Dieser Familie bleibt bis auf die für sie wichtigen Korridore der Zugang zu Hogwarts versperrt. Entsprechende Barrieren, die niemanden von uns beeinflussen sind bereits eingerichtet. Jedem Schüler und jeder Schülerin ist es aufs strengste untersagt, auch nur den kleinsten Zauber gegen diese Muggel auszusprechen. Jeder Verstoß, wird sofort mit Abzug von 100 Punkten für das entsprechende Haus bestraft. Als Zusatz dazu muss ich schon wieder mit einer Tradition brechen. Ich widme mich bei der Begrüßungsrede normalerweise nie direkt einem Schüler. Aber durch diese Angelegenheit bin ich dazu gezwungen. Von der Regelung ist ein Schüler unter bestimmten Auflagen entbunden. Mr. Potter musste schon genug unter diesen Muggel leiden. Allerdings werde ich ihm direkt nach der Auswahl diese Auflagen Persönlich erklären. Deshalb wird Mr. Potter mich direkt nach der Auswahl aufsuchen. Dazu kommt, das wir seine Hilfe brauchen. In der Dritten Etage auf der Linken Seite befindet sich zur Zeit eine Schlange unbekannten Ursprungs. Da er, wie wir alle wissen, zur zeit die einzige erreichbare Person ist, die dem Parsel mächtig ist, wird er den Lehrern bei den Nachforschungen helfen. Mr. Potter wird jedoch nicht ohne Begleitung einer Lehrkraft diese Schlange aufsuchen. Bis dahin bleibt für alle dieser Bereich gesperrt. Als vorletztes, bin ich Stolz darauf, Mr. Potter von Professor Mg Gonagall auszurichten, das er ab sofort der neue Kapitän der Gryffindor Mannschaft sein wird. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Und zum Schluss, Morgen fallen aufgrund der Neuen Schutzbanne und Versiegelung der Geheimgänge die ersten 4 Schulstunden aus. Aber denkt daran, das diese Zeit dazu gedacht ist, das sich alle neu Orientieren können. Jetzt ´habe ich gesagt, was zu sagen ist. Die Zeremonie kann beginnen."Harry konnte sich durch die Ankunft der Dursleys nicht so richtig auf die Ernennung als Captain freuen. Er beschloss auch, den Ablauf seines Abends zu ändern. Er wollte direkt nach der Auswahl zu Dumbledore gehen, und dann mit einen Umweg über die Küche zum Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und mit Hermine reden. Oder er würde nur Dobbie bescheid sagen. Das versuchte Harry dann Ron klar zu machen in der Hoffnung, das Ron mitkommen würde. Ron in seiner Art hatte natürlich nur halb zugehört. „ Man, Harry! ... Erst Jüngster Sucher, und dann Captain!... Ich weiß, das es meine Idee war. Aber sie hat es sowieso bestimmt schon rausbekommen. ... Außerdem hab ich ein schlechtes Gewissen." Grinste Ron. Harry war froh über Rons Reaktion. „ Alles klar. Wenn ich bei Dumbledore fertig bin, gehe ich direkt zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Hm, weißt du noch wo die Küche ist?"Ron nickte „ Na klar. Ich gehe erst zur Küche, und dann zu Hermine. Aber beeile dich."Ron stand auf, und verließ die Halle. Nach der Auswahl ging Harry zum Lehrertisch, wie Ihm gesagt wurde. „ Professor Dumbledore, Sie wollten mich sprechen?"„ Gewiss Harry, würden Sie mir bitte folgen!"Er folgte Dumbledore direkt in den Raum, den er schon vom Turnier her kannte. Direkt als sie alleine in dem Raum waren, sprach Dumbledore einen Zauber über Ihn aus, und sagte erklärend „ Du kannst dir sicher schon denken, das es sich um die Dursleys handelt. Du kannst zwar gewisse Zauber gegen die Dursleys aussprechen, aber sie werden nur 30 Sekunden halten. Dadurch kannst du dich hier wenigstens wehren. Über morgen früh weißt du bescheid. Das ist alles, du kannst wieder gehen."Sie verließen den Raum wieder. Harry ging direkt zu Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Passwort hatte er bereits am Tisch erfahren. Dort angekommen schaute er sich nach Ron und Hermine um. Ron saß in einem Sessel, und Hermine kam im Morgenmantel gerade die Treppe vom Schlafsaal herunter. Ron sprach erklärend zu Hermine. „ Hermine, es ist meine Schuld. Harry hat einen gefährlichen Plan, und ich habe gesagt, das er dir nichts sagen sollte, da du bestimmt dagegen bist. Aber es tut mir leid. Schließlich haben wir immer alles zusammen beredet."Ron bot Hermine ein Stück Honigkuchen an. Sie nahm das Stück, und nachdem Sie abgebissen hatte, antwortete Sie. „ Ich weis, das Ihr zu Animagi werden wollte. Aber wieso habt Ihr es nicht erzählt? Bis jetzt haben wir doch alles zusammen gemacht."Harry schluckte. Wie hatte Sie dass erfahren? „ Bitte entschuldige. Aber wie hast du das erfahren?"Ron fragte Sie indirekt das gleiche. Hermine Grinste „ Tja, Ihr wart zu stark in euer Gespräch vertieft. Ihr habt gar nicht mitbekommen, ob Ihr Zuhörer hattet oder nicht. Und Ihr wart dabei nicht gerade leise. Aber, wie war eigentlich die Auswahl und das Fest? Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?"Ron und Harry diskutierten kurz, wer erzählen sollte. Aber da Ron gerade nicht konnte erzählte Harry ihr alles. Danach platzte es aus Hermine heraus. „ Das sind ja echt Neuigkeiten. Zu blöd, das ich nicht in der Halle geblieben bin. ... Ohne Begleitung? Harry, halte dich bloß daran. Das hat einen tiefen Grund, dass du so beschützt wirst. ... Quidditch Captain, Gratulation."Dann machte Sie eine Pause. Und fragte „ Meint Ihr, das ich auch ein Animagus werden kann?"Harry antwortete „ Das ist leider alles war. Mein Zauber hält bei den Dursleys zwar nur 30 Sekunden, aber das reicht. Bitte denkt daran. Falls die euch nerven, was für die keine Kunst ist, haltet euch an mich oder die Lehrer. Ich habe keine Lust, das wir wegen den Dursleys 100 Punkte verlieren. Das gilt vor allem für dich Ron! Ich glaube übrigens, das die Dursleys nicht ohne Grund hierhin kommen. Jedenfalls hatte ich im Ligusterweg immer Ruhe. Das mit der Begleitung ist nicht so Schlimm. Sirius ist kein Problem, und bei Lupin braucht Ihr keine Sorgen zu haben. Vertraut mir einfach. Das mit dem Animagus, musst du Sie übrigens selber fragen. Selbst Ron muss dafür erst zu Ihr gehen."Ron hakte ein „ Harry, glaubst du, das die Schlange von Du-weißt-schon-wer geschickt wurde?"Harry antwortete „ Das weiß ich nicht. Aber wir wissen, warum ich der einzige bin, der den Lehrern helfen kann."Hermine entgegnete wieder „ Harry, schau bloß nicht in die Augen der Schlange. Vielleicht ist es ein Mini Basilisk. Und gehe wirklich nur in Begleitung einer Lehrkraft dort hin. Wir sollten gleich, nachdem wir bei Professor Mc Gonagall fertig sind in der Bibliothek und über Schlangen kundig machen."Nun gähnte Sie „ Ich bin Müde. Ich gehe wieder schlafen. Wartet morgen am Gryffindor Tisch auf mich. Schlaft gut!"Nun verschwand die wieder in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Harry rief Ihr hinterher „ Das mit der Bibliothek kannst du vergessen. Das haben die Lehrer längst gemacht. Außerdem darf ich nur in Begleitung dahin."Jetzt wandte sich Harry wieder Ron zu. „ Sollten wir vielleicht nicht auch schlafen gehen? Ich glaube, das es bei Mc Gonagall länger dauern wird. Ich habe das Gefühl, das wir der Grund sind, warum die Stunden ausfallen."Ron rief Hermine noch eine Gute nacht zu und antwortete dann Harry sarkastisch „ Das wird ja ein schönes Jahr. Wir werden auf Schritt und Tritt bewacht. Aber daran können wir nichts ändern."Direkt danach bekam Harry mit, wie die anderen den Raum hereinströmten. Nun Sprach Ron aus, was Harry dachte „ Ja komm. Lass uns schlafen gehen, bevor dich die anderen mit Fragen nerven."So gingen beide schlafen. Harry brauchte nicht lange um einzuschlafen. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3  
  
Direkt nachdem Harry am nächsten Tag aufgewacht war, fiel sein Blick prüfend Richtung Ron, ob dieser auch schon wach war. Schlaftrunken zog Ron die Bettgardine zur Seite und begrüßte Harry „ Morgen Harry."Harry antwortete „ Morgen Ron. Hast du es dir noch einmal überlegt? Denk daran, das es von dem Zeitpunkt an keine Rückkehr gibt. Es wird dein ganzen Leben bestimmen. Es ist auch mit nichts zu vergleichen, was wir bisher gemacht haben. Und vor allem, mach es nicht aus falschem Stolz. Das ist nicht der Sinn. Das musst du selbst entscheiden. Bleibst du trotzdem dabei? Ich habe es mir selber zig mal überlegt, ob ich es mache."Ron antwortete ihm nachdenklich aber entschlossen „ Ich bleibe dabei. Vielleicht macht Hermine ja auch mit."Harry wartete noch einen Moment ab, bis er sich für den Tag fertig machte. Schließlich ging Harry auch in die Große Halle. Er wollte gerade Ron und Hermine suchen, als Professor Mc Gonagall auf Ihn zu kam. „ Mr. Potter in einer halben Stunde bei mir im Büro. Wenn ich es richtig vermute, dann gilt für Miss Granger, das gleiche, wie für Mr. Weasley. Das ist alles."Bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, ging Mc Gonagall wieder zurück auf Ihren Platz. Harry wollte nun endlich nach Ron und Hermine Ausschau halten, was sich direkt erübrigt hatte. Ron kam direkt auf Ihn zu. Zwischendurch hatte Harry jedoch Snape gesehen. Bei dem Anblick von Snapes Gesicht bekam er ein sehr unangenehmes Gefühl. Ron riss Ihn jedoch aus seinen Gedanken. „ Setz dich Harry. Was hat eigentlich Mc Gonagall von dir gewollt? Geht es um das, du weißt schon?"Harry nahm neben Ron Platz, und antwortete kurz bevor er anfing etwas zu essen „ Ja, in einer halben Stunde müssen wir zu ihrem Büro. Mehr darüber aber nicht hier."Hermine kam angerannt. Keuchend entschuldigte sie sich. „ Tut mir leid. Ich war noch in der Bibliothek. Ich habe noch etwas nachgeforscht. Wusstet Ihr eigentlich, das wir uns einen Moment in Lebensgefahr befinden werden?"Während sie Ihr Frühstück runterschlang fuhr sie kurz fort „ tja, wir sollten uns wohl bereit machen."Harry antwortete etwas nachdenklich „hm, wußte ich gar nicht. Aber Egal. Das ist für uns nichts neues. Nach dem Frühstück gehen wir direkt los."Kurz danach verließen Snape und Dumbledore die Halle. Mc Gonagall ging dabei an Harry vorbei, wobei sie kurz nickte. Harry wußte, was los war. „ Ron, Hermine es ist soweit."Er stand auf und wartete auf die beiden. Ron stand auf und drängte Hermine leicht. Nun gingen die drei los. Aber Sie kamen nicht bis zu Mc Gonagalls Büro, da diese bereits vor der Tür auf die drei wartete „ Da sind Sie ja. Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, bevor wir gehen. Kurz die Frage, ob Sie es wirklich wollen. Sagen Sie einfach nur ja oder nein."Hermine beließ es natürlich nicht auf ein Ja oder nein. „ Wenn Sie sich bemühen, uns zu helfen, Ja."„ Den ersten und schlimmsten Schritt müssen Sie leider alleine gehen. Dabei kann niemand Ihnen helfen. Danach werde Ich Sie natürlich ausbilden."Hermine begann Mc Gonagall auszufragen, das sie trotz Ihres Bibliothek Aufenthaltes nicht genug erfahren hatte. Harry merkte sofort, das es Mc Gonagall nicht passte, und es der falsche Ort war. Die vier gingen in das Büro, wo Mc Gonagall nach verschließen der Tür Ihnen alles erklärte. „ Der Grundstein ist ein Zaubertrank, der bei jedem anders Schmeckt. Dieser ist jedoch extrem schmerzhaft. Es ist normal, falls Sie dabei Ohnmächtig werden. Das ist eine Nebenwirkung. Allerdings sollten Sie ganz genau, und nur an das Tier denken, was Sie werden möchten. Eine spätere Änderung ist nicht möglich. Es werden übrigens noch folgende Personen anwesend sein. Außer mir noch Professor Snape, Dumbledore und Lupin. Ich habe übrigens erfahren, das Sirius Black eingetroffen ist. Er wird auch dabei sein. Mr. Weasley, ich warte noch auf Ihre Antwort."Hermine war sich jedoch noch nicht sicher, für welches Tier Sie sich entscheiden sollte, und schlug Harry ein par Tiere vor. Harry brach Sie jedoch ab „ Ich weiß das schon seit letztes Jahr. Ein Hund, wie Sirius."Ron antwortete endlich „ Ja, ich mache es auch."Dabei sah Harry, wie Ron die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn lagen. Er hörte nun noch ein leises Gemurmel, was sich nach Fuchs angehört hatte. Bevor sie jedoch zu Snapes Büro gingen, forschte ihnen Mc Gonagall noch ein, auf den Weg absolute Ruhe zu behalten und still zu sein. Als Ron das mit Snape mitbekommen hatte, merkte Harry, das Ron wohl das gleiche Gefühl hatte, wie Harry selber. Ron flüsterte Ihm zu „ Snape? Das kann ja heiter werden. Wir haben wohl das Kleingedruckte überlesen."Kurz nachdem sie alle im Büro von Snape angekommen waren, versiegelte Dumbledore den Raum, und sorgte mit auf dem Boden hergezauberte Kissen, das Sie weich fallen würden. Dann sprach er kurz zu den Dreien. „ Zu unser aller Sicherheit muss ich leider gegen Sie den Silencio Zauber aussprechend. Er wird jedoch unserem Vorhaben in nichts im Wege stehen. Silencio"Harry nahm nun sein Glas. Er konnte ja zu seinem Bedauern nicht ohne seine Stimme prosten. So trank er kommentarlos. Er stallte sich dabei Sirius als Hund in Grau vor. Der Trank schmeckte leicht nach Pfefferminz. Allerdings änderte sich das schnell wieder, und nun schmeckte der Trank irgendwie leicht nach vielsafttrank. Es wurde ihm jedoch nicht schlecht. Das einzige war, das ihm leicht warm wurde. Harry freute sich. Es war doch nicht so schlimm, wie er geahnt hatte. Er freute sich zu früh. Ihm wurde immer wärmer. Schließlich wechselte die Wärme in eine Brennende Hitze innerhalb seines Körpers. Er bekam das Gefühl, das jede Ader in seinem Körper anfing zu brennen. Die Schmerzen wurden für Ihn unerträglich. Er wollte schreien, aber das ging ja nicht. Nachdenken konnte er nicht mehr. Die Schmerzen unterbanden alles andere. Seine Augen fingen an zu flimmern. Schließlich spürte er noch leicht, das seine Knie nachgaben. Dann bekam er im Grunde nichts mehr mit. Eine ungewisse Zeit später hatte er während er da lag, das Gefühl, als wenn er sich nicht mehr als Mensch, sondern als der Hund, den er sein wollte. Nach einer Weile wachte er wieder auf. Er fand sich neben einem Fuchs liegend wieder. Daneben stand ein kleiner Panther. Harry rappelte sich wieder auf, musste jedoch schnell zu seinen Ungunsten fest stellen, das der Silencio Zauber bei Ihm noch aktiv war. Ihm wurde gleichzeitig auch klar, das er nicht geträumt hatte. Dumbledore sprach ihn kurz an. „Für die Aufhebung des Zaubers müssen Sie noch auf Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger warten müssen."Kurze Zeit später wachte Ron ebenfalls auf. Fragend sah er Harry an. Dieser gab Ron jedoch zu verstehen, das Sie noch nicht sprechen könnten, und Sie noch auf Hermine warten müssten. Dann endlich stand Hermine auch wieder auf, und Sie standen wieder in Ihrer normalen Gestalt im Raum. Den Silencio Zauber hob jedoch Mc Gonagall auf. Bevor Sie etwas sagen konnten, ergriff Mc Gonagall das Wort. „ Sie haben nun den Schmerzhaften Teil überwunden. Jedoch kommt jetzt der schwierige teil, für den Ich zuständig bin. Sie müssen durch mich lernen, die Verwandlung kontrolliert durch zu führen. Es gibt zwar den großen Vorteil, das Sie die Positiven Eigenschaften Ihrer Tiergestallt immer behalten, also auch als Mensch, aber es gibt auch noch einen nicht zu unterschätzenden Nachteil. Sie sind nicht im Ministerium eingetragen. Das bedeutet, das Sie sich nur, wenn Sie es können, nur an bestimmten Orten und unter bestimmten Bedingungen verwandeln dürfen. Falls das Ministerium Sie erwischt, haben Sie nur die Wahl, sich eintragen zu lassen, oder den sofortigen Tot. Das Ministerium geht in dieser Sache nicht ohne Grund so hart vor. In Ihrer Tier Gestallt ist es keinen Zauberer oder Hexe möglich, Sie als die Person zu erkennen, die Sie sind. Für den Fall, das Sie sich während des Schlafes verwandeln, wurde bereits vorgesorgt. Professor Snape hat bereits einen Trank zubereitet, der eine Verwandlung während des Schlafes unterbindet. So lange dieser wirkt, ist es Ihnen unmöglich, sich zu verwandeln. Während Sie wach sind, ist der Trank nicht nötig, das es unmöglich ist, das Sie sich dann verwandeln. Nun hat Professor Dumbledore noch ein par Worte an Sie zu richten."Nun gab Sie den dreien den Blockierungs Trank. Harry wartete nun gespannt auf Dumbledores Worte. Dieser ergriff auch gleich das Wort. „ Was ich noch zu sagen habe, ist nicht minder wichtig. Es existiert ein Orden, der sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, Voldemort für immer zu vernichten. Dieser ist jedoch streng geheim. Außer untern den Mitgliedern des Ordens, und nur unter der Vorraussetzung, dass das Gespräch nicht belauscht werden kann, wird nicht einmal der Name des Ordens, geschweige denn irgend etwas in dessen Verbindung genannt. Er heißt der Orden des Phönix. Sie werden jetzt sicher fragen, warum ich Ihnen das Erzähle. Es ist eine Tatsache, das ich der Anführer bin. Alle Mitglieder sind persönlich von mir ausgewählt worden. Das bedeutet, das alle hier Anwesenden Mitglieder des Ordens sind. Nur unter Aufsicht eines der Mitglieder des Ordens dürfen Sie sich verwandeln. Das gilt auch für das Üben. Alle Mitglieder sind übrigens für einander da. Jetzt komme ich dazu, warum euch dreien überhaupt gestattet wurde, Animagi zu werden. Es wurde nur erlaubt, da Ihr seit eurem ersten Eintreffen hier in Hogwarts, mir und dem Guten, wie wir alle wissen, selbst in euren schwersten und schlimmsten Stunden, eure Loyalität bewiesen habt. Ihr habt dafür, um gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen nicht gerade wenige male, sogar euer eigenes Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt. Leider hat diese Sache mit dem Animagi für euch einen sehr bitteren Beigeschmack. Es wird Ihnen dreien von jetzt an leider nicht mehr gestattet sein, über die Ferien zu euren Eltern zu fahren. Das gilt, bis Ihr volljährig seit. Im einzelnen bedeutet das jedoch unterschiedliches. Mr. Weasley, Sie haben das Glück, das Ihre Eltern bereits auch Mitglieder sind. Ihnen und Ihren Freunden steht es deshalb frei, während der Ferien hier zu bleiben, oder zum Fuchsbau zu reisen. Im übrigen wurden Ihre Eltern schon über alles informiert. Harry, bei dir ist es der Fall, das aus diesem Grund die Dursleys überhaupt heute hier eintreffen. Miss Granger, Sie trifft es leider nicht so gut. Ich habe Ihren Eltern bereits eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, in dem verfasst ist, das Sie über die Ferien wegen besonderer Dienste hier in Hogwarts bleiben müssen. Allerdings habe ich direkt eine Einladung beigelegt, das Ihre Eltern, Sie hier, wann immer sie wollen besuchen können. Es ist im übrigen für Sie drei der Fall, das Sie nur zu den passiven Mitgliedern gehören. Das bedeutet, das Sie nur im Notfall eingesetzt werden. Allerdings zeigt unsere Erfahrung mit Ihnen in den letzten Jahren, das sich gerade bei Ihnen, der Begriff Notfall sehr unterschiedlich definieren lässt. Des weiteren, wie Sie sich mittlerweile denken können, sind natürlich Sie der wahre Grund, warum heute die 4 Stunden ausgefallen sind."Harry musste das ganze erst einmal verdauen. Dumbledore hatte ihm zwar schon oft einiges erklärt, aber nie soviel direktes auf einmal in so einer kurzen Zeit. Da brannte jedoch trotzdem eine Frage in ihm. Er platzte direkt heraus „ Professor Mc Gonagall, wann fängt der Unterricht an?"An Mc Gonagalls Gesichtsausdruck erkannte Harry, das Sie nicht überrascht war. „ Mr. Potter, ich konnte mir denken, das Sie diese Frage stellen würden. Wir beginnen, direkt nachdem sich diese Runde aufgelöst hat. Wir werden einen Klassenraum benutzen, der entsprechend versiegelt wird. Aber denken Sie daran, das Sie nur in Beisein eines Ordens Mitgliedes üben dürfen. Das entsprechende Mitglied hat für die Abschirmung zu sorgen."Harry sah, wie Ron besorgt zu Hermine rüber schaute. Er hatte ein ungefähres Gefühl, was Ron gerade denken würde. Da Hermine nicht viel besser aussah. Es war auch nicht angenehm zu erfahren, das man eine lange Zeit nicht nach hause fahren darf. Vorausgesetzt, es hieß nicht Ligusterwerg 4 mit den Dursleys als Bewohner. Schließlich fragte Ron, Dumbledore überrascht „ Professor Dumbledore, sie sagen, das meine Eltern bereits Mitglieder sind. Aber was ist mit Bill und Charly? Sind die auch Mitglieder?"„ Mr. Weasley, jetzt werden Sie merken, wie Geheim diese Gemeinschaft ist. Nur Sie, und Ihre Eltern sind Mitglieder. Sonst niemand aus Ihrer ganzen Familie."Harry indes fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er kannte einen viel besseren Raum. Vorausgesetzt, das der Weg nicht abgeschnitten war. „ Professor Mc Gonagall, ich wüste einen perfekten Raum. Falls der weg dorthin nicht abgeschnitten ist. Es gibt nur ganz wenige, die von dem Raum wissen. Aber öffnen können diesen nur 2. Die eine Person wird es jedoch bestimmt nicht wagen, dorthin zu gehen. Lediglich der Rückweg ist ein Problem. Dafür brauchen wir entweder ein langes Magisches Seil, oder Fawkes."Mc Gonagall sah erst überrascht aus, aber dann sehr ernst und nachdenklich. „ Ich muss zugeben, das hört sich nicht schlecht an. Ich kann mir schon denken, von welchen Raum Sie reden. Kann es sein, das es der Raum ist, weshalb die Schule schon 2 mal fast geschlossen worden währe?"„ Ja Professor. Ich meine die Kammer des Schreckens. Den Zugang kennen außer Sie, Professor Dumbledore und uns dreien nur noch Professor Lockhart. Und das wir uns um den keine Sorgen machen brauchen wissen wir ja. Den Eingang kann ich nur alleine öffnen. Außer es gibt noch eine andere Person hier, die Parsel spricht. In der Kammer selber war damals außer mir nur noch Ginny, und Voldemorts Geist."Mc Gonagall sah sich fragend um. Sie wollte das wohl nicht alleine entscheiden. Schließlich antwortete Professor Dumbledore. „ Ich bin mit der Kammer des Schreckens einverstanden. Das mit den Schutzbannen ist kein Problem. Mit Hilfen von Fawkes kann ich diese Banne entsprechend weiter ausdehnen."Harry fiel jedoch noch ein Problem ein. „ Mir fällt da noch ein winziges Problem ein. Man könnte vielleicht auch nur mit einem Besen dort runterfliegen. Aber der Zugang ist nicht der sauberste. Allerdings kann kein starker Zauber benutzt werden. Bei Professor Lockharts Vergessenheitszauber ist damals die Decke fast eingestürzt."Professor Dumbledore antwortete jedoch „ das sind eigentlich keine Probleme. Es gibt entsprechende Zauber. Einen Besen kann man übrigens mit entsprechenden Sprüchen auch anweisen, senkrecht rauf und runter zu fliegen. Wenn es weiter nichts gibt, schlage ich vor, das Professor Mc Gonagall, unsere neuen Animagi und ich, angeführt von Harry, uns nun auf den Weg zur Kammer machen."Dumbledore wollte gerade mit den Worten „ Das es scheinbar keine Einwände gibt, sollten wir losgehen"auf den Weg machen, als Harry noch die so eben die Maulende Myrte einfiel. „ Professor, können Sie sich noch damals an das Tote Mädchen erinnern, das der Basilisk auf dem Gewissen hat? Das Mädchen wurde damals in ihrem Beisein weggetragen, als Tom Riddle Sie auf der Treppe angesprochen hatte."„ Du meinst bestimmt die Maulende Myrte. Damals war eine furchtbare Zeit. Ich kann mich noch sehr gut daran erinnern. Darum brauchst du dich aber nicht zu sorgen. Bis auf Peeves sind aller Geister Hogwarts zu mir Loyal. Sie halten sich immer an meine Anordnungen. Das ist kein Problem."Nun hob Professor Dumbledore die Versiegelung wieder auf, und die Gruppe angeführt von Harry macht sich auf zum Klo der Maulenden Myrte. Auf dem Weg begegneten sie ein par Schüler, die sie beiläufig grüßten. Als sie das Klo betraten versiegelte es Dumbledore direkt. „ Harry, ich bin sehr daran interessiert, wo sich der Eingang nun genau befindet. Diesen Ort hatten wir schon unzählige male erfolglos durchsucht."Hermine fing direkt von Dumbledores Augen verfolgt direkt an die Waschbecken zu untersuchen. Harry jedoch wies an „ Um den Gang zu öffnen muss ich Parsel sprechen. Es wird bestimmt bei manchen Gänsehaut auslösen. Falls der Gang nicht mit dem Tot des Basilisken versiegelt worden ist, müssten gleich die Waschbecken auseinander fahren." In diesem Moment sprang Hermine zurück. Harry jedoch ging auf das Waschbecken von damals zu und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Schlangenabbildung. Es sagte ( Zugang zur Kammer des Schreckens öffne dich!) . Die anderen konnten jedoch nur Zisch laute wahrnehmen. Kurz danach öffneten sich die Waschbecken wieder so wie damals. Der Zugang war nicht versiegelt worden. Mc Gonagall erschrak. „ Das ist also der Zugang. Es ist kein Wunder, das wir ihn nie gefunden haben. Niemand währe auf die Idee gekommen, das es nur mit Parsel geht."Ron schüttelte sich leicht „ Harry, was ist eigentlich aus diesem Monstrum geworden? Das muss doch dort nach verwesendem Fleisch stinken. Das war doch nach deinen angaben Riesig."„ Ich weiß es zwar nicht, aber ich glaube von dem Vieh ist nichts übrig. Damals hätte in der Kammer eine Dicke Staub Schicht liegen müssen. Aber sie war so sauber, als wenn dort kurz vorher jemand frisch gereinigt hätte. Ich glaube, von dem Dingen ist nichts übrig."Dumbledore zauberte kleinere Besen hervor. „ Diese Besen sind nur für den Weg gedacht. Ich werde nach Harrys angaben Voraus fliegen, und den Schild bei bedarf entsprechend vergrößern." Auch Mc Gonagall nahm ihren Zauberstab in die Hand „ ich werde mich während des Fluges um die Reinigung kümmern." 


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4  
  
Sie bestiegen die Besen und flogen den Weg los. Bis zum unteren Raum war es einfach. Sie brachten ja nur die wahrscheinlichste Röhre zu benutzen, die man beim runterrutschen benutzen müsste. Unten angekommen sah man schon die Dicke Staubschicht. Diese erwies sich jedoch als Vorteil, da Ihre Fußabdrücke von damals noch einwandfrei zu sehen waren. Bis zu dem Stück, wo die Decke etwas eingestürzt war, ging es nun in einer Wahnsinnsgeschwindigkeit. Als Harry sich kurz umdrehte, sah er, das überall, wo Mc Gonagall vorbei geflogen war, es blitzblank war. Bei dem Felshaufen, der den Weg versperrt hatte, nahm Dumbledore einen Zauber, den Harry nicht kannte und zu seinem Bedauern nicht verstehen konnte. Jedenfalls verschwanden die Felsbrocken sehr schnell. Dann waren Sie am Tor angekommen. Es war nicht zu übersehen. Jedoch wunderte sich Harry, das die Torwand wie frisch poliert aussah.Sie stiegen alle ab, und Harry ging zum Tor. Er merkte, das die Erinnerungen langsam wiederkamen, und so wurde es ihm nun selber mulmig. Da er von der ganzen Gruppe die einzige Person war, die jemals die Kammer betreten hatte, erklärte er ein par Dinge. „ Hinter diesem Tor liegt die Kammer. Sie ist wie eine Art Tempel aufgebaut. Der Boden ist aus poliertem Stein. Die Kammer ist Ebenerdig. Am Anfang ist ein langer Weg, an dem auf beiden Seiten Schlangenstatuen vom Boden bis zur Decke ragen. Am Ende ist ein größerer Platz. Dahinter befindet sich auf dem Boden kein Riesiger Spiegel, sondern es ist ein kleiner See. Dort genau in der Mitte befindet sich eine Statue in Form eines riesigen Kopfes. Aus dessen Mund ist damals der Basilisk erschienen. Damals währe ich ohne Fawkes nicht mehr lebendig aus der Kammer rausgekommen. Ich werde nun das Tor öffnen."( Kammer des Schreckens, öffne dich) ertönte aus Harrys Mund, was für die anderen wieder nur als Zisch laute zu vernehmen war. Nun betraten sie die Kammer. Vom Basilisken war, wie Harry es sich gedacht hatte, nichts mehr übrig. Die Kammer sah wie damals, wie frisch gereinigt aus. Das einzige war er vernahm, war ein leises Maulen von Ron „ Tolle Idee Harry."Aber Harry konnte nur leise antworten. Er merkte , das die Geschehnisse von damals ihn wieder einholten. „ Ron, ich fühle mich hier selber nicht wohl. Aber es ist nun mal der beste Ort zum üben. Hier könntest du dir die Lunge aus den Körper schreien, und niemand würde dich draußen hören."Das war das letzte, was Harry bewusst sagte. Er befand sich schon fast in einem Tagtraum. Immer stärker wurden die Erinnerungen von damals. Dann passierte es. Harry fühlte sich, als wenn die Zeit zurück gedreht worden währe. Er sah plötzlich Ginny wieder dort liegen. Tom Riddle stand neben Ihr, und Harry selber war mittlerweile vor Ginny am knien. Er schrie „ Ginny NEEEEEIIIIIIIN! Du darfst nicht sterben! Tom hilf mir, wie müssen Ginny retten!"Er fühlte, wie Tränen über sein Gesicht drangen. Dann jedoch drang eine bekannte Stimme zu ihm, die nicht hätte hier sein dürfen. Ginny und Tom verschwanden. Harry begriff, das es ein grauenhafter Traum aus seiner Vergangenheit war „ Potter, reißen Sie sich zusammen! Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie es Ihnen hier ergangen war. Aber es ist vorbei. Ich muss jedoch gestehen, das ich niemals mit Ihnen hätte tauschen wollen. Auch wenn es noch einmal passieren würde."Es war mc Gonagall gewesen, die Ihn wieder in die Realität zurück geholt hatte. Harry war das sehr peinlich gewesen, wie sie ihn gesehen hatten. Er wurde Rot. Er musste sich erst einmal kurz sammeln und antwortete. Allerdings kam ihm ein Verdacht „ Tut mir leid. Aber ich hatte es gar nicht gemerkt. Allerdings hätte ich eine Frage. Können Basilisken Nachkommen haben?"Die Antwort kam jedoch von Dumbledore „ Harry, ich muss leider deine Ahnung bestätigen. Diese Möglichkeit dürfen wir nicht außer acht lassen. Besteht für diesen Fall eine Testmöglichkeit?"Harry konnte diese Frage bejahen. Aber dieses mal wollte er die Entscheidung nicht alleine fällen. Die Konsequenzen waren zu hoch. „ Ja, es gibt eine Möglichkeit. Der Basilisk erscheint nicht, er wird gerufen. Aber uns sind wohl alle die Konsequenzen klar. Es würde uns alle in absolute Lebensgefahr bringen."Ron meldete sich natürlich darauf hin Protestierend zu Wort. „ Du willst den Basilisk Rufen? Bist du Wahnsinnig? Bin ich der einzige, der es für keine Gute Idee hält?"Hermine kam aus einer Ecke. Sie schien sich umgeschaut zu haben. „ Professor, hat Professor Sprout wieder Alraunen gezüchtet? Ich habe nämlich eine Spiegel dabei. Dann würde eine Person nur versteinert werden, und der Rest kann flüchten, und die Personen hinterher retten. Und wenn der Basilisk getötet ist, können wir in Ruhe üben."Dumbledore antwortete „ Miss Granger, Ihr Plan zeugt von Ihrer Klugheit. Allerdings wird es etwas anders in der Realität etwas anders aussehen. Ich benötige den Spiegel nicht. Ich habe besitze eine Möglichkeit, mich zu schützen. Professor Mc Gonagall wird den Spiegel benutzen, und der Rest wird die Augen schließen. Harry wird den Basilisken mit geschlossenen Augen rufen. Wenn ich das Zeichen gebe, wird Harry den Test machen."Harry streckte seinen Arm nun genauso aus, wie damals Tom Riddle und wartete mit nun geschlossenen Augen auf Dumbledores Zeichen. Hermine hatte jedoch mal wieder was zu sagen. „ Professor, sollen wir den Stupor Fluch anwenden, wenn Sie beide versteinert werden?"Dumbledore antwortete ruhig „ Miss Granger, Ihre Sorge in Ehren, allerdings ist es nicht möglich, das ich selbst versteinert werde. Den Zauber, den ich verwende kann ich trotz seiner Wirkung, nur auf mich selber benutzen. Währen Sie bitte nun so freundlich, ihre Augen zu schließen?"Das sagte Dumbledore schon fast in der Art, die Harry kannte, und trotz der Freundlichkeit keinen Widerspruch duldete. Nun legte zu Harrys Enttäuschung Ron los. „ Professor, bei allem Respekt. Aber ich glaube nicht, das wir das tun sollten. Vielleicht sind hier sogar mehrere dieser Viecher. Es ist ja auch nicht nur der Blick. Wenn ich an das Gift und die Reißzähne denke. Du hast es ja damals selber erzählt. Ich habe eigentlich keine Lust darauf, mit geschlossenen Augen auf darauf zu warten, zerreißt zu werden."Harry war langsam genervt. Er hatte die Augen schon lange geschlossen gehabt. Sein Arm wurde auch langsam schwer. „ Ron, ich kann dich vollkommen verstehen. Aber jetzt ist eine ganz andere Situation! Wir sind vorbereitet, Professor Dumbledore ist hier! Darüber hinaus, schätze ich, das ich des Vieh kontrollieren kann. Das konnte Riddle nämlich damals. Allerdings glaube ich eher, das es keinen mehr gibt, uns unsere Sorge fehl am Platz ist. Schließe nun endlich deine Augen, damit ich den Test machen kann!" Zwischenzeitlich war jedoch etwas passiert, womit Harry nicht gerechnet hatte. Er erinnerte sich an Mc Gonagalls Worte, mit den positiven Eigenschaften der Tiergestalten. Er konnte Dumbledore, der ihm am nächsten stand atmen hören. Rons Worte hatte er fast wie ein Schreien aufgenommen. „ Ron, sprich bitte etwas leiser. Denk mal an Professor Mc Gonagals Worte. Das mit den positiven Eigenschaften der Tiergestalten. Ich merke bereits erste Auswirkungen. Ich kann Professor Dumbledore Atmen hören. Mein Gespür für Gefahr ist auch fiel stärker geworden. Professor Mc Gonagall! Jetzt weis ich, warum Sie jeden Streit so schnell entdeckt haben. Es waren Ihre Katzensinne."Mc Gonagall antwortete „ Potter, da muss ich Ihnen leider Recht geben. Aber das bleibt ein Geheimnis unter den hier anwesenden. Selbst Professor Dumbledore wußte das bis jetzt nicht."Dumbledore erwiderte jedoch „ Sie täuschen sich Professor. Diese Tatsache war mir schon immer bewusst. Jedoch weiß ich, das es ein offenes Geheimnis ist. Es ist eine Tatsache, das Animagi, die im normalen Leben stehen, diese Dinge niemals erwähnen. Es ist allerdings auch eine Tatsache, das unsere neuen Animagi zu ihrem eigenen Schutz schnell lernen müssen, zwischen ihren Sinnen, und das, was sie bemerken dürfen, zu unterscheiden. Das gilt ins besondere in Bezug auf Mr. Draco Malfoy. Nun möchte ich nochmals darum bitten, das Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley ihre Augen schließen, damit wir den Test durchführen können. Das alles kann nach dem Test besprochen werden."Harry fragte noch einmal nach „Hermine, hast du endlich deine Augen geschlossen?" Nach Hermines bejahen, gab Dumbledore Harry zu verstehen, das er den Test durchführen konnte. Dieser musste sich nun richtig konzentrieren, da er ja mit geschlossenen Augen sich eine Schlange vorstellen musste. Er schaffte es (Sprich zu mir, Slytherin, größter der Vier von Hogwarts) . Erst dachte Harry, das er normal gesprochen hätte, aber da niemand was sagte, wußte er, das er in Parsel gesprochen hatte. Nach einer gewissen Zeit, die länger war, als damals gab er Entwarnung. „ Es ist alles in Ordnung. Sie hätte längst auftauchen müssen. Deshalb glaube ich nicht, das es Nachkommen gibt. Ich mache jetzt meine Augen wieder auf."Dumbledore gab ihm recht „ Die Gefahr ist für immer vorbei. Harry hat recht."Mc Gonagall gab Hermine den Spiegel mit den Worten zurück „ Ich bin froh, das es vorbei ist."Nach dem Ron auch einen kleinen freudigen Kommentar abgegeben hatte, fragte Harry Mc Gonagall „ Professor, wann können wir mit dem Training anfangen?"Sie antwortete prompt „ Sofort Potter. Deshalb sind wir ja hier. Es ist ähnlich, wie der Patronus Zauber. Sie müssen Ihren Geist lehren, und sich fest auf ihre Tiergestalt konzentrieren. Umgekehrt ist es genauso. Allerdings schätze ich, das es Ihnen sehr viel leichter fallen wird, da Sie im Gegensatz zu Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley, den Patronus Zauber beherrschen."So konzentrierte sich Harry. Wie er es kannte, versuchte er nun nur an die Tiergestalt zu denken. Dann passierte es. Aus seinem Sehvermögen verschwand die Farbe. Er wurde auch irgendwie zu Boden gedrückt. Schließlich hatte er ein Gefühl, als wenn sich irgend etwas an seinem Po getan hätte. Im gleichen Moment Donnerte ein sehr lautes Scheppern in seinen Ohren. Harry sah auf eine Professorin, die irgendwie da stand, als wenn sie zu einer Statue geworden wäre. Ihr Zauberstab lag auf dem Boden. Harry, der längst gemerkt hatte, das seine Hände schwer auf dem Boden standen, sah an seinen Armen runter. Er fühlte auch, das sein Gewicht irgendwie gleichmäßig auf seine Hände und Füße verteilt waren. Er stellte fest, das seine Hände und seine Arme nicht mehr vorhanden waren. Er schaute auf Fellbedeckte Pfoten herunter. Er wollte nun schauen, was sich an seinem Po getan hatte. Er sah einen Wedelnden Schwanz. Er freute sich. Die Verwandlung war geglückt. Nun sah er wieder Mc Gonagall an, die sich mittlerweile etwas gefangen zu haben schien. Sie rang nach Luft „ Potter, Wenn Sie sich gleich zurück verwandelt haben, würde ich gerne wissen, wie Sie das geschafft haben. Mir ist in meinem ganzen Leben nicht ein Animagus unter die Augen gekommen, der es so schnell geschafft hatte. Der mir bekannte Rekord liegt bei 3 Monaten."Harry konzentrierte sich wieder, und verwandelte sich zurück. Dumbledore klinkte sich nun wieder ein. „ Harry, es wäre auch für mich nicht uninteressant. Trotz meines Alters habe ich die gleichen Erfahrungen, wie Professor Mc Gonagall."Nun bekam Harry Probleme. Aber es musste im Patronus Zauber liegen. „ Es muss der Patronus Zauber sein. Für den habe ich Monate gebraucht. Aber die Konzentration ist in etwa die gleiche. Jedenfalls brauche ich mittlerweile für den Patronus Zauber gerade mal höchstens 10 Sekunden."Dumbledore sah Harry nun über seine Brillengläser hinweg an. „ Harry, dann würde ich diesen nun gerne sehen." Nun brauchte er nicht lange zu überlegen. Die geglückte Verwandlung war der passende Gedanke, und nun rief er schon nach zwei Sekunden „ Expecto Patronum"und wie immer Schoß der Hirsch aus seinem Zauberstab und verschwand wieder, nachdem er einmal im Bogen gelaufen war. Dumbledore sah Harry nun sehr ernst an. „ Harry, ich bitte dich darum, mich heute Abend in meinem Büro aufzusuchen. Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley dürfen dich begleiten, aber Sie müssen vor der Tür warten. Es gibt etwas, was ich dir heute Abend sagen muss. Es hat nichts mit dem Orden zu tun. Es ist auch nur für dich alleine bestimmt. Ich wünsche, das du mir jetzt keine weiteren Fragen darüber stellst. Weiter wünsche ich, das niemand Ihn hinterher danach fragen wird. Es ist Zeit, das du es erfährst. Aber das alles erst heute Abend."Harry nickte nur, das er verstanden hatte. Dumbledore hatte es so gesagt, wie er ihm damals gesagt hatte, das er mit niemanden über Nevilles Eltern sprechen darf. So wußte er nur zu gut, das es ernst gemeint war. Nun schaute Harry zu Hermine und Ron. Nach einer Weile, hatte es Ron ebenfalls geschafft.Genauso, wie Hermine. Sie hatten auch festgestellt, das Sie sich als Tiere unterhalten können. Jedoch hatte es einen kleinen Nachteil gegeben, der im Grunde ein Vorteil war. Sie konnten die menschliche Sprache sowohl als Tiere, als auch als Menschen verstehen. Das gleiche galt für die Tiersprache. Die blieb ihnen in der menschlichen Form verschlossen. Weiterhin legten Sie einen Plan fest, wie es ihnen möglich war, die anderen Mitglieder zu treffen, und unentdeckt unter der Nase aller anwesenden Schüler durch Hogwarts zu laufen. Sie hatten beschlossen, das Sie in ihrer Tiergestalt am Mittagessen teilnehmen würden. Dafür durften Sie sich auch am Lehrertisch setzen. Besser gesagt, davor. Als Ort, wo sie kurz etwas essen konnten, und sich verwandeln konnten, hatten sie Dumbledores Büro ausgemacht. Dazu hatte Mc Gonagall ihnen erklärt, das Ihre Körper sich auch innerlich verändert hatten. Sie konnten sich nun im Notfall sogar von Dingen ernähren, die auf dem Boden gefallen wahren. Dabei hatte Mc Gonagall noch eingestehen müssen, das sie sich mal bei Muggel von Dosen Katzenfutter ernähren musste. Sie hätte dort keine Fluchtmöglichkeit gehabt. Die Zeit verging sehr schnell, und schließlich forderte Dumbledore auf, diese Runde zu schließen. Schließlich trennten sich erst einmal Ihre Wege vor der Toilette.  
  
Während dessen passierte im Ligusterweg etwas, was absolut voraus zu sehen war. Die Dursleys wurden unter lautstarkem Protest und mit Körperlicher Gegenwehr (die nunmal bei Zauberern absolut nichts bringen) aus ihrem Haus geholt und in den Hogwarts Express eingesperrt. Diese befand sich nun auf den Weg sein Gäste gegen ihren Willen nach Hogwarts zu bringen.  
  
In der Bibliothek hatte Snape Malfoy erwischt. Allerdings hatte Snape nicht heraus bekommen, was Malfoy plante. Snape kannte ihn jedoch zu gut, und so musste Snape andere Möglichkeiten zu benutzen, da er unbedingt Malfoys Plan herausfinden musste, da er sich denken konnte, das es was mit Potter zu tun hatte. Aufgrund der Ereignisse, konnte Potter dadurch ungewollt den ganzen Orden verraten. So hatte er entsprechend Professor Lupin eingeweiht, das diese Malfoy zu ihm schicken sollte. Dieser Plan sollte während der nächsten Unterrichts Stunde durchgeführt werden.  
  
So gingen die drei nun zu der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde. Auf dem Weg dorthin vernahmen Sie bereits die Warnung von Lupin. Sie sollten, wenn sie die Warnung verstanden hatten, leicht nicken, wenn sie ihn sehen. 


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Unterricht hörte er Remus, der ihm etwas gar nicht angenehmes zu berichten hatte. Es war eher eine Warnung gewesen. Als ob er es nicht wüsste, fragte er die beiden Trotzdem ganz leise „ Habt Ihr das auch gehört? Dann müssen wir wohl höllisch aufpassen."Hermine bejahte seine Frage und gab mal wieder ihren Kommentar dazu „ wenn das Stimmt, müssen wir sehr aufpassen, und uns genau an die Anweisungen halten. Wenn Malfoy nur irgend etwas mitbekommt, können wir uns die Konsequenzen ausmalen. Der hat doch immer Kontakt mit seinem Vater, und der hängt ewig im Ministerium. Also würde der ganze Orden auffliegen."Nun nahmen sie wie immer in der ersten Reihe platz. Dabei gaben sie unauffällig Lupin das Zeichen. Jedoch durfte Harry direkt wieder aufstehen, da Sirius ins Klassenzimmer kam, und Lupin davon absolut nicht angetan war. „ Professor, dürfte ich den Hund draußen anleinen?"„ Mr. Potter, das dürfen Sie. Ich dulde normalerweise keine Tiere im Klassenraum, die nicht zum Unterricht gehören."Harry zog den Hund, der in Wirklichkeit Sirius war, leicht verstört aus dem Raum „ Tut mir leid, so gut, wie du auch aussiehst. Aber du darfst nicht mit in den Unterricht. Ich muss übrigens Professor Dumbledore noch fragen, wie du heißt."Dann kniete er sich draußen vor Sirius hin „Aufpassen, Gefahr, Malfoy, Verdacht."Sirius sah ihn an, als wenn er nun überhaupt nichts mehr begreifen würde. Doch das hielt nur kurz an, und nun machte er eine Miene, das er begriffen hatte. Harry wollte nun aufstehen, als er Malfoy hinter sich hörte. „ Schaut euch das an! Zwei Straßenköter in Hogwarts!"Harry ignorierte ihn jedoch, und betrat vor Malfoy wieder den Klassenraum. Dabei fand er es zu schade, das er sich nicht vor Malfoys Augen verwandeln konnte. Dann hätte er ihn in die Schranken verwiesen. Da er das jedoch nicht konnte, biss er die Zähne zusammen, und nahm wieder Platz. Nun kam auch noch dazu, das sich Malfoy dreist hinter die drei setzte. Leider hatte es nur Harry bemerkt. So fauchte er Malfoy an, um Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig zu warnen. „ Seit wann interessierst du dich eigentlich für den Unterricht Malfoy? Oder gibt es einen anderen Grund, das du dich direkt hinter uns hinsetzt?"Entsprechend kam die Antwort „ ich hatte Sehnsucht nach dir Narbengesicht. Ich will, soweit es geht in deiner Nähe sein. Wir sorgen uns ja alle so um dich Pottylein!"Nun schallte Lupin durch den Raum „ Mr. Malfoy, da Sie scheinbar schlecht hören können, 5 Punkte von Slytherin, 3 davon sind wegen des Überhörens der Schulglocke, und 2 wegen Beleidigung eines Mitschülers in Gegenwart eines Lehrers. Noch ein weiteres Wort, und ich leite weitere Schritte ein. Ich glaube, Sie haben mich verstanden!"Harry sah, wie Malfoy wütend wurde und wieder aufstand „ Professor, das ist hochgradig Unfair. Potter hat angefangen! Außerdem ist mein Vater im Elternrat. Der sieht es bestimmt nicht gerne, wenn ich so ungerecht behandelt werde."Lupin antwortete „ Mr. Malfoy, kommen Sie bitte nach vorne. Ich habe hier einen Brief, mit dem Sie sich bei Professor Snape im melden. Er ist in seinem Büro."Malfoy ging triumphierend nach vorne, nahm den Brief und verließ den Raum. Lupin sah erleichtert aus. „ So, nun beginnen wir endlich mit dem Unterricht."Nun folgten alle gespannt den Unterricht.  
  
Nun bekam Snape mit Hilfe des Verita Serums heraus, das Malfoy, Harry scheinbar nachspionieren wollte. Da Snape jedoch sehr gut in seinem Fach war, und den Titel Meister der Zaubertränke nicht geschenkt bekommen hatte, konnte sich Malfoy an das Verhör nicht erinnern. Nur, das Snape Malfoy über den Inhalt der Nachricht aufgeklärt hatte, und es intern mit Lupin regeln wollte.  
  
So eine Gewisse Zeit später betrat Malfoy wieder den Klassenraum und nahm Platz. In einem Moment, indem Lupin von Harry abgewannt war, vernahm er Malfoys Stimme. „Das zahl ich dir Heim Potter! Und wenn nicht dir, dann dem Schlammblut, oder dem armseligen Wiesel."Harry schätzte kurz die Lautstärke Malfoys ab und antwortete „ Wage es ja nicht."Gleichzeitig hatte er von allen anderen unbemerkt Hermine und Ron ein Zeichen gegeben, das Sie es ignorieren sollten, denn Ron schien sich wieder auf zu regen. Malfoy bekam es scheinbar mit und fuhr fort „ Ich weis, das hier irgend etwas vergeht, und ich werde heraus finden, was es ist. Denk daran, das du dich nicht immer hinter Lupin oder Dumbledore verstecken kannst."Harry hatte das zwar ignoriert, aber ihm fiel ein, das Lupin über die Ganze Sache, und das Treffen nicht bescheid wußte. Er wollte gerade überlegen, wie er es Lupin unauffällig sagen konnte. Aber in dem Moment klapperte eine Eule an der Scheibe. Lupin öffnete das Fenster, las den Brief und verbrannte diesen. Kurze Zeit Später war der Unterricht zu ende. Harrys Gedanken waren schon längst bei dem Treffen. Hermine sagte unterwegs „ Hoffentlich hatte Malfoy nicht etwas zu gefährliches ausgeheckt."Auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro vergewisserten sie sich mehrmals, ob ihnen niemand gefolgt war. Nun mussten sie vor dem Zugang warten, das Sie das Passwort nicht kannten. Kurz darauf kam Mc Gonagall an „ Bitte gehen Sie schon zur Treppe."Als die drei auf der Treppe standen sagt sie „ Erdbeerfruchteis" und die Treppe setzte sich in Bewegung, worauf Mc Gonagall zur Treppe ging. Nun betraten Sie das Büro. Snape und Dumbledore waren bereits anwesend. Dumbledore gab Gonagall einen Brief. Als sie ihn scheinbar gelesen hatte, sagte sie „ Besser hätte es nicht kommen können."Dumbledore antwortete „ Severus hat uns interessantes zu berichten."In diesem Moment betraten Sirius und Lupin den Raum. Dumbledore versiegelte nun den Raum. Harry hatte jedoch von dem Anti Wanzen Zauber, den Dumbledore gleichzeitig über ihn ausgesprochen hatte, nichts gemerkt. „ Da wir jetzt vollständig sind, bitte ich Severus zu berichten."„ Mr. Malfoy hatte vor, Potter mit einer Wanze aus zu spionieren. Mr. Potter und der Orden währen dann nur außer Gefahr gewesen, so lange Potter in seine Tiergestalt wäre. Aber ist noch weiteres passiert, was Professor Dumbledore berichten möchte."Nun übernahm Dumbledore. „ Ich habe gerade über Harry einen Anti Abhör Zauber ausgesprochen, der auch seine Menschliche Gestalt schützen wird. Aber es gibt noch wichtigeres. Ich gleich beim Mittagessen verkünden müssen, das Lucius Malfoy nicht mehr im Elternrat ist, und per Haftbefehl gesucht wird. Dadurch steht Draco ab sofort unter Beobachtung und auf Probe. Remus, ich komme jetzt zu Ihnen. In der Kammer hat sich herausgestellt, das alle drei jetzt schon in der Lage sind, sich zu verwandeln. Dadurch ergibt sich die Möglichkeit, das die drei getarnt durch Hogwarts laufen können. Damit die Schüler sich bereits an sie gewöhnen, werden die drei als Tiere am Mittagessen teilnehmen. Minerva nimmt Mr. Weasley. Ich nehme Harry. Würden sie so freundlich sein, und Miss Granger nehmen? Die Alibi Geschichten Urlaub und Zeitmangel sind bereits vergeben. Es währe klug, wenn sie Krankheit nehmen würden."Lupin antwortete „ Wenn Miss Granger einverstanden ist, bin ich es auch."Da erschien wie damals bei der Ankunft mit dem Ford ein Teller mit Broten. Harry As sich satt. Dann verwandelte er sich. Kurz danach hatte sich Ron verwandelt. Zum Schluss war noch Hermine dran, die in ihrer Tiergestalt sarkastisch sagte „ Lasst uns gehen, und Malfoy beißen."So ging nun die Gruppe zur Großen Halle. 


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6  
  
Auf dem Weg zur Halle hatte Harry erst mal ein par Probleme. Erst musste er mit 4 Beinen die Treppe vom Büro bewältigen, und dann sah er auch nur schwarzweiß. Schließlich gewöhnte er sich daran. Kurze Zeit später waren sie am Lehrertisch angekommen. Gehorsam setzte sich Harry zu Dumbledores Füßen. Trotz seiner Größe und dem Podest der Lehrertisches konnte er weniger sehen, als in seiner Menschlichen Gestalt. Kurze Zeit später hörte er bereits einiger Schüler schon reden, bevor sie die Halle betreten hatten. Allerdings nahm er nun zum ersten mal verschiedene Parfum Düfte einiger Schülerinnen war. Alles in allem musste er sich erst mal an eine ganz neue Welt gewöhnen. Harry konnte zwar nicht so gut sehen, aber hörte Fred Weasley sagen „ George, schau mal zum Lehrertisch. Wir haben Besuch. Der Hund sieht irgendwie interessant aus."George Weasley antwortete ihm „ Du hast recht. Aber was ist denn das da für ein Tier. Das ist ja ein Panter. Hoffentlich ist der zahm."zur Antwort bekam er zu hören „ Wenn der nicht zahm sein würde, hätte Dumbledore ihn nie hier reingelassen."Harry wollte sich gerade zu Ron umdrehen, als er durch ein vibrieren und kratzen vernahm, das Dumbledore aufgestanden war. Es schienen alle Schüler eingetroffen zu sein. Nun Schallte die Stimme Dumbledores fast unerträglich durch den Raum. „ Ich bitte um Ruhe! Bevor wir mit dem Mal beginnen, habe ich etwas zu verkünden. Es geht um Mr. Malfoy. Da Mr. Lucius Malfoy normalerweise im Elternrat der Schule ist, bin ich gezwungen, eine sehr bedauerliche Angelegenheit nicht nur Mr. Draco Malfoy mitzuteilen, sondern der gesamten Schule. Ich habe erfahren, das Mr. Lucius Malfoy dem Elternrat nicht mehr angehört. Dieser Schritt wurde im Elternrat beschlossen, das gegen Mr. Malfoy ein Haftbefehl mir unbekannten Grundes ausgestellt wurde. Daraus folgt, das Mr. Malfoy Senior ab dem sofortigem Zeitpunkt absolutes Hausverbot erhält. Das ist so in unseren Gesetzen verankert. Dazu gelten zusätzlich Gesetze innerhalb Hogwarts, die Konsequenzen für Mr. Draco Malfoy bedeuten. Diese besagen, das Mr. Malfoy ab sofort auf Probe und unter Beobachtung steht. Darüber hinaus ist es ihm untersagt, die Eulerei zu betreten. Zusätzlich dazu sind wir Lehrer dazu angehalten, den gesamten Brief Verkehr zwischen Mr. Malfoy Senior und seinen Sohn zu kontrollieren. Nun komme ich zu unserem Besuch. Soweit wir von den eigentlichen Besitzern wissen, und wir bisher auch festgestellt haben, sind sie zahm. Bitte denkt aber trotzdem daran, das Tiere Streiche von Schülern nicht so ohne weiteres hinnehmen. Ich würde es nicht gerne sehen, falls sich demnächst ein par Schüler wegen Tierverletzungen im Krankenflügel einfinden würden. Wie oft, wann, und wie lange sie hier in Hogwarts sind, kann ich nicht sagen. Die Ansprech' Personen für die Tiere sind im einzelnen für den Fuchs, Professor Mc Gonagall, für den Panter, Professor Lupin, und für den Hund bin ich es selbst. Nun wünsche ich allen eine gute Mahlzeit."Nun schien Dumbledore wieder platz zu nehmen. Kurz darauf kamen zwei Schüler auf Harry zu. Als sie näher kamen, erkannte er Fred und George. Sie fragten Dumbledore „ Professor, wie heißt der Hund, und darf man ihn streicheln?"Als Antwort hörte Harry Dumbledore sagen „ Blacky heißt er. Das mit dem Streicheln weis ich nicht. Aber ich schätze, das ein vorsichtiger Versuch nicht schaden kann."Harry wollte es darauf ankommen lassen. Ihm war zwar nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache, das die beiden so nah bei ihm waren, und ihn berührten. Aber kurz danach merkte er, das es wunderbar war. Er genoss es. Kurz darauf standen beide wieder auf, und verschwanden. Harry wollte mal ein bisschen rumlaufen. So stand er auf, wartete auf Dumbledores Einverständnis, und lief dann los. Er ging geradewegs zum Gryffindor Tisch. Er spürte plötzlich trotz der fielen schleifenden Schuhgeräusche und des vibrierenden Bodens, das scheinbar jemand schnell durch die Halle lief. Da Harry gerade an eine Stelle war, wo er den Eingang sehen konnte, erkannte er, das es sich um Draco Malfoy handelte. In dem Moment sagte Hermine, das sie auch mal rumlaufen wollte und Malfoy ausspionieren will. Harry antwortete ihr leise, so das er nicht bellen musste „ Hermine, du bist zu spät. Du hast wohl nicht mitbekommen, das Malfoy gerade rausgerannt ist."Nun lief er langsam weiter. Er brauchte nicht vom Boden zu essen, obwohl er satt war. Es wurde nichts herunter geworfen. Er fraß alles aus den Händen der Schüler. Allerdings musste er hierbei auf sein Beißen achten. Er wollte ja niemanden verletzen. Nun vernahm er wieder hastige Bewegungen, und Neville rannte schreiend aus der Halle raus. Kurz danach kam Hermine niedergeschlagen rüber. Jetzt wußte, wer Neville verjagt hatte. Er tröstete Hermine „ Hermine, mach dir nichts draus. Denk doch mal nach! Die Schüler haben bestimmt noch nie in ihrem Leben einen zahmen Panter gesehen. Darüber hinaus reagiert Neville doch immer zu stark."Nun hörte Harry etwas beunruhigendes. George fragt bei Mc Gonagall nach sie „ Endschuldigen sie bitte Professor, aber haben sie Ron, Hermine und Harry gesehen? Ich vermisse die drei. Wissen Sie was darüber?"„ Mr. Weasley, das ist mir allerdings bekannt. Sie erledigen gerade aufgaben, die außer den dreien und den Lehrkräften keinem etwas angehen! Sie brauchen sich nicht darüber zu sorgen. Sonst noch etwas?"„ Ja, wann wird eigentlich unsere neuer Hüter gewählt? Und wann geht das Training wieder los?"„ Ihnen ist scheinbar entgangen, das nicht ich, sondern Ihr Captain für diese Dinge der richtige Ansprechpartner ist. Sie werden sich wohl gedulden müssen, bis sie Mr. Potter das nächste mal sehen."Nun war es wieder stiller am Lehrertisch geworden. Hermine versuchte nun Ron dazu zu bewegen, auch etwas rumzulaufen. Gerade als sie zu Ron gehen wollte, hielt Harry sie zurück „ Hermine bleib hier. Denk doch mal darüber nach, wie sich ein Panter und ein Fuchs in der normalen Natur begegnen würden. Das musst du versuchen nach zu ahmen. Sonst fliegt unsere Tarnung auf. Ich glaube, das wenn du zu Ron gehen würdest, das die Schüler unser Verhalten seltsam finden würden."Nun ging wieder der kleine Verbale krieg zwischen Hermine und Ron los. Auf ihre zickige Art ging sie zu Ron, und wollte ihn drängen, das dieser sich auch streicheln lassen würde. Ron wollte jedoch nicht. Harry ging nun dazwischen. „ Hört auf euch zu zanken. Dumbledore hatte gesagt, das wir zahm sind. Wie sollen die anderen das glauben, wenn ihr aufeinander los geht? Also hört sofort auf!"Ron hatte noch ein par wieder Worte gegeben, trotzdem beruhigten sie sich wieder. Harry hatte jetzt jedoch noch ein anderes Problem. „ Wisst ihr was, lacht bitte nicht, aber mit tut Malfoy leit. Der denkt bestimmt, die ganze Schule sei gegen ihn."Hermine antwortete „Harry, du hast wohl nicht mehr alle. Denk mal daran, wie der mit uns umgeht. Und wie hat er sich benommen, als damals Lupin rausgeworfen wurde? Wie kannst du da mit dem Mitleid haben!"Ron gab noch dazu „ Harry, willst du mir diesen Tag versauen? Malfoy ganz unten. Das ist wie Weihnachten. Und außerdem, bei aller Freundschaft in dieser Hinsicht, du hast nenn Knall! Denk mal daran, wie der mit uns umgeht. Meinst du etwa, der hätte sich dabei um unsere Gefühle gekümmert?"Harry musste Ron indirekt wieder Recht geben. „ Ron, eigentlich hast du recht. Aber stell dir es doch mal vor! Dein Vater ist hoch angesehen und vor allem im Eltern Rat. Er ist dein absolutes Vorbild und du liebst ihn über alles. Dann auch einmal ist alles vorbei und er wird gejagt. Du würdest im gleichem Moment wissen, das du immer in Gefahr läufst, verbannt zu werden. Dur dürftest dann nie mehr in deinem Leben zaubern. Es ist doch fast wie Hagrid. Und denk mal nach. Hagrid leidet bis heute noch unter dem Zauberverbot!"Ron erwiderte „ Darf ich dich daran erinnern, wie er uns immer behandelt hat? Ich versteh dich nicht, Harry. Überleg mal, Malfoy mit einem Lebenslangem Zauberverbot!"Harry musste zwar lachen, sagte jedoch „ Währe zwar schön. Aber die Malfoys sind Reinblüter. Das ist dann genauso, als wenn in deiner Familie noch ein Kind währe, und es ein Scuib ist."Nun Hang sich Hermine rein „ Du übertreibst. Aber es ist besser, wenn ihr die Diskussion verschieben würdet. Wir werden beobachtet und zwar von allen Schülern." Harry war das sehr peinlich. Er setzte sich nun wieder zu Dumbledores Füßen. Das Essen war darüber hinaus schon fast vorbei. Da stand Mc Gonagall plötzlich vor ihm und gab Ron ein Zeichen, ihr zu folgen. Kurz danach hatte Harry Dumbledore zu folgen. Er bekam noch so eben mit, das Lupin und Hermine genauso dran waren. So gingen sie nun wieder in kurzen Abständen zurück zu Dumbledores Büro. Kurz nachdem sie im Büro eingetroffen waren, verwandelte sich Ron zurück, und nahm auf einen von Dumbledore herbeigezauberten Stuhl Platz. Harry verwandelte sich auch wieder zurück, obwohl ihm seine Hundegestalt gefiel. Dumbledore sagte nun „ Wenn alle in ihrer Menschlichen Gestalt anwesend sind, führen wir eine kurze Besprechung durch."Als alle wieder normal saßen, als ob nicht geschehen währe, zauberte Dumbledore noch einen Brotteller herbei „ Falls noch jemand Hunger haben sollte."Dabei sah Dumbledore Ron über seine Brille her an. „ Ich kann von meiner Sicht her diese Aktion als Erfolg einstufen. Harry, du wirst nach der letzten Stunde deine Schulsachen in den Gryffindor Turm bringen, und dich dann am Eingangstor mit Professor Lupin treffen. Hagrid wird bis zu dem Zeitpunkt eine Kutsche bereit gestellt haben. Mit dieser werdet Ihr dann die Dursleys am Bahnhof empfangen. Ihr müsst in den Waggon gehen, da die Durseys diesen nicht verlassen können."Nun schaute Dumbledore Snape an. „ Severus, wenn du Mr. Malfoy siehst, geleite ihn zu mir. Was mit seinem Vater geschehen ist, ist zwar für uns gut. Jedoch ist mir bewusst, wie sehr er unter dieser neuen Situation leidet. Aus diesem Grund ist es meine Pflicht, mit ihm noch einmal ein persönliches Gespräch zu führen."Severus antwortete „ Selbst verständlich. Jedoch werde ich aufgrund meiner früheren Verbindung zu den Malfoys und als sein Hauslehrer auch noch einmal ein Gespräch mit ihm führen."Nun sagte Harry zu Ron und Hermine „ Bitte streitet euch nächstes mal nicht."Ron war leicht beleidigt „ Wir haben nicht gestritten, sondern diskutiert!"Harry setzte nach, „Mit dem gleichen Elan, wie sonst auch!"Dumbledore beendete die Runde „ Ich möchte die Anwesenden darauf aufmerksam machen, das der Unterricht in wenigen Minuten wieder beginnt."Ron schien es verstanden zu haben und stand auf um zu gehen „ Ich weiß zwar absolut nicht, was wir jetzt haben, aber ich will nicht zu spät kommen!"Gonagall stand auch auf. „ Ich werde dann auch gehen. Sie haben übrigens bei mir Unterricht. Deshalb werden Sie drei auf keinen Fall zu spät kommen. Ich werde sie noch kurz zum Gryffindor Turm begleiten. Auf dem Weg werde ich Potter noch über seine Rechte und Pflichten als Mannschaft Captain aufklären. Normalerweise mache ich das unter fier Augen. Aber wir kenne Sie ja gut genug. So kann ich es gleich auf dem Weg machen, und Potter kann sich die Erklärungen gegenüber Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger sparen. Würden Sie mir also bitte folgen!"Harry stand nun auch auf. Ron war schon zur Tür gelaufen und hielt diese auf, worauf grinsend sagte „ Seit wann bist du denn so Charmant?"Ron schien etwas sagen zu wollen, schwieg jedoch. Gonagall bekam nur ein kurzes „ Danke"heraus. Sie schien etwas in Gedanken zu schweben. Nach dem Sie die Treppe des Büros verlassen hatten und auf dem Weg zum Turm waren, fing sie an. „ Mr. Potter, der Posten eines Captains ist etwas besonderes. Er wird nicht nur hoch angesehen, sondern repräsentiert im Grunde die ganze Mannschaft. In etwa haben sie das ja schon früher an Mr. Wood gesehen. Dazu gehören jedoch auch Rechte und Pflichten! Der Captain ist für seine Mannschaft verantwortlich. Sie führen das Team. Genauso müssen Sie es zusammen halten. Das hört sich zwar jetzt gut an, aber ich komme nun zu den Pflichten, die dieser Posten mit sich bringt, und die Meiste Zeit und Arbeit in Anspruch nehmen. Das ist das, was niemand mitbekommt, und das gilt auch für die Mannschaft. Der Captain führt seine Mannschaft in Eigenregie! Das bedeutet, das die einzige Sache, wofür die Hauslehrer zuständig sind, die Absprachen der Trainingszeiten und ähnliches sind. Mit anderen Worten, der Captain hat nur die Platz Nutzung mit dem zuständigem Lehrer abzusprechen. Für alles weitere ist die Lehrkraft nicht zuständig. Der Captain muss das alles selber machen. Das bedeutet auch, das ihm niemand in Entscheidungen reinreden darf. Vorschläge dürfen von anderen gemacht werden. Aber sonst nichts. Von dieser Sache gibt es nur einige ganz seltene Ausnahmen. Eine davon kennen Sie. Das war, als sie als Sucher genommen wurden. Aber solche Ausnahmen sind so selten, das sie eigentlich nie vorkommen. Bestes Beispiel dafür ist das Gryffindor Team. In meiner ganzen Zeit hier als Lehrerin waren Sie die einzige Ausnahme. Des weiteren darf die Lehrkraft einen Captain bestimmen, wenn der alte aus irgend einem Grunde ausscheidet. Wenn man alles zusammen fassen würde, kann man sagen, das der Captain für sein Team indirekt die Rolle eines Lehrers übernimmt. Aufgrund dieser ganzen Sache, hat der Captain auch in dem Umkleideraum des Teams seinen eigenen Raum. Diesen Raum darf nur nach Aufforderung des Captains niemand anderes betreten. Das gilt auch für das gesamte Lehr Personal. In Abwesenheit des Captains darf niemand diesen Raum betreten. Natürlich darf der Captain offiziell in Ausführung seiner Tätigkeit Ankündigungen ans schwarze Brett hängen, falls diese das ganze Haus betreffen. Falls sie in dieser Hinsicht noch irgend welche Fragen haben, bin ich für Sie da."Obwohl sie fast am Gryffindor Eingang angekommen waren, brauchte Harry einen Moment um alles zu verarbeiten. Er hatte zwar schon oft von diesem Rang geträumt, wußte jedoch nicht, wie viel Arbeit und Verantwortung das mit sich bringt. Es musste genauso fiel sein, wie ein Vertrauens Schüler zu sein. Er hatte allerdings wirklich eine brennende Frage. „ Professor, ich wollte fragen, wann wir das nächste Training durchführen können. Da wir ja auch noch einen neuen Hüter brauchen, was fiel Zeit in Anspruch nimmt, währe ein Samstag gut."„ Übernächsten Samstag müsste gehen."„ Ohm Professor, könnte ich da irgend eine Vollmacht oder ähnliches haben? Ich möchte damit nur auf Nummer sicher gehen. Wir haben in dieser Hinsicht leider schon schlechte Erfahrungen mit Slytherin gemacht." „ Sie können die Vollmacht heute Abend beim Essen abholen."Harry konnte nun ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er hatte nun Slytherin mit ihren eigenen Mitteln geschlagen. Er wußte allerdings auch schon, was er heute noch ans schwarze Brett hängen würde. Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren, ging Harry direkt seinen Schlafsaal. Er bereitete seine Schulsachen für die Nächte Stunde vor, und schreib noch eine Nachricht fürs schwarze Brett.  
  
An alle Bewerber für die Position des Hüters in unserer Hausmannschaft!  
  
Alle, die sich für diese Position bewerben möchten, bitte ich, sich unter diese Nachricht Handschriftlich (Lesbar) einzutragen. Ihr habt dafür bis nächsten Freitag Zeit. Danach werden keine Bewerbungen mehr entgegen genommen. Am Samstag werde ich alle, die sich hier eingetragen fragen, ob sie ihre Bewerbung zurück ziehen wollen, oder nicht. Wenn sie bei ihrem Entschluss bleiben, ist dieser bindend. Wann, und um wie viel Uhr die Auswahl stattfindet, wird zum entsprechenden Zeitpunkt bekannt gegeben.  
  
Gezeichnet  
  
Gryffindor Hausmannschaft  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Mannschafts Captain  
  
Nun nahm er seine Schulsachen und die Nachricht und ging wieder runter, wo er direkt die Nachricht ans Brett hängte. Hermine hatte sich die Nachricht durchgelesen und hatte direkt leichte Einwände. „ Willst du nicht lieber für alle Interessenten einen Treffpunkt ausmachen? So wir das ziemlich mühselig. Du müsstest allen hinterher rennen. Und ich finde, du solltest die Mannschaft mitentscheiden lassen, wer ins Team kommt."Harry konnte Hermine verstehen. Allerdings hatte er schon einen Plan gehabt, den er Hermine kurz erklärte. „ Ich werde niemanden hinterherlaufen. Die Zahl der Bewerber wird nicht groß sein. Das wird am Samstag schnell gehen. Allerdings ist es nur eine Vorauswahl. Die sich interessieren, werden mich sowieso aufsuchen. Ich will so einfach nur schon mal die rausfiltern, die nur nach Lust und Laune sich eintragen. Wenn sich jemand eingetragen hat, und auch am Freitag noch dabei bleibt, bei dem weis ich, das er entsprechenden Willen hat. Bei der eigentlichen und richtigen Auswahl, wird sowieso die ganze Mannschaft dabei sein. Die Person muss schließlich nicht nur Willen zeigen, sondern auch in die Mannschaft passen, und mit ihr harmonieren. Denk mal daran, wenn jemand schon die Vorauswahl nicht richtig hinbekommt. Wie soll das dann mit der Person weitergehen. Ich könnte doch nie beim Training und bei den Spielen auf eine solche Person zählen. Falls jedoch Professor Mc Ganagall jemanden findet, ist das ganze sowieso hinfällig."Hermine meinte noch, das sie sich beeilen sollten, damit sie nicht doch noch zu spät kommen würden. Jedoch schrieb sie vorher ihren Namen auf die noch lehre Liste. Gonagall warf ein „ Ich bin noch da, weil ich auf sie warte. Aber wir müssen wirklich los."Harry war überrascht, als Hermine ihren Namen aufgeschrieben hatte. „ Hermine, bist du dir sicher, das du dich bewerben möchtest? Ich hätte das nicht von dir erwartet. Aber wo bleibt eigentlich Ron?"Nun rief er zum Jungen Schlafsaal rauf „ Ron, wo bleibst du! Wir müssen los!"Vom Schlafsaal schallte es zurück „ Ich komme ja!"Kurz darauf kam Ron glücklich angerannt. „ Wir können. Einen Moment noch"er schaute sich den Aushang an, und seine Freude war wie weggewischt. Nun schaute Ron kurz zu Hermine und lächelte nur noch. Dieses lächeln kannte Harry nur zu gut. Es war nicht echt. Schließlich sagt Ron „ Bin fertig. Wir können gehen."Nun liefen sie los. Dabei flüsterte Harry Ron in der Hoffnung, das Gonagall nicht mitbekommen würde zu „ Ich dachte, du willst dich bewerben? Gegen dich hat Hermine keine Chance. Aber du musst dich dafür auf die Liste eintragen. Sonst kann ich dich nicht nehmen. Ich hoffe, du machst es noch."Ron antwortete „ Ich kann mich nicht bewerben. Ich kann doch nicht gegen Hermine antreten. Das würdest du auch nicht." Harry musste Ron recht geben. So was macht man wirklich nicht. Aber er wollte Ron eine Chance geben, da er wußte, wie gut Ron ist. Er durfte die beiden in dieser Hinsicht nicht beeinflussen. Sonst würde er seine Neutralität verlieren. Er überlegte hin und her. Schließlich fragte er Mc Gonagall. Dabei musste er aber über zig Ecken fragen, weil er niemanden beleidigen wollte. „ Professor, ich bräuchte mal einen Rat."„ Was gibt es Potter?"Antwortete sie während des Laufens. „ E ist folgender maßen. Ich kenne eine Person, die eine bestimmte Tätigkeit im privatem seit Jahren gut macht. Nun wollte es diese Person offiziell machen. Das geht jedoch nicht, da der beste Freund dieser Person ihm zuvor gekommen ist. Allerdings weis ich, das die Person, die in der Tätigkeit besser währe, einen Rückzieher gemacht hat, da sie nicht gegen einen Freund antreten wollte. Was würden Sie in so einer Sache machen?"Gonagall überlegte einen Moment „ Schwierige Situation. Sehr schwierig. Ich würde aber ein offenes Gespräch führen, damit kann man die Gefühle von niemanden verletzen, und es bleibt neutral. Vielleicht überlegt sich die Person, die abgesprungen ist, sich die Sache doch noch anders."Zu Harrys bedauern hatte Hermine alles verstanden. Sie starrte Ron an „ Was ist? Schau nicht so komisch! Ich bin nicht so versessen, in die Mannschaft zu kommen. Ich will nicht gegen dich antreten. Aber ich treibe normalerweise zu hause Sport in einer Basketball Mannschaft. Das kann ich ja nun, wie wir alle wissen nicht mehr. Ich könnte ja auch nur Ersatzspieler sein."Die letzten Worte hatte sie versöhnlich gesagt. Harry ging nun indirekt da zwischen „ Professor, ist den so etwas erlaubt?"„ Hier in Hogwarts gab es zwar so etwas noch nicht, aber die Regeln sind nicht dagegen. Das währe möglich. Aber Sie sind der Captain, auch für solche Dinge! Das müssen sie entscheiden!"Harry hatte nun die Lösung „ Hermine und Ron! Ihr braucht nicht gegen einander anzutreten. Aber denkt daran, das ein Ersatzspieler mehr Arbeit hat. Im Gegensatz zu den normalen Spielern muss der Ersatzspieler in allen Positionen klar kommen. Sonst kann eine Mannschaft schließlich den Ersatzspieler nicht gebrauchen. Trotzdem muss Ron dafür sich in die Liste eintragen. Alle müssen die Auswahl überstehen. Da gibt es keine Ausnahme. Damit ist das Thema erledigt!"Hermine sagte zu Harry „ Ich währe sowieso lieber Ersatzspieler , anstatt nur Hüter. Kannst du nicht dafür eine Extra Liste machen, und mich aus der normalen Liste streichen?"Harry hatte längst einen Entschluss gefast „ Nein, das werde ich nicht tun! Der erste wird Hüter, und der zweite Ersatzspieler. Sonst dauert die Auswahl ja ewig. Außerdem werden nicht nur die Hüter Fähigkeiten getestet. Also wartet es einfach ab!" Mittlerweile waren sie am Unterrichtsraum angekommen. Ron war Rot angelaufen „Moment! Ich will nicht, das du zurück trittst. Nicht wegen mir. Geh zur Auswahl, und damit basta! Harry, für mich brauchst du das nicht zu machen! Ich will nicht, das wegen mir Regeln geändert werden. Außerdem, seit wann gibt es hier Ersatzspieler!"Hermine entgegnete „ Was regst du dich eigentlich so auf? Ich selber würde lieber auf allen Positionen spielen, als nur auf einer. Außerdem solltest du mal endlich mehr lesen! In der Weltmeisterschaft gibt es seit 1928 Ersatzspieler. Jedoch wurden sie seit 1945 im Grunde nicht mehr benötigt, da die Sucher den Schnatz immer schnell genug gefangen hatten."„Ich rege mich doch überhaupt nicht auf! Du bist doch nur wegen mir auf die Idee mit dem Ersatzspieler gekommen. Und es kann ganz gut sein, das du nie in einem Spiel eingesetzt wirst. Ich werde es nicht zulassen, das du wegen mir einen Rückzieher machst. Das kommt nicht in Frage!"Nun raste Hermine fast vor Wut. „ Das Buch habe ich auch in ein par Sekunden hinter deinem Rücken durchgelesen gehabt. Sonst noch was? Denkst du wirklich, das ich mich nach dir richten werde, und unbedingt Hüter werden wollte? Wenn schon! Ich bin darauf absolut nicht versessen. Erst recht nicht darauf, vor der ganzen Schule meine Flugkünste zu beweisen. Ich will einfach nur Sport treiben!"Nun passierte es. Harry hatte gemerkt, das Ron rasend vor Wut war. Er schrie Hermine an „ Mach was du willst! Du hättest sowieso keine Chance gegen mich! Dich hätte ich ohne Mühe vom Besen gefegt. Jetzt blamierst du sich wenigstens nicht!"Nun musste Harry was unternehmen. Mittlerweile waren sie das unangenehme Zentrum der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit. „Silencio"Schoß nun aus ihm heraus „ Hermine, Ron hat das bestimmt nicht so gemeint. Aber was ihr beide hier gerade aufführt, ist das peinlichste, was ihr euch seit sehr langer Zeit geliefert habt. Ihr seit 15! Also benehmt euch danach. Außerdem, was würdet ihr bei einem Spiel machen? Dagegen ist das hier nur ein schlechter Scherz. Da gibt es reichlich schlimmeres."Nun nahm er den Bann wieder von beiden runter. Nun kam allerdings Gonagall wieder aus dem Klassenzimmer „ Potter, Sie wissen ganz genau, das es Schülern nicht gestattet ist, auf den Fluren zu zaubern. Da ich aber genauso gehandelt hätte, 1 Punkt Abzug für Gryffindor. Allerdings was Sie beide, Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley angeht, sie haben sich beide wirklich hier in der Öffentlichkeit zufiel erlaubt. So etwas klärt man Privat. Deshalb jeweils 10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor. So, nun bleiben sie bitte ruhig und kommen rein. Dann können wir anfangen."Ron tat Harry leid. Kurz bevor er sich neben den nun niedergeschlagenen Ron setzte, sagte er „ Ron, ich hätte dich gerne in Schutz genommen. Aber sieh das mal von meiner Seite her. Ich hätte vor den Augen Gonagalls Partei ergriffen. Was währe wohl dann passiert? Ich hätte das Vertrauen, was sie in mich gesetzt hat, missbraucht und hätte es verloren. Ich musste mich gegen meinen eigenen Willen raushalten. Es hätte sonst sogar passieren können, das ich den Posten wieder hätte abgeben müssen."Nun nahm Harry endgültig platz. Gleichzeitig hoffte er, das Hermine sich zu ihnen setzen würde. Nun hatte Harry verloren. „ Potter, was ich im Flur gesagt hatte, gilt auch für Sie. Auch der Posten des Captains schützt Sie nicht davor. Sie besitzen darin auch keine Sonderrechte. Damit sie es direkt lernen, noch einmal 15 Punkte von Gryffindor."Nun kochte in ihm die Wut. Wegen dieser blöden Sache, wo er Ron nun letztendlich nur aufmuntern wollte, hatte sie jetzt 36 Punkte verloren. Das war sehr schwer wieder hinzukriegen. Hermine ging zwar an ihnen vorbei, und fauchte „ Super, das hast du jetzt von der Streiterei! 36 Punkte Abzug. Super hinbekommen!" allerdings nahm sie ganz außen platz. Sie schien zu versuchen, die Punkte wiederzubekommen, indem sie sich noch mehr wie sonst meldete. Allerdings hatte sie soweit Harry es mitbekam nicht einmal zu ihnen rüber geschaut. Bis zum Ende der Stunde hatte es Hermine geschafft, die Punkte wieder aufzuholen. Er konnte sich jedoch nicht darüber freuen. Es war kurz davor, das er die Dursleys abholen musste. Aus diesem Grund sank seine Laune, die sich im Laufe der Stunde wieder erholt hatte, nun noch tiefer. Tiefer sogar als bei dem Streit. 


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7  
  
Die Stunde war fast beendet. Harry wurde es mulmig. Der Moment rückte immer näher, in dem er die Dursleys abholen musste. Aber hier konnte er sich wenigstens mit zaubern wehren. Außerdem hatte Hermine ja das mit den Punkten gerettet. Direkt nach dem es geklingelt hatte, sagte er kurz zu Ron und Hermine „ Habt ihr euch wieder eingekriegt? Danke Hermine. Du hast uns gerettet. Ich muss jetzt leider gehen und die Dursleys abholen. Macht euch auf einiges gefast. Versucht aber um um Merlins Willen, nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Bei den Dursleys geht das schneller als man denkt."Ron antwortete „ Das schaffen wir schon. Wir gehen denen einfach aus dem Weg." Hermine hatte nichts gesagt. So ging Harry seine Sachen weg bringen. Am Eingang angekommen, sah er bereits Remus. Harry hatte jedoch nicht bemerkt, das Ron ihn trotz der Hast begleitet hatte. Ron verabschiedete sich mit „ Viel Spaß"und ging weg. Nun versicherte sich Harry, das sie alleine waren. „ Gut das wir alleine sind Remus. Könnten wir noch einen Moment warten? Ich hoffe, das Hermine kurz kommt. Übrigens, ich habe meinen Zauberstab dabei. Den brauche ich bestimmt, um mich gegen die Dursleys wehren zu können. Denn die werden sich bestimmt mit all ihren Muggel Kräften zur Wehr setzen." „Kein Problem. Einen kurzen Moment haben wir noch Zeit. Der Zug wird aber gleich im Bahnhof ankommen. Hagrid hat bereits eine Kutsche am Portal bereit gestellt. Wir sollen sie übrigens in die Große Halle bringen, und nicht in sein Büro. Er vertraut denen nicht. Er möchte auch nicht, das sie irgend welche Passwörter mitbekommen. Deshalb sind sie auch weit weg von den Häusern untergebracht. Sie werden übrigens beim Krankenflügel wohnen. Ich soll dir übrigens einen schönen Gruß von Mr. Weasley bestellen. Ich habe mich zur Vorbereitung auf sie mich bei ihm schlau gemacht. Er ist bis heute über den damaligen Besuch hinweg gekommen. Nach seiner Meinung sind es die schlimmsten Muggel, die er jemals kennen gelernt hat. Er hat noch gesagt, das du dir nicht alles von denen gefallen lassen sollst. Also ich werde sie auf jedenfalls wo weit es geht meiden. Ich bin auch froh, wenn das vorbei ist. Auf jeden Fall scheinen die nach seiner Meinung nach zu denken, das es keine Magische Welt geben dürfte."Harry gab Remus recht „ Du glaubst gar nicht, wie mir damals Mr. Weasley Leit getan hatte. Er hatte uns damals die Flucht befohlen. Als er hinterher ankam, brauchte er den ganzen Abend, um sich einigermaßen zu erholen. Aber hier gibt es wenigstens etwas gutes. Im Ligusterweg musste ich mir wegen den Gesetzen alles gefallen lassen. Aber hier darf ich mich wehren."Kurz danach sagte Remus „ Harry, wir müssen los!"Sie gingen nun zur Kutsche „ Ach ja, was ich dir noch erzählen wollte, hat sich erledigt. Du weißt ja bescheid. Wenn es gehen würde, und nicht zu riskant währe, würde ich denen lieber in meiner anderen Gestalt entgegen treten."Nun befanden sie sich auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof. Die Fahrt war still gewesen. Das lag allerdings an der unangenehmen Situation. Als sie am Bahnhof ankamen, fuhr der Zug bereits ein. Remus fand als erstes wieder Worte „ Das war aber knapp. Hast du deinen Zauberstab bereit?"Die Frage war jedoch überflüssig. Harry hatte ebenso seinen Zauberstab bereit in seiner Hand liegen. Sie brauchten den Waggon, worin sich die Dursleys befanden nicht zu suchen. Man hörte sie bereits auf dem Bahnsteig. Sie stiegen in den Waggon. Als Harry die Abteil Tür auf schob, sprang Onkel Vernon ihm schon entgegen. Im gleichen Moment reagierte er mit „ Potegro". Onkel Vernon flog darauf hin gegen die gegenüberliegende Abteil Wand. Tante Petunia wollte gerade schreien. Da erstickte Harry ihren Versuch mit dem Silencio Zauber bereits im keim. Harry hatte den gleichen Zauber aus Sicherheitsgründen auch gegen Dudley ausgesprochen. Nun begrüßte er die Zwangsberuhigten Dursleys „ Damit ihr es wisst. Ich bin darüber, das ihr hier seid genauso wenig glücklich, wie Ihr. Ich darf hier übrigens zaubern. Folgt uns lieber ohne Gegenwehr. Das ist für beide Seiten besser. Mein Zauber hält zwar gegen auch nur eine begrenzte Zeit. Aber dieser Mann neben mir, ist Professor Lupin. Er ist ein voll ausgebildeter Zauberer, und seine Zauber halten so lange, wie es sein muss, oder wie er will."Remus sagte nun „ Harry hat Recht. Das mit der Begrenzten Zeit ist nur bei ihm so. Aber alles weitere erfahren Sie noch. Folgen Sie uns bitte."Harry merkte in Remus Stimme, das dieser scheinbar etwas erschüttert war. Nun sprach er etwas gegen die Dursleys mit dem Zauberstab. Harry konnte den Zauber nicht verstehen. Aber Remus klärte sie auf „ jetzt ist es ihnen möglich, den Waggon zu verlassen, und Hogwarts zu sehen. Kommen sie jetzt bitte mit. Wegrennen hilft nichts. Wir sind hier weit ab, von sämtlicher Muggel, ähm von sämtlicher nicht Zauberer Zivilisation."Nun machte sich dir Gruppe auf den Weg zur Kutsche. Harry war an der Spitze, und Remus bildete den Schluss. In der Kutsche sagte Onkel Vernon „ Die Kutsche wird scheinbar von einem Motor angetrieben. Ich habe nämlich keine Pferde gesehen. Darf man nach die Art des Antriebs fragen, und wie stark dieser ist?"Remus fing an sich lachen zu amüsieren. „ So eine Frage konnte nur von Muggeln kommen! Diese Kutsche wird von einem magischen Pferd gezogen. Es existiert kein Antrieb, den sie kennen würden. Diese Pferde, die die Kutschen ziehen, können selbst in unserer magischen Welt nur eine sehr geringe Anzahl von Hexen und Zauberer sehen. Leider gehört Mr. Potter zu dieser Gruppe."Onkel Vernon hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Nun konnte Harry etwas sagen, da die Dursleys nicht mehr seine Erziehungsberechtigten waren. „ Ich muss auch was sagen. Das sage ich hier, bevor ihr es von anderen erfahrt. Das sage ich aber nur, weil ihr nicht mehr meine Erziehungsberechtigten seit."Fragend sah er dabei Remus an, der ihn sogleich bestätigte „ Ja, das stimmt. Da du nun auch über die Sommerferien hier bist, habe ich von Professor Dumbledore erfahren, das den Dursleys die Erziehungsgewalt über dich entzogen wurde."Nun rückte Harry mit der Sprache raus „ Dann kann ich ja weiter reden. Ich bin nicht Arm. Über das Geld, was Ihr mir gegeben habt, und wovon Ihr immer so geprahlt habt, wie fiel Geld Ihr habt, kann ich nur lachen. Ich habe soviel Geld, das ich Onkel Vernons Firma ohne Probleme zweimal kaufen könnte. Meine echten Eltern haben mich nicht in dieser Hinsicht nicht im Stich gelassen. Ich kann das Geld wahrscheinlich in meinem ganzen Leben nicht ausgeben. Soviel ist es. Aber ich lebe auch hier normal und bin im Gegensatz zu euch nicht hochnäsig!"Nun war es raus. Onkel Vernon schien nun vor Wut zu kochen „ Waas? Du bist Reich? Und dann lässt du dich von uns durchfüttern?" Remus zog warnend seine Zauberstab gegen Onkel Vernon „ Wagen Sie es ja nicht. Was fällt Ihnen überhaupt ein, das durchfüttern zu nennen? Ich weiß genau, wie Sie ihn behandelt haben. Es ist eine Schande. Mr. Potter prahlt mit seinem Geld überhaupt nicht. Ich weiß nur, wie viel es ungefähr ist, da ich ein Freund von James Potter war. Es ist zwar Zauberer Geld, aber es müssten umgerechnet weit über 2 Millionen Pfund sein."Nun herrschte wieder Stille in der Kutsche. Sie erreichten Hogwarts, und als sie die Eingangshalle betraten, saß zu Ihren Füßen eine Katze mit Ringen um den Augen. Remus sprach sie an „ Professor Mc Gonagall, möchten sie uns zu Professor Dumbledore in der Großen Halle begleiten?"Vernon sprach dazwischen „ Sind sie noch ganz bei Trost? Seit wann redet man mit so einer Katze?"Gonagall verwandelte sich prompt wieder zurück und man sah ihr die Wut an „ Mr. Dursley, ich verbitte mir solche Dinge innerhalb Hogwarts! Diese Dinge sind normalerweise der magischen Welt vorbehalten. Also halten Sie sich zurück mit dingen, die Sie nicht verstehen. Und natürlich kennen Sie mich. Ich habe Sie den Tag, bevor sie MR. Potter bekamen den ganzen Tag beobachtet. Ich weiß auch, wie sie über uns denken! Ich möchte ihnen auch mitteilen, das sie von meiner Seite her, hier nur geduldet sind. Sie sind übrigens die Ersten Muggel, die jemals Hogwarts betreten haben. Ich bin übrigens die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin. Professor Dumbledore erwartet uns bereits."Während sich Gonagall jedoch verwandelt hatte, sprang Tante Petunia schreiend zurück. Dudley versteckte sich nun hinter seiner Mutter. Als Gonagall ihre Rede beendet hatte, hatten sich einige Schüler versammelt. Gonagall wandte sich zu den Schülern „ sie können wieder ihren Beschäftigungen nachgehen. Gewöhnen sie sich schon einmal daran."Nun wandte sie sich wieder Harry und der restlichen Gruppe zu „ Würden Sie uns nun in die Große Halle folgen! Potter und Professor Lupin kennen den weg." Als sie nun zur großen halle gingen drehte sich Mc Gonagall zu den Schülern um, die noch immer da standen „ Wagen sie uns ja nicht zu folgen. Jeder, der uns folgt, bekommt 5 Punkte abgezogen."Nun betraten Sie die Halle. Harry hatte erwartet, das Dumbledore an seinem Platz war. Er stand jedoch mitten in der Halle. Und darüber hinaus schein kein Schüler ihnen zu folgen. Onkel Vernon sprach Dumbledore an. Harry bemerkte direkt, das Onkel Vernon, Dumbledore erst anbrüllen wollte. Aber Harry merkte schnell, das von Dumbledore wieder diese Aura ausging, die Angst und Respekt einflößend war. So sprach Onkel Vernon reichlich ruhiger, als er es erst wollte. „ sie scheinen hier Verantwortlich zu sein. Ich verlange eine Erklärung, und das wir sofort wieder zurück gebracht werden. Und was ist das für eine Art! Wir haben seit Stunden nichts gegessen oder getrunken."Nun zauberte Dumbledore Essen und Trinken herbei. Nach dem sie ihr Essen beendet hatten, begann Dumbledore sie einzuweisen. „ Nun möchte ich Sie hier in Hogwarts Willkommen heißen. Ihr Anwesenheit in dieser Schule war nicht alleine von mir entschieden worden. Sie sollten sich schon einmal daran gewöhnen, da sie diesen Ort vorerst nicht mehr verlassen werden. Ich werde sie nun erst einmal über den Grund aufklären, warum sie hier sind. Es gibt einen Zauberer namens Voldemort. Dieser war und ist ein Massenmörder. Er verbreitete angst und Schrecken. Nicht nur unter den hexen und Zauberern, sondern auch in der nicht magischen, also in ihrer Welt. Vor ca. 15 Jahren tötete dieser die Potters. Mit einer Ausnahme. Diese Ausnahme ist Harry. Bis heute weis niemand, wie es Harry geschafft hatte. Selbst er selber nicht. Es ist allerdings eine Tatsache, das er damals, als er versuchte Harry zu töten, selber fast seine gesamte macht verlor. Von diesem Ereignis stammt übrigens die narbe auf Harrys Gesicht. Jedenfalls war es damals das klügste gewesen, Harry bei ihnen unter zu bringen, das Petunia die einzige lebende Blutsverwandte damals war. Dadurch wurde gleichzeitig ein magischer Bann geschlossen, der sie und Harry schützte. Es war keinem dunklem Zauberer oder einem seiner Gefolgsleute möglich gewesen, ihr Haus zu betreten, und Harry nach dem leben zu trachten. Jedoch hatte die Vergangenheit hier gezeigt, das Voldermort selbst vor dieser Schule nicht halt macht. Im Geschwächten Zustand ist Harry, Voldemort bereits 2 mal hier in Hogwarts entgegen getreten. Im letzten Jahr hatte es sich zugetragen, das Voldemort wieder seine ganze Macht zurück bekommen hatte. Nun ist es jedoch so, das Harry aufgrund jüngster Ereignisse, Hogwarts nicht mehr bis zu seinem Abschluss verlassen kann. Aus diesem Grund sind Sie hier. Wir wollen erreichen, das der Schutz, der im Ligusterweg über Sie und Harry herrschte, auf Hogwarts übertragen wird. Mit anderen Worten, sie werden hier 3 Jahre verweilen müssen. Sie werden hier im Bereich des Krankenflügels leben. Ihre gesamte habe, die Sie hier benutzen können, wurde bereits in ihr Domizil gebracht. Ihnen steht innerhalb von Hogwarts der Bereich zwischen ihrem Domiziel und dieser Halle zur freien Verfügung. Genauso dürfen Sie sich außerhalb des Gebäudes und innerhalb der Außenmauer bis auf ein par kleinen Ausnahmen frei bewegen. Ich muss Sie jedoch bitten, bevor sie den Außenbereich betreten, eine Lehrkraft zu konsultieren. Aber ich warne sie jetzt schon eindringlich davor, den Wald zu betreten. Es ist keinem Schüler aufgrund der Wesen, die dort leben, gestattet, den Wals zu betreten. Personen ohne magische Kräfte würden innerhalb des Waldes keine zwei stunden überleben. Für Ihr leibliches wohl ist genauso, wie für alle anderen hier in Hogwarts gesorgt. Nun komme ich kurz zu den Tischen. Oben ist der Lehrertisch. Der ist für sie jedoch unwichtig. Hier unten stehen fier lange tische, da wir hier fier Schülerbereiche haben. Diese heißen Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin. Sie werden am Tisch von Gryffindor speisen. Zu diesem Bereich gehört Harry. Da sie allerdings nicht in die nähe der Bereiche kommen werden, brauchen sie ach nicht mehr darüber zu wissen. Darüber hinaus ist es den Schülern unter hoher Strafe nicht gestattet, an ihnen Zauber aus zu üben. Mit Ausnahme von Harry. Er musste durch sie schon genug erleiden. Aus diesem Grunde konnte ich ihm diese Sache nicht verwehren. Allerdings hält sein Zauber nur 30 Sekunden. Nach dem Essen wird Professor Mc Gonagall sie zu ihrem Quartier geleiten. Nun komme ich kurz zu dir Harry. Heute Abend währe es besser, wenn du bei dem Essen, bei den Dursleys bleibst. Nach dem Essen, wirst du mich in meinem Büro aufsuchen. Du weißt warum. Das Passwort von heute morgen wurde noch nicht geändert."Nun ging Dumbledore zu seinem Platz. Harry nahm nun am Gryffindor Tisch platz. Die Dursleys folgten ihm und Namen mit etwas Abstand zu ihm auch platz. Bald setzte sich Ron zu ihm. Kurz darauf kam Malfoy an. Dieser versetzte Ron einen kleinen Schlag gegen den Kopf „ entschuldige Weasley. Hab dich übersehen."Und verbeugte sich Malfoy leicht in seiner falschen Art und sprach Tante Petunia an „ Sie sind also die Familie, die Harry groß gezogen hat, nehme ich an. Freut mich sehr. Ich heiße Draco Malfoy und hatte das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, ihren Neffen kennen zu lernen. Ich bewundere Sie, das sie es geschafft haben ohne ihn vor die Tür zu setzen, obwohl er so missraten ist. Das ist ja nicht Ihre Schuld. Falls Sie irgend etwas brauchen, wir werden immer für sie da sein." So ging Malfoy nun langsam zu Tisch Slytherins. Onkel Vernon gab auf seine Art die passende Antwort „ Machen sie, das sie hinkommen, wo sie hingehören. Wir wollen so gut es geht, mit ihnen und ihren abnormen abarten nichts zu tun haben. Und was Potter angeht, das geht sie nichts an!"Tante Petunia setzte noch einen drauf „ Es hat nichts mit Potter zu tun. Alles, was in dieser Richtung mit z beginnt, ist für uns abartig und abnorm. Das sind alles Missgeburten. Da sie scheinbar genauso sind, sind sie genauso abartig wie Potter. Und jetzt lassen sie uns in Ruhe Bürschen!"Harry drehte sich nun zu Malfoy „ Malfoy, spar dir deine Mühe. Bevor die mit uns was zu tun haben wollen, müssten wir alle sterben."Nun drehte er sich wieder zu Ron „ Ron, hoffentlich bleibst du ruhig. Was du bisher erlebt hast, ist noch harmlos. Warte ab, bis sie erst mal alles begriffen haben. Dann wird es bestimmt doppelt so schlimm. Hauptsache du bleibst ruhig." Harry hörte durch sein nun guten Ohren, das sich die Weasley Zwillinge unterhielten. Sie bleiben sicherheitshalber direkt im Bereich der Tür. Nun fiel Harry ein, das die Dursleys das mit dem Essen nicht kannten, und es ihnen niemand erklärt hatte. „ Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia, Dudley. Ich wollte auch nur warnen. Das Essen wird nicht reingetragen. Das taucht vor eurer Nase auf."Onkel Vernon wurde wieder wütend „ Hör auf zu lügen! So was gibt es nicht. Noch ein Wort!"Nun kam auch Hermine. Sie setzte sich zu ihm und den Dursleys. „ Ich hoffe, die Fahrt war nicht allzu schlimm für Sie"sagte sie zu Tante Petunia. Kalt schnauzte sie zurück „ Ich möchte nichts mit Potters abnormen Freunden zu tun haben!"Nun meldete sich Malfoy noch einmal. Dieser schien noch nicht weit genug gegangen zu sein, und sie zu belauschen. „ vielleicht ändern sie ihre Meinung noch Muggel. Mit ihrer Einstellung kommen sie nicht weit."Nun versicherte sich Harry, das Malfoy wirklich zu seinem Tisch ging. Nun sprang Ron auf. Er schien vor Wut zu kochen „ nehmen sie das sofort zurück!"Nun war Gonagall wieder am Tisch. Sie stand zwischen Ron und den Dursleys. „ Nehmen sie sich zusammen Mr. Weasley! Wenn Potter er geschafft hat, all die Jahre mit denen auszukommen, werden sie es schaffen müssen, solange sie in ihrer nähe sind."Und wandte sie sich zu den Dursleys „ Ich möchte sie bitten, sich mit ihren Äußerungen zurück zu halten. Das macht das Leben für alle Beteiligten angenehmer."Nun ging sie wieder zu ihrem Platz. Ron schien die Worte jedoch nicht mitbekommen zu haben. Schließlich platzierten sich Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan neben Ron. Er bekam von Seamus zu hören „ Mann, mach mal halb lang."sie setzten ihn auf die Bank. Dean gab noch dazu „ Wir haben heute schon genug Punkte verloren. Beachte sie einfach nicht. Fertig."Nun nahmen die beiden auch wieder Platz. Hermine sprach nun Ron an „ also Ron"Ron wahr nun verlegen „ Hermiene? Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe. Es war nicht so gemeint. Ist jetzt ja auch egal. Jedenfalls tut es mir leid." Plötzlich war das Essen, worauf sie gewartet hatten aufgetaucht. Tante Petunia sprang wieder schreiend auf, und nahm wieder platz und As. Dudley tastete sich auch heran. Aber nun sah Harry, das sich Dudley nicht mehr halten konnte. Er musste sich, wie im siebten Himmel fühlen. Hermine antwortete Ron „ In Ordnung. Vergessen. Wir beide müssen uns bemühen, das wir nicht immer gleich ausrasten. Wir haben deshalb schon am zweiten Tag 36 Punkte verloren."Harry war mittlerweile, wie die meisten Schüler satt. Hermine stand auf und verabschiedete sich „ Ich geh schon mal rauf."Ron sah Harry fragend an „ Gehen wir auch zum Turm? Ich muss auch noch Hausaufgaben machen. Und die sind heute ja nicht gerade wenig. Oder musst du noch wegen den Muggeln warten?"Den letzten Satz hatte Ron ihm zugeflüstert. Harry musste Ron enttäuschen „ Weder noch. Ich muss noch zu Dumbledore. Du weißt, was er heute morgen gesagt hat. Also bitte frage mich hinterher nicht danach."„ Bis später. Ist zwar schade, aber Dumbledore wird seine Gründe haben, das du uns nichts erzählen darfst."Nun verließ auch Ron winkend die Halle. Minerva holte nun die Dursleys ab und verließ mit ihnen die Halle. Dumbledore verließ nun auch die halle und gab Harry ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen. Deshalb ging er auch los. Er benutzte die normalen Gänge und traf auf Snape. „ Guten Abend Potter. Darf man fragen, wo sie hinmöchten? Um diese Uhrzeit begeben sich die Schüler eigentlich zu ihren Schlafsälen. Da wir jedoch weit ab vom Gryffindor Bereich sind, gehe ich davon aus, das sie in eine andere Richtung gehen."Wie immer sagte Snape das auf seiner unangenehmen Weise. Harry antwortete entsprechend „ Ich muss zu Professor Dumbledore. Ich sollte ihn nach dem Abendessen in seinem Büro aufsuchen. Den Grund kenne ich nicht."„ Dann sehe ich keinen Grund, Sie aufzuhalten. Allerdings schätze ich, das sie wahrscheinlich spät zurück kehren werden. Sie sollten deshalb lieber, sie wissen, was ich meine, den Rückweg anders antreten. Sonst könnte es passieren, das sie Schwierigkeiten bekommen, und das beinhaltet auch Punktabzüge. Und das wollen wir ja schließlich verhindern."Nun ging Snape weiter. Harry ging auch weiter. Er fand es zwar seltsam, das Snape so relativ freundlich war, und ihm sogar einen Rat gegeben hatte, allerdings währe er wahrscheinlich von selber darauf gekommen. Als er an der Treppe angekommen war, sagte er das Passwort. Kurz darauf betrat er das Büro. Dumbledore saß wie immer hinter seinem Schreibtisch. „ Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor?"Nun stand Dumbledore auf „ Gewiss. Setz dich Harry. Ich denke, es ist der Zeitpunkt eingetroffen, das du erfahren solltest, weshalb du all die Jahre solches Leid über dich ergehen lassen musstest. Damit ist auch gemeint, weshalb du so oft auf Voldemort getroffen bist. Des weiteren wirst du genau erfahren, was du mit den Dursleys zu tun hast. Was du erfahren wirst, wird vorerst dein ganzes Leben bestimmen."Harry nahm sehr verwundert platz. „ Wie meinen Sie das?"„ Harry, ich habe seit langem eine Vermutung. Diese hatte sich letztes Jahr, als du dich wieder Voldemort gestellt hattest bestätigt. Wir wissen beide, das Voldemort damals deine Eltern getötet hatte. Auch, das er bei dir deshalb diese Narbe hinterlassen hatte. Nun komme ich zu dem Schuljahr, als du Hogwarts betreten hattest. Voldemort war damals zwar nicht im vollen Besitz seiner Kräfte, jedoch handelte er durch Professor Squirrel. Damals hattest du ohne bewusste Zauberkräfte den Stein der Weisen vor ihm beschützt. Das wahr schon eine sehr große Leistung. Dann im zweiten Jahr. Der Junge Geist von Voldemort hatte es nicht einmal versucht, dich selber zu töten. Er benutzte den Basilisken, eines der Gefährlichsten Kreaturen, die es gibt. Auch da hattest du dich behauptet und gesiegt. Nun komme ich zu dem Ereignis im vorherigem Jahr. Du bist ihm wieder entgegen getreten. Jedoch war diese Situation nicht mit den vorherigen zu vergleichen. Voldemort war zu seinen vollständigen Macht gelangt. Trotzdem hast du dich ihm entgegen gestellt. Mir ist bewusst, das du und Voldemort zwei Brüder Zauberstäbe besitzt. Dennoch ist etwas eingetreten, dessen Konsequenzen du bis heute nicht mitbekommen hast. Was du damals geleistet hattest, hätten nicht einmal fünf Auroren geschafft. Selbst ich hätte in der gleichen Situation Probleme gehabt. Ich hatte dich damals leicht belogen, da Cedrics Tot dich in meinen Augen schon genug belastet hatte. Nun ist jedoch ein Zeitpunkt eingetreten, in dem mir Bewusst wurde, das ich dich aufklären musste. Mir bleibt zu meinem Bedauern keine andere Wahl. Meine Vermutung ist, das in dir eine Kraft steckt, die kein anderer Zauberer besitzt. Niemand nimmt diese Kraft wahr. Selbst du nicht. Sie erscheint jedoch immer unbewusst dann, wenn du sie brauchst. Aus diesem Grunde schätze ich ein, und hat meine Vermutung bestätigt, das Voldemort nicht ruhen wird, bis er dich getötet hat. Alles negative, wie die Tatsache, das er seiner Kräfte beraubt wurde, waren durch dich eingetreten. Es wird also irgend wann der Tag kommen, wo du dich ihm wieder stellen musst. Allerdings wird der Tag anders sein. Es kann dann nur einen überlebenden geben. Entweder du, oder Voldemort. Nun erkläre ich dir die Dinge mit den Dursleys. Mir ist es absolut bewusst, wie sehr du immer bei ihnen leiden musstest. Jedoch wusstest du eine Sache nicht. Ich habe es zwar vorhin schon angedeutet, aber nun werde ich es dir richtig erklären. Die Durleys sind deine einzigen Blutsverwandten. Jedoch ist eine etwas eingetreten, was du nicht richtig weißt, und was ich vorhin nur angedeutet habe. Als die Dursleys die damals aufgenommen hatten, haben sie einen Bluts Bann geschlossen. Dieser Bann ist auf einer Kraft aufgebaut, die es jedem Schwarzen Zauberer unmöglich macht, das Haus zu betreten, in dem dieser Bann aktiv ist. Aus diesem Grunde habe ich dich immer wieder zu ihnen zurück geschickt. Es war der einzige Ort, an dem du sicher warst. Jetzt wirst du dich fragen, warum die Dursleys hier sind. Der Grund bist du selber. Als mir bewusst wurde, das du ein Animagus werden wolltest, konnte ich es dir nicht verwehren, da es dir mehr als nützlich sein wird. Allerdings musste ich dadurch auch die Dursleys hier nach Hogwarts holen. Mir war bewusst, das ich es dir nicht mehr gestatten konnte, als Animagus wieder in den Ligusterweg zurück zu kehren. Es war zu gefährlich für alle. Um jedoch den Schutz, den die Dursleys mit dir besitzen, aufrecht zu erhalten, denke ich, das sich nun, da die Dursleys hier sind, dieser sich auf Hogwarts übertragen hatte."Dumbledore machte eine Pause. Harry wollte jedoch nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. Da es jedoch von Dumbledore kam, und er wußte, das sich Dumbledore noch nie geirrt hatte, musste er ihm glauben. „ Dann wird ja noch einiges auf mich zukommen."„ Du weißt gar nicht, wie recht du hast. Aus diesem Grunde wird sich ab morgen einiges bei dir ändern. Ab dem morgigen Tag, bekommst du weniger Hausaufgaben auf. Allerdings bekommst du zwei stunden zusätzlichen Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Mächte. Offiziell wird es nur Nachhilfe sein. Das stimmt ja auch indirekt. Da wir allerdings nicht riskieren können, das du schneller sein wirst, als die anderen, wird der Unterricht anders ablaufen. Am ende dieses Jahres wirst du in etwa den Stand eines Schülers haben, der Hogwarts verlässt. Nun zu etwas positiven. Da du und deine beiden Freunde während der Sommerferien Hogwarts nicht verlassen werden, gilt auch während der Ferien für euch hier das Zauberverbot nicht. Du kannst jetzt gehen."Harry verließ das Büro. Auf der Treppe vor dem Büro verwandelte er sich. So machte er sich auf den Rückweg. Schnell hatte er die Vorzüge gemerkt. Während er durch die Korridore ging, musste er an Vertrauensschülern von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw vorbei. Durch seine Hundegestalt nahmen sie nicht einmal großartig Notiz von ihm. Schließlich war er nur noch eine Ecke vom Gryffindor Eingang entfernt. Er schärfte seine Sinne, und vergewisserte sich, das niemand in der nähe war. Nun verwandelte er sich binnen Sekunden zurück. Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, schaute er sich nach Ron und Hermine um. Schnell hatte er die beiden gefunden. Er erzählte ihnen, was er sagen konnte. Viel war es nicht. Nur das mit dem Zauberverbot und der Nachhilfe. Natürlich verschwieg er, das er bei Voldemort ganz obern auf der Abschuss Liste stand. Nachdem sie dann noch ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte, gingen sie zu Bett. Harry warnte Ron noch vor dem Schlafengehen, das der Schutztrank fast genauso schmeckte, wie damals der Vielsafttrank. Nun war Harry fast genauso schnell eingeschlafen wie Ron. Dachte er zu Mindest. 


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8  
  
Harry dachte zwar, das er schlafen würde, trotzdem hatte er ein komisches Gefühl, das er nicht schlafen würde. Er hatte zwar die Augen geschlossen, trotzdem bekam er alles mit, was um ihn herum passierte. Selbst das aufräumen von Dobby bekam er mit. Es war so, als wenn er seine Augen nur geschlossen hatte, aber sonst nichts passiert währe. Schließlich stand er auf. Obwohl es ca. 6 Uhr morgens sein musste, fühlte er sich wie immer ausgeruht. Er wollte es jetzt zwar genau wissen, allerdings konnte er um so eine Uhrzeit die Bibliothek nicht betreten. Trotzdem gab es jemand, mit dem er reden konnte. Es war Professor Mc Gonagall. Er schlich sich aus dem Schlafsaal. Nachdem er den Eingang verlassen hatte, wollte er sich verwandeln, schließlich wußte er ja nicht, was ihn erwarten würde. Leider stellte er sofort fest, das dieser Trank noch anhielt, und ihm eine Verwandlung unmöglich war. Deshalb ging er nun genauso vorsichtig wie früher zu Gonagall. Er war froh, das er schon viel früher rausgefunden hatte, wo sie schläft. So blieb ihm eine lange Suche erspart. Schließlich war er an der richtigen Tür angekommen. Leise und vorsichtig klopfte er an und flüsterte fast „Professor Mc Gonagall, entschuldigen sie bitte die frühe Störung. Aber ich müsste mit ihnen sprechen."nach einem kurzen Moment, der fiel kürzer war, als er dachte, kam die Antwort. „ Kommen sie rein Potter. Ich hatte sie bereits heute nacht erwartet. Ich weiß, worum es geht. Schließen sie bitte hinter sich wieder die Tür."Er machte es so, wie ihm gesagt wurde. Jedoch war er über den Anblick, der sich ihm bot überrascht. Sie war nicht wie angenommen, verschlafen und im Morgenmantel. Sie stand ihm so gegenüber, als wenn es ein normaler Tag währe. Sie war ganz angezogen. Er sah sie nun fragend an. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte kam sie ihm zuvor. „ Potter, es hätte ihnen vorher klar sein müssen, das sie nicht mehr so wie früher schlafen können. Es ist nun mal die Natur der Hunde, das sie eine Art Wachschlaf haben. So sind sie vor Gefahren sicher. Ihr Körper erholt sich ganz normal. Aber alle Sinne bleiben aktiv. Man könnte auch sagen, das Hunde nur indirekt schlafen. Wenn sie es noch genauer wissen möchten, warten sie noch etwas und gehen nachher in die Bibliothek. Nun müssen sie mich aber Entschuldigen."Harry verlies den Raum wieder und ging zurück. Auf dem Weg wurde ihm nun klar, warum er die nacht so verbracht hatte. Das war nun allerdings das schwerste, woran er sich gewöhnen musste. Der Trank schien nur die Verwandlung zu verhindern, aber sonst nichts. Im Schlafsaal angekommen, legte er sich wieder etwas hin. Er wollte auf keinen Fall Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Nach einiger Zeit beschloss er Ron zu wecken, der scheinbar tief schlief. Er rüttelte ihn wach, und deutete ihm direkt, das er leise sein sollte. Halb verschlafen fragte Ron „ Warum bist du schon wach?"„ Ron, ich wundere mich, das du so tief schlafen kannst. Ich kann es nicht mehr. Ich habe auch schon Gonagall besucht. Sie hat mir alles erklärt. Der Trank unterbindet nur die reine Verwandlung. Sonst nichts. Mit anderen Worten, ich schlafen genauso wie ein Wachhund. Alle meine Sinne bleiben aktiv. Das habe ich heute nacht gemerkt. So habe ich mitbekommen, wie Dobby sauber macht. Wusstest du eigentlich, das Neville leise schnarcht?"„ Du weißt doch, das ich immer schlafen kann. Ich glaube zwar nicht so ganz daran, das sich die Sinne so stark ändern, nur weil man Animagus ist, oder nicht. Aber ich hatte so lächerlich es klingt, auch ein komisches Gefühl. Ich glaubte, das ich mit einem Ohr wach war. Aber mal was anderes. Neville soll leise schnarchen? Das ist ja wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrtausends."„ Bist du da sicher? Oder es liegt an unserem Gehör. Aber Achtung, ich höre Fred und George raufkommen. Gut das die hier nicht apparieren können. So können die uns wenigstens nicht überraschen."Jetzt zog sich Harry an, um sich waschen zu gehen. Nun gingen sie sich waschen. Gerade, als Harry anfangen wollte, fühlte er eine warme innere Dusche. Da er mit Ron alleine im Raum war, versuchte er sich zu verwandeln. Es klappte. Nachdem er sich zurück verwandelt hatte sagte er „ Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es bei dir ist, aber ich kriege, wenn dieser Trank seine Wirkung verliert eine warme Dusche. Wenn wir fertig sind, sollten wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen."Ron war jedoch etwas schneller als er. „ Ich geh schon mal runter. Ich möchte gerne wissen, ob sich noch jemand für die Auswahl beworben hat. Bis gleich."Nun verließ Ron den Raum. Harry folgte Ron einen Moment später. Als sie unten waren, mussten sie noch etwas warten. Schließlich kam Hermine die Treppe herunter gestürmt „ tut mir leid. Hab verschlafen!"Als sie nun zur großen Halle gingen, bedankte sie sich. Als sie platz nahmen ergriff Ron das Wort „ Du hast verdammt lange gebraucht. Ist aber auch egal. Wir sollte uns beeilen. Was haben wir jetzt überhaupt, und Harry, wann sind eigentlich die Ausscheidungskämpfe für den neuen Hüter?"Harry antwortete „ Hast recht. Hermine, was haben wir jetzt eigentlich? Und Ron, das verrate ich noch nicht. Ihr bekommt früh genug bescheid."Hastig As Harry nun auch, da die Zeit mehr wie knapp war. Ron wiederholte ungläubig „ Früh genug bescheid? Was glaubst du eigentlich, was das Hauptthema in Gryffindor ist? Die Auswahl, und nichts anderes! Ich verstehe dich nicht, warum du das noch nicht mit Gonagall abgesprochen hast."Harry flüsterte Ron zu „ du bist lustig. Wann hatte ich denn dafür Zeit? Gestern Schule, Dursleys treffen ein, und die Animagus Sache. Ich habe zwar mit Ihr heute morgen gesprochen, aber ich bitte dich. Das war nur wegen dem Schlaf. Sollte ich um sechs Uhr morgens mit Ihr über die Auswahl reden? Bestimmt nicht."Nun sprach Harry normal weiter „ Hermine, wir wollen doch nicht zu spät kommen. Also, was haben wir denn jetzt?"„ Ich schau nach Hermine. Bemühe dich nicht. Wir haben bei Hagrid. Last uns gehen."Ron stand auf, und ging los. Harry stand auch auf, und Gedanken versunken kam Hermine hinterher. „ Aufwachen Hermine, wir wollen doch Hagrid nicht warten lassen. Oder?"Nun gingen sie in die Richtung, wo Hagrids Hütte war. Jedoch war die Situation, in die sie reinliefen alles andere, als normal. Harry musste ansehen, wie Hagrid gerade von den Feldern kam, und Ron sich mit Malfoy auf der Wiese Prügelte. Harry brauchte sich nicht einmal auszumalen, was das für Ron bedeuten würde, wenn Hagrid sie so erwischte. Es war schließlich Unterricht, und Hagrid konnte nicht als Freund handeln. So sprintete er los, und Zog beim rennen seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang. Er schrie „ Weg da, aus dem Weg"und als er fast an dem Haufen angekommen war, hatte er freie Schuss bahn, da die anderen Schüler etwas platz gemacht hatten. Ohne zu zögern rief er „ Expelliarmus"und Ron, das gerade oben lag, flog 10 Meter weit. Ron und Malfoy bluteten. Hermine schien genauso fassungslos zu sein „ Ron, was hast du gemacht? Du weißt doch"in dem Moment schien ihr die Stimme zu versagen. Wütend sprach sie Malfoy an „Malfoy, was hast du mit Ron gemacht?"Malfoy bedankte sich bei Harry „ Danke, Narbengesicht. Wer hätte gedacht, das du mir hilfst."Nun drehte er sich Malfoy, nachdem er aufgestanden war zu Hermiene „ Tee getrunken. Nach was sieht das denn aus Schlammblut?"Ron hatte sich scheinbar wieder aufgerappelt und wollte gerade Malfoy attackieren „ Nimm das Zurück Malfoy!"Doch in diesem Moment packten Ron Dean und Seamus, und Ron keuchte „ Verdammt noch mal, lasst mich los!"Nun war Harry über diese Unverfrorenheit von Malfoy wütend „ Ich habe dir Überhaupt nicht geholfen. Leider war nun mal Ron oben. Sonst währst du geflogen. Ich habe das nur gemacht, um Ron zu schützen, da Hagrid gerade kommt!"Nun ging Harry zu Ron „ Ron, es tut mir so leid. Aber ich hatte keine Wahl. Hagrid kommt gerade, und du weist, das er hätte als Lehrer reagieren müssen. Was das bedeutet kannst du ja abschätzen. Du hättest zur Gonagall gehen dürfen, und du kennst sie genauso gut wie ich. Da brauche ich die Auswahl erst gar nicht mehr zu erwähnen. Aber darüber reden wir privat."In dem Moment schien Hagrid angekommen zu sein „ Verdorry noch mal! Weasley, Malfoy, was haben sie sich dabei gedacht! Ich will keine Erklärungen oder ähnliche Einzelheiten hören. Ich kenne sie beide gut genug. Sie können froh sein, das Harry dazwischen gegangen ist. Sonst währe Ron auf den weg zu Gonagall und Malfoy auf dem Weg zu Dumbledore! Und ihr wisst beide, das es nicht nur Punktabzüge gewesen währen. Falls einer von euch beiden zu stark verletzt ist, kann er in den Krankenflügel gehen. Sonst fangen wir an!"Nun schrie Ron Harry an, nachdem sich dieser losgerissen hatte „ Du hattest kein Recht, dich einzumischen. Das geht nur Malfoy und mir was an!"Nun sprach Hagrid weiter „ Da scheinbar wieder alles in Ordnung ist, gehen alle, bis auf Ron, Hermine und Harry zur Koppel hinter meiner Hütte. Die drei müssen mir helfen."Sie warteten, bis die anderen außer Sicht waren, und Hargrid gab ihnen zu wissen, das sie ihm folgen sollten. Kurz nach dem sie den verbotenen Wald betreten hatten, sagte Hagrid „ Bevor Ihr irgend etwas sagt, ich bin auch Mitglied. Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, da ihr Animagi seid. Ich habe euch absichtlich mitgenommen, da es etwas sehr wichtiges gibt, was außer Dumbledore, Gonagall und ich niemand weiß. Allerdings muss ich euch jetzt einweihen. Ich weiß, das Ihr euch verändert habt. Das spüren auch all die Tiere, die hier im Wald leben. Ihr wisst es zwar nicht, aber ihr seid indirekt nun auch ein Teil der Tierwelt. Genauso verhalten sich auch die Tiere. Sie akzeptieren euch nun auch als einen Teil ihrer Welt. Dadurch ist für euch inoffiziell der Verbot für diesen Wald aufgehoben. Aber nur Inoffiziell! Ihr braucht übrigens auch keine Angst mehr vor Zentauren zu haben. Sie werden euch nichts mehr tun. Das bleibt aber unter uns. Außer die Personen, die ich genannt habe, darf es niemand erfahren. Wir holen übrigens einen Hippogreif ab. Er heißt Großfeder. Ihr braucht euch auch nicht mehr vor ihm zu verbeugen. Deshalb habe ich euch auch mitgenommen. Die Verwunderung der anderen, wenn ihr euch nicht hättet verbeugen müssen, könnt ihr euch denken. Ach ja, was ist eigentlich mit Schnäbelchen? Ich habe ihn schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen. Ich komme ja nie zum Hauptquartier."Harry wußte erst nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte. Ihnen wurde so fiel über Veränderungen gesagt, das er fast schon keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Aber mit Seidenschnabel konnte er antworten „ tut mir leid Hagrid. Aber da weist du mehr, wie wir. Unsere letzter Stand, ist, das er geköpft werden sollte. Und das war vor den Sommerferien. Aber warum fragst du eigentlich?"„ Dumbledore hat euch gut eingewiesen. Ich weiß natürlich bescheid. Seidenschnabel ist im Schloss versteckt. Jeden Abend, wenn Ihr schlafen geht und Sirius nicht mehr aufpassen muss, besuche ich ihn."„ Können wir ihn auch mal besuchen?" Fragte Hermine, und Hagrid antwortete „ Hm, das wird schlecht gehen. Außer ihr fragt Dumbledore. Lasst euch aber ja nicht so erwischen. Schüler könnt Ihr täuschen. Aber fast keinen Lehrer. Da schützt euch die Tiergestalt auch vor Strafe nicht."Harry bekam ein sehr unruhiges Gefühl. „ Ohm Hagrid, könnte es sein, das wir beobachtet werden?"Hagrid starrte Harry entsetzt an. „ Wie meinst du das? Ich sehe niemanden."Nun spürte Harry, wie der Boden vibrierte. Er schaute etwas rechts in die Richtung, in die sie gerade liefen. Ein Schwarzhaariger Zentaur mit einem nicht gerade freundlichem Gesichtsausdruck kam ihnen entgegen. Es war Bane. Hagrid Sprang schützend vor die drei. Bane sprach sie an „ Hagrid, aus dem Weg. Du weißt, das du hier nur geduldet bist. Aber die Fohlen sind zum zweiten mal trotz Warnung hier."„ Niemals Bane! Du wirst ihnen nichts tun! Was suchst du überhaupt hier am Rande des Waldes?"Bane trat immer näher. Plötzlich hielt er inne. „ Aus dem Weg Hagrid, du bist ohne Waffe keine Gefahr für mich. Dir werde ich auch nichts tun. Aber einen Moment mal. Ich spüre etwas seltsames an diesen Fohlen."Bane schaute nachdenklich Harry Ron und Hermine an. Auf einmal wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck freundlicher. „ Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben. Meine Gefühle haben mich nicht getäuscht. Ich werde euch nichts mehr antun. Im Gegenteil. So lange ihr friedlich seit, seid Ihr willkommen. Aber wenn Ihr nicht friedlich seit, solltet Ihr diesen Wald meiden. Im Gegensatz zu Hagrid habt Ihr nun als einen Teil unserer Welt, genauso das Recht, euch in dem Wald aufzuhalten, wie wir Zentauren. Aber Hagrid, das gilt nur für die Fohlen. Du jedoch bleibst weiter nur geduldet. Was diese Fohlen durchgemacht haben, wird dir immer verschlossen bleiben. Da wir Zentauren wissen über Generationen weitergeben, wissen wir, was diese Fohlen für einen Preis für ihr neues leben zahlen mussten. Aber die Welt, die sich ihnen offenbart, ist diesen Preis Wert. Hagrid, ich weiß, was du vor hast. Aber ich muss euch warnen. Das Geschöpf, was Ihr benutzen wollt, ist zwar gegenüber Zauberern zahm, aber bedenke, das die Fohlen, die mit dir gehen, keine Zauberer mehr sind, sondern Halbwesen. Sie gehören zwar zur Welt der Zauberer, aber jedoch auch gleichermaßen gehören sie nun in die Tierwelt. Das Geschöpf, auf das Ihr gleich trefft, werdet Ihr bestimmt, mit entsprechendem Respekt begegnen. Die Fohlen brauchen diesen Respekt jedoch nicht zu zeigen. Das Geschöpf wird es spüren. Aber das Geschöpf wird den Fohlen von nun an den gleichen Respekt entgegen bringen. Deshalb Hagrid, bedenke immer, das diese Fohlen, die du gerade bei dir hast, anders auf die Geschöpfe treffen werden, wie du. Und eines muss dir Hagrid von nun an bewusst sein. Ich weiß, in was du deine untergebenen Fohlen unterweist. Aber du sollst auch wissen, das diese Fohlen nun auch zu den gleichen Geschöpfen gehören, wie die, die du den anderen Fohlen zeigst. Ich werde nun gehen. Hagrid ich warne dich jedoch! Diese Fohlen werden so lange, wie sie leben, hier willkommen sein. Du jedoch wirst hier nur geduldet."Nach dieser für Bane sehr unnormalen langen Ansprache verschwand er schneller, als er erschienen ist. Hagrid fand als erstes die Sprache wieder. „ Ich hatte damit gar nicht gerechnet. Normalerweise spricht Bane nie so lange. Aber es hat bei mir gesessen. Er hatte leider recht. Ein par Dinge von seiner Rede wußte selbst ich nicht. Aber nun lasst uns weiter gehen. Wir sind gleich da."Nach ein par Metern sahen sie schon die Silhouette, die fast genauso wie Seidenschnabel aussah. 


	9. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9  
  
Als die Gruppe Großfeder immer näher kamen, konnte Harry schon Unterschiede zu Seidenschnabel sehen. Er hatte scheinbar leicht größere Federn, und trug andere Farben. Diese waren in Silber Grautönen gehalten. Nun war Harry gespannt, wie sich das Verhalten geändert haben sollte. Großfeder verhielt sich wirklich anders. Der Hippogreif hielt nicht wie Seidenschnabel still, sondern drehte sich zu ihnen hin. Er hatte die Augen fest auf die Gruppe fixiert. Der Gesichtsausdruck anzunehmen wollte Großfeder sagen, Ihr tut mir nichts und ich tue euch nichts . Schließlich waren sie nur noch einen Schritt weit von ihm entfernt. Die Stimmung zwischen der Gruppe und dem Hippogreif war nicht wie damals. Es war nichts Zahmes in der Luft. Es war eher etwas von Gegenseitiger Achtung in der Luft. Schließlich brach der Hippogreif diese Atmosphäre indem er zu verstehen gab, das er ein leichtes Vertrauen zu der Gruppe gefunden hatte. Mit einer Ausnahme. Hagrid, der gerade um das Hinterteil der Tieres gehen wolle sprang zurück, um die Austritte Großfeders auszuweichen. Nun entfernte sich Hagrid wieder ein par Meter und ging wieder auf Großfeder zu. Dieses mal verneigte er sich, und bekam, wie es normalerweise der Fall war, von dem Hippogreif zu verstehen, das er sich nähern durfte. Alle waren erleichtert, das diese Hürde genommen war. Hagrid nahm die Leine, mit der Großfeder an einem Baum festgebunden war, und die Gruppe machte sich nun endlich wieder auf den Weg zurück. Harry fragte Hagrid „ Hagrid, warum hat er bei dir ausgetreten? Und wieso hat er bei uns nichts der gleichen gemacht?"„ Du kannst gut fragen. Ich hatte vergessen, mich zu verneigen, weil ich von eurer Begegnung so fasziniert war. So etwas ist mir schließlich noch nie passiert. Ich war noch nie dabei, wenn im Grunde Wilde Tiere in der Größe auf Animagi stoßen. Aber bei euch war es nun mal so, das ihr euch unbewusst in der Tiersprache verständigt habt. Großfeder hatte euch geprüft, und ihr habt ihm durch euer Verhalten zu verstehen gegeben, das ihr ihm nichts antut. Das ist im Grunde alles. Aber jetzt ruhe. Denkt daran, das wir fast wieder in Hörreichweite der anderen sind."Hermine fragte Ron „ Ron, du hast dich scheinbar wieder beruhigt. Oder?"„ Hab ich. Aber Harry, nimm das bloß nicht ernst, was ich vorhin zu dir gesagt habe. Das Problem ist, das Malfoy nur zu gut weiß, wie er mich aufziehen kann."Hermine warf ein „ Ron, das ist doch wohl keine Kunst, dich aufzuziehen. Aber daran müssen wir beide noch arbeiten. Mich wundert, das Harry immer so ruhig geblieben ist."„Ich und ruhig geblieben? Das denkst du aber auch nur. Was meinst du eigentlich wie oft ich in den letzten Tagen drauf und dran war, mich auch reinzumischen. Gerade bei Malfoy. Und es ist schade, das Malfoy nicht oben lag. Ich hätte zu gerne noch einen Fluch hinterher geschickt. Aber ihr beiden sorgt wenigstens für Ablenkung. Ich hoffe bloß, das Malfoy noch etwas daran nagt, was mit seinem Vater passiert ist. Schließlich scheint es so zu sein, das ich solange Ruhe habe. Noch ist es jedenfalls so."Sie hatten fast die restliche Gruppe erreicht, da tönte eine nur allzu vertraute Stimme ihnen entgegen. „ Ah, da ist ja die Narbenvisage und das Schlammblut. Schade, das sie das Wiesel nicht verloren haben. Zu schade aber auch."Nun platzte Harry fast der Kragen „ Malfoy, halte den Mund! Du hast schon genug angerichtet! Noch ein Wort!"„ Und was dann Potter? Du Narbengesicht hast mir nichts entgegen zu setzen. Und nur das du es weist, das mit meinem Vater geht dich nichts an!" „Warte ab. Außerdem habe ich was entgegen zu setzen. Durch wen habt ihr den mindestens einmal den Hauspokal und Quidditch ganz verloren? Und dieses Jahr werdet Ihr wieder verlieren. Du hast gegen mich keine Chance!"Malfoy schien vor Wut zu kochen. Er wollte gerade auf Harry losrennen, als Hagrid dazwischen ging. „Hört beide sofort auf. Habt wohl vergessen, das wir Unterricht haben. Hebt euch das fürs Quidditch auf. Und jetzt Ruhe!"Beide Seiten beruhigten sich wieder. Schließlich ging wieder so ziemlich alles den gewohnten Gang. Die Dursleys hielten sich etwas zurück, und so entspannte sich die Situation etwas mehr. Wenn die Auswahl nicht noch in der Luft geschwebt währe.  
  
An dem Freitag Abend nahm Harry den Aushang vom Brett und schaute sich diesen an. Außer Hermine und Ron, hatten sich noch Neville, Colin Creevy (zu Harrys Bedauern) ,Ginny, ein Richard Wells und ein Martin Stevan (von letzten beiden hatte Harry noch nie etwas gehört) aufgeschrieben. Am darauf folgenden Samstag brauchte er wirklich niemanden hinterher zu rennen. Alle hielten an ihrem Entschluss fest. Durch Gonagall hatte er auch die Zeit erfahren, wann er auf den Platz konnte. Es war um 13 Uhr. Am Mittwoch morgen (der Mittwoch zwischen den beiden Samstagen) sagte er seiner Mannschaft bescheid, das sie sich eine Stunde vor dem Abendbrot in der Umkleide treffen. So wartete er nun in der Umkleide auf seine Mannschaft. Nach kurzer Zeit waren alle angekommen, und Harry verließ seinen Raum. „ Bevor Ihr etwas sagt, muss ich euch einiges erklären. Ich weiß, das ich euch reichlich vernachlässigt habe. Das hat jedoch seine Gründe. Ich habe zwar weniger Hausaufgaben auf, als normalerweise, das hat jedoch nichts mit meinen Rang zu tun. Was ihr nicht wisst, ist, das ich jeden Tag 2 Stunden zusätzlichen Unterricht als Nachhilfe bekomme. Dadurch wird meine Freizeit reichlich kleiner. Dann noch die Hausaufgaben. Aber von nun an habe ich wieder etwas mehr Zeit. Die Nachhilfe bleibt zwar, ich habe so Lösungen finden können. Ich weiß übrigens auch, das Professor Lupin vor der Tür steht. Er ist aber dort absolut nicht zu seinem vergnügen. Er ist auf Anordnung von Professor Dumbledore mein ständiger Begleiter, wenn ich das Gebäude verlasse. Jetzt aber zu dem eigentlichen, warum wir hier sind. Wie ihr euch gedacht habt, geht es um den Start des Trainings und die Hüterauswahl. Ich komme zu erst zur Hüterauswahl. Was bis auf Hermine und Ron niemand weiß ist, das wir nicht nur einen Hüter auswählen, sondern auch einen Ersatzspieler. Das ist bereits mit Professor Mc Gonagall abgeklärt. Die Person, die gewinnt wird der neue Hüter, und die zweite Person wird der Ersatzmann. Die Auswahl findet am kommenden Samstag um 13 Uhr. DA wird dann die richtige Auswahl stattfinden. Ich möchte, das alle da erscheinen. Was das Training angeht, versuche ich es, das es so oft es geht sein wird. Allerdings muss ich das noch mit Gonagall absprechen. Ich sehe sie übrigens außerhalb des Unterrichts nicht öfter, als euch. Wenn nicht sogar noch weniger."Fred sagte danach als erstes was „ Nun wird mir einiges klar. Kein Wunder, das man dich kaum noch sieht."Angelina fuhr Harry an „ Harry, das alles in Ehren, aber warum wussten Ron und Hermine bescheid? Das hätte doch eigentlich umgedreht sein müssen, oder?"„ Hast recht. Aber ich hatte in dem Moment keine Wahl, das beide dabei standen, als ich mit Gonagall geredet hatte. Ach ja, den Ersatzspieler müssen wir auf alle Positionen einweisen. Ihr wollt doch sicher auch nicht, das die Person nur eine Position kann. Oder?"Alicia antwortete „ Stimmt. Aber wie ist es eigentlich dazu gekommen? Ich wüsste nicht, das wir jemals einen Ersatzspieler hatten."„ Tja, Fred und George kennen ja Ron. Bei dem Aushang war Hermine schneller gewesen. Ron wollte sich darauf hin nicht eintragen, und ich suchte eine Lösung. Übrigens, weiß jemand von Euch die Bewerber noch nicht?"Niemand antwortete. Harry schloss die Runde, und sie gingen wieder ihre Wege nach. Harry ging direkt wieder in den Schlafsaal und setzte die nächste Nachricht auf.  
  
Auswahl des Hüters  
  
Die Auswahl des Hüters findet am Samstag um 13 Uhr statt. Alle Bewerber die sich eingetragen hatten, und dabei geblieben wahren, haben sich einzufinden. Eine Nicht Anwesenheit führt zur automatischen Disqualifikation. Es werden keine Weiteren Bewerber angenommen. Die Auswahl wird mit der gesamten Mannschaft durchgeführt.  
  
Ich wünsche allen Bewerbern gutes gelingen.  
  
Gezeichnet  
  
Mannschafts Captain  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Nun ging Harry wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum und Hang die Nachricht ans Brett. Nach dem Abendbrot wollte er direkt schlafen gehen. Allerdings musste er sich durch einen kleinen Auflauf, der sich um das Schwarze Brett gebildet hatte kämpfen. Es wurde wieder ruhiger.  
  
An dem Samstag morgen musste sich Harry erst einmal gewöhnen. Weder Ron noch Hermine brachten auch nur ein Wort ,außer Guten Morgen, heraus. Genauso schien es allen anderen Bewerbern zu gehen. Der Gryffindor Tisch schien beim Frühstück in 3 Themen eingeteilt gewesen zu sein. Seine Mannschaft diskutierte, wie sich die Bewerber schlagen würden, die Bewerber waren fast Statuen ( Harry erinnerte sich noch gut an seinen Einstig in die Mannschaft) und die anderen rätselten, wehr wohl das Rennen machen würde. Harry hatte dabei auch mit Absicht den Ersatzspieler verschwiegen. So wußte über diese Sache nur außer ihm, Hermine, Ron und die Mannschaft bescheid. Harry selber plagten jedoch noch andere Sorgen. Er musste heute das erste mal richtig beweisen, das Gonagall mit ihm eine Gute Wahl getroffen hatte. Und er musste endlich die Trainingszeiten abklären. Er musste für sich selber zugeben, das er sich nicht fiel besser fühlte, als die Bewerber. Nach dem Essen verging zu Harry Freude die Zeit relativ schnell. Schnell hieß es Mittagessen. Da war die Situation allerdings nicht fiel anders, als zum Frühstück. Nach dem Essen wollte er zu Gonagall gehen, um endlich die Zeiten abzuklären. Jedoch kam sie auf ihn zu. „ Mr. Potter, ich begleite Sie zum Feld. Ich muss noch mit Ihnen reden."„ Das trifft sich gut. Ich muss auch noch ein par Dinge mit Ihnen bereden."So gingen sie gemeinsam zum Quidditch Feld. „ Mr. Potter, ich weiß, das es heute ihre erste richtige Bewährung als Captain ist. Aber was ich ihnen sagen muss, ist etwas anderes. Ich habe von Professor Dumbledore erfahren, das der Stand Ihrer Nachhilfe so gut fortgeschritten ist, das Sie für ihren Unterricht nächste Woche einen anderen Lehrer bekommen. Wen, kann ich nicht sagen." Harry war darüber nicht sehr überrascht. Sein Unterricht hatte sich wirklich sehr von dem normalen Unterricht unterschieden. Er bekam von Remus keine Geschöpfe oder so aus dem normalen Unterricht gelehrt, sondern das direkte magische kämpfen. „ Professor, ich habe ein oder besser gesagt zwei Probleme, die ich alleine nicht hinbekommen kann. Ich bräuchte einmal die Möglichkeiten, wann wir trainieren können, und dann, wenn eine innerhalb der Woche liegt, müsste es irgendwie möglich sein, die Nachhilfe vielleicht auf Sonntag zu verschieben. Ich komme innerhalb der Woche zu nichts mehr, und einmal die Woche am Samstag, finde ich jedenfalls, währe zu wenig zum trainieren."Gonagall wurde nachdenklich. Schließlich antwortete sie „ Ich kann nichts versprechen, aber da Ihre Gründe treffend sind, und sie zwei neue Mitglieder eintrainieren müssen, werde ich sehen, was ich tun kann. Nun muss ich sie aber verlassen. Ich gehe auf die Tribüne."Gonagall ging zur Tribüne, da sie mittlerweile an der Umkleide angekommen waren. In der Umkleide Kabine warteten schon die anderen. Harry wollte sich die Ball Kiste schnappen „Könnte mir damit jemand helfen?", als Fred und George ankamen „ Las die stehen. Das machen wir schon. Du hast heute schon genug um die Ohren."Was Harry danken annahm. „ Wir werden erst die Hüter Funktion testen, dann die Jäger Funktion, als vorletztes kommt eure Position dran"dabei sah er zu Fred und George, „ und zum Schluss meine. Ab der Jäger Position lassen wir einen Klatscher frei. Ich werde sicherheitshalber den Sonorus Zauber nehmen. Ich wollte euch nur warnen. Dann brauche ich nicht zu schreien."So gingen sie zum Spielfeld. Es waren mehr Leute anwesend, als Harry dachte. Außer dem ganzen Gryffindor Haus hatten sich noch die Slytherin Mannschaft, Sirius in seiner Hundegestalt, Remus, Snape, Gonagall (wovon Harry ja wußte) und zu seiner Überraschung Dumbledore eingefunden. Die Bewerber standen ruhig in der Mitte des Feldes. Harry richtete sich an sie „ Für alle gilt folgendes. Heute werden wir nicht nur einen Hüter auswählen, sondern auch einen Ersatzspieler. Die Beste Person wird Hüter, und die Zweite, der Ersatzspieler. Das bedeutet auch, das in allen Positionen getestet wird."In diesem Moment sah er, wie allen Bewerbern außer Ron und Hermine, die Farbe im Gesicht verblasste. „ Ich will während der Auswahl außer dem zu testenden Bewerber niemanden in der Luft sehen. Wenn dann alles klar ist, legen wir los. Martin Stevan, du bist der erste."Harry gab ihm den zweiten Besen, den er mitgebracht hatte, und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Nun nahm er seinen Stab, hielt ihn an seinen Hals und sprach „Sonorus". Das war das erste mal, das Harry diesen Spruch benutzt hatte. „ Starte bitte."Harry erschrak leicht über sich selber. Seine Stimme musste fast bis zum verbotenen Wald zu hören sein. Selbst Gonagall war leicht überrascht zusammen gezuckt. „ Angeline, Alicia, keine Gnade."Beide schossen los, als Harry das gesagt hatte. Martin hatte mühe, den Quaffel zu fangen. Von fünf Versuchen, konnte er zwei fangen. Das war schon mal gar nicht gut. „ Alicia Tausch."Sagte er, und nun wurde Martin zum Jäger. Darin war er noch schlechter. Er hatte nicht einmal den Quaffel fangen können. „ Das war's, Martin, tausche bitte mit Richard Wells."Als Martin wieder gelandet war, und Richard Oben war, gab Harry, Alicia und Angelina zu verstehen, das sie wieder loslegen sollten. Dieser Richard schien etwas besser zu sein. Er hatte einen Quaffel mehr gefangen. Harry sagte wieder „ Tauschen", und Alicia tauschte mit Richard. Richard gab sich scheinbar mehr mühe. Die hälfte der Übergaben gelang. „ Klatscher Los" sagte Harry, worauf Fred und George loslegten. Nun hatte Richard mehr Probleme, da er ja noch mit dem Klatscher konfrontiert war. Das Ergebnis war jedoch akzeptabel. Schließlich sagte Harry „ Fred oder George, Tauschen."Fred übergab den Schläger Richard. Jedoch war eindeutig zu sehen, das Richard dafür unfähig war. George sprang direkt ein, damit Richard nicht vom Besen fiel. „ Abbruch"sagte Harry, worauf Fred und George den Klatscher wieder einfingen, und Richard landete. Als alles wieder in der Grundposition war, sagte Harry „ Collin Creevy bitte."Dieser stieg fröhlich strahlend auf. Harry wollte gerade sagen, das Alicia und Angelina starten sollten, aber da Colin nur auf Harry fixiert war, brach er sofort ab. „ Colin, wir suchen einen Spieler, und nichts anderes. Tausch bitte mit Neville Longbottom."Da Harry schon erwarten konnte, was passiert, reduzierte er seine Stimmen Lautstärke schnell mit Quietus und machte sich für eine Rettungsaktion bereit. Bevor Neville auf den Besen stieg, schaute Harry kurz Richtung Gonagall, und sah, wie sie genauso besorgt aussah und aufgestanden war. Neville war mittlerweile auf den Besen gestiegen. Er hatte sich zwar normal vom Boden abgestoßen, soweit Harry es erkennen konnte, jedoch hatte Neville es immer noch nicht geschafft, richtig fliegen zu lernen. Fast außer Kontrolle Schoß Neville quer über das Feld. Harry startete direkt hinterher. Da Harry den Besten Besen hatte, den es gab, hatte er keine Mühe Neville einzufangen. Schließlich geleitete er mit einer Hand an Nevilles Besen, diesen zurück zu den Bewerbern. Nun war Harry auf die beiden Überraschungen gefasst. Er entschied sich erst für Hermine. Als Harry wieder an seiner Ausgangsposition angelangt war, nahm er wieder den Sonorus Zauber. „ Los"brauchte er nur zu sagen. Alicia und Angielina, die fast schon gelangweilt waren schossen wieder los. Als Hüter hatte Hermine keine großen Probleme. Sie ließ nur einen Quaffel durch. Als Jägerin war sie trotz Klatscher nicht schlecht, konnte jedoch nicht glänzen. Die Position des Bieter brachte ihr mehr Mühe. Jedoch leicht unbeholfen. Nun war seine eigene Position dran. Harry hatte einen kleinen Ball mitgenommen, mit dem er es erst einmal versuchte. Im Letzten Moment hatte sie ihn gefangen. Nun war es das erste mal soweit. „ Schnatz los" sagte er, und nach einem Moment „ Hermine leg los."so schauten sie zu, wie Hermine den Schnatz suchte. Es dauerte etwas, aber nach einer Akzeptablen Zeit fing sie auch diesen. Nun war die Nächste dran. „ Hermine, tausche bitte mit Ginny."Bei Ginny stellte sich heraus, das sie nicht mit ihren Brüdern geübt hatte. Sie schaffte zwar alles, aber auch nicht fiel besser, wie Hermine. Nun war es soweit. „ Ginny, tausche bitte mir Ron."Bei Ron sah man, das er fleißig geübt hatte. In der Hüter Position war Ron gut. Als Jäger war er nicht schlechter. Jedoch hatte er war er als Bieter und Sucher nicht besser, wie Hermine. Als sie gelandet war, sagte Harry „ Treffen bei den Bewerbern."Dann nahm er wieder den Quietus Zauber und flog zu den Bewerbern. Als alle angekommen waren sagte er „ Die Erste Auswahl ist gefällt. Ron, Ginny und Hermine sind in die engere Auswahl gelangt. Der Rest hat es nicht geschafft. Aber denkt daran, das wir für eine Person trotzdem noch eine Absage kommt. Ich werde mich jetzt mit der Mannschaft beraten."Sie gingen nun etwas zur Seite, und sahen wie die anderen Bewerber leicht niedergeschlagen abzogen. „ Was meint ihr? Ich würde sagen, das Ron am besten in Frage kommt. Jedoch bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob wir sonst Ginny oder Hermine nehmen. Das einzige, was ich zusätzlich noch weiß ist, das Hermine sich in den Ferien immer mit Sport fit hält."Nachdenklich sahen sich alle an. Da sich aber alle nicht wirklich einig werden konnten, schlug Harry eine Abstimmung vor. Schließlich entschieden sie sich mit einer Stimme Unterschied, die von Alicia kam, Hermine. Die Entscheidung war gefallen. Sie gingen nun wieder zu den Dreien zurück. Harry verkündete das Ergebnis. „ Wir haben folgendes Entschieden. Ron ist neuer Hüter. Aber bei euch beiden, ist uns die Wahl sehr schwer gefallen. Aber die Entscheidung ist für Hermine gefallen. Tut mir Leit Ginny. Aber diese Entscheidung hat die gesamte Mannschaft gefällt."Hermine und Ron strahlten übers ganze Gesicht. Ginny zog ab „ Tja, hab ich halt Pech gehabt."Harry richtete nun das Wort an alle „ So, das war's. Wenn nichts anderes Kommt, ist das nächste Training nächsten Samstag. Spätestens. Heute wird das nichts mehr. Es ist gleich schon Abendbrot angesagt."Sie gingen nun sich wieder umziehen. Ron und Hermine durften das erste mal mitkommen. Wenig später gingen sie Essen. Vor der Großen Halle fing Gonagall Harry ab. „ Mr. Potter, die Auswahl ist zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit gelaufen. Aber sagen sie bitte nächstes mal Bescheid, wenn sie den Sonorus Zauber benutzen. Das war äußerst ungewöhnlich, und sie haben mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Aber jetzt zum wichtigen. Ich habe mit Professor Dumbledore geredet. Es lies sich einrichten, das sie am Mittwoch Trainieren können. Dafür bekommen sie aber Sonntags fier Stunden. Ich weiß, das ist sehr ungewöhnlich, aber anders ging es nicht. Damit ist auch gemeint, das ihr nächster Unterricht schon morgen ist. Das ist alles." Harry ging nun zum Essen, und sagte allen bescheid, dass das nächste Training schon am Mittwoch ist. Alle freuten sich darüber. Harry war jedoch auf den neuen Lehrer gespannt. 


	10. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10  
  
Am nächsten Tag hatte Harry beim Frühstück die Nachricht bekommen, wann und wo der neue Unterricht stattfinden sollte. So fand er sich um 14 Uhr in Gonagalls Klassenraum ein. Er dachte sich, das er bei Gonagall nun Unterricht hatte. Schließlich war dies darauf zu schließen. Nun wartete er. Plötzlich betrat Dumbledore den Raum. „ Professor, ich habe nichts angestellt. Ich soll hier auf meinen neuen Lehrer warten."„ Gewiss Harry. Das ist mir absolut bewusst. Deshalb bin ich hier. Ich habe mir lange überlegt, welche die geeignetste Person ist. Du musst wissen, das sich dein Unterricht nach ganz speziellen Kriterien erstreckt. Diese stehen nun mal nicht in jedem Lehrbuch. Aus diesem Grunde war es für mich sehr schwierig. Die wichtigsten Grundlagen hattest du dir bereits im letzten Jahr beigebracht. Professor Lupin konnte darauf hin aufbauen. Jedoch hättest du nun von einem Auror unterrichtet werden müssen. Dies ist natürlich zur Zeit nicht möglich, und würde die Gefahr mitbringen, dass das Ministerium erfahren würde, was hier vorgeht. Aus diesem Grunde konnte ich nur eine Entscheidung fällen, da es hier nur noch eine Person gibt, die entsprechend für genau diesen Unterricht qualifiziert ist. Diese eine Person steht nun vor dir. Ich bin es selber. Aber sei gewarnt. Was ich dir beibringen werde, darfst du nur im äußersten Notfall benutzen. Es wird für dich die schwerste Lernstufe werden, da es ausschließlich höhere Magie sein wird."Nun musste Harry sich erst einmal setzen. Er hatte mit Snape, oder anderen gerechnet. Auch mit Mad `eye`Moody. Aber nicht mit Dumbledore. Er wußte, das er nun fleißiger den je sein musste. Er konnte vieles machen. Auch wußte er, das man ihm bisher einiges hat durchgehen lassen. Aber das war nun vorbei. Harry wußte, das er Dumbledore auf keinen Fall enttäuschen durfte. Er hätte niemals gedacht, das Dumbledore noch einmal unterrichten würde. Harry war sich diese Ehre, die ihm zu teil wurde bewusst. Er wurde nun von Dumbledore unterrichtet. Den größten Zauberer in Person, den er kannte. Dumbledore war in dieser Hinsicht immer ein Vorbild für Harry gewesen. „ Bist du bereit Harry?"Harry sprang auf. Er wußte, das er sich nichts erlauben durfte. Nicht bei Dumbledore. Zielstrebig und mit großer Entschlossenheit sagte er „ Ja, ich bin bereit."Er hatte seinen Zauberstab bereit in seiner Faust gehalten. Dumbledore sagte jedoch „ Harry, ich bitte dich, das du deinen Zauberstab zur Seite legst. Irgendwo auf einen Tisch. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Wir bleiben beim praktischen. Leg nun bitte deinen Zauberstab zur Seite."Harry war zwar überrascht, tat jedoch wie ihm gesagt wurde. Er legte den Stab vor ihm auf den Tisch. „ Nun Harry, wir wollen nun dein Können auf ganz neue Art aufbauen. Wie ich dir bereits sagte, lehre ich dich ausschließlich höhere Magie. Das fängt bereits bei deinem Zauberstab an. Du wirst nun lernen, deinen Zauberstab ohne Hilfe deines Körpers zu benutzen. Es wird für dich sehr schwer werden, ist jedoch unabdingbar und die Grundlage."Harry schaute Dumbledore fragend an. Er wußte nicht, wie das gehen sollte. Er hatte zwar gedacht, das es unmöglich sei, aber er hatte schon mehr als einmal gesehen, das dies möglich ist. „ Harry, ich bin zwar gut mit dem Zauber um Gedanken sehen zu können, aber das brauche ich bei dir nicht. Du kannst den Zauberstab wirklich bewegen, ohne deinen Körper zu benutzen. Denke bitte nach. Du hast schon in deiner Kindheit öfters gezaubert, Bevor du überhaupt einen Zauberstab besessen hattest. Es war sehr oft Wut und ähnliche Gefühle, die dich ohne Zauberstab haben zaubern lassen. Dieses machen wir uns indirekt zu nutze. Konzentriere dich auf deinen Zauberstab, und versuche in zu bewegen. Für den Anfang versuche ihn einfach nur über den Tisch zu schieben."Harry versuchte es. Jedoch ging es nicht. Er versuchte es immer und immer wieder. Am Ende des Unterrichts war Harry nicht weiter gekommen. Er war enttäuscht. Nicht nur über sich selber, sondern er hatte auch Dumbledore enttäuscht. Er war einfach diese Würde nicht Wehrt gewesen. „ Professor, es tut mir so leid. Aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht."„ Harry, es braucht dir nicht Leid zu tun. Das ist höhere Magie. Diese Dinge kann man nicht von heute auf Morgen erlernen. Für eine Bestätigung, denke bitte an dein drittes Schuljahr. Wie lange hattest du damals für den Patronus Zauber gebraucht. Und bedenke, wie stolz Professor Lupin damals auf dich war. Was du von mir lernst, das sind Zauber, die normalerweise erst Erwachsene Zauberer mit fiel Erfahrung erlernen. Nun kannst du aber gehen. Da es sich auf die Dauer nicht vermeiden lässt, kannst du Miss Granger und Mr. Wealsey sagen, bei wem du Unterricht hast. Aber über den Inhalt darfst du kein Wort verlieren."Harry verließ nun etwas aufgemuntert den Raum. Dumbledore hatte Recht gehabt. Damals hatte er Monate für den Patronus Zauber gebracht. Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf er auf Ron und Hermine. Ron sprang ihm entgegen. „ Wie war der Nachhilfe Unterricht? Du siehst ziemlich müde und daneben aus." Harry nahm Platz. Ron hatte Nachhilfe Unterricht so betont, das er direkt gesagt hatte, das er von Nachhilfe kein Wort geglaubt hatte. „ Ihr werdet es kaum glauben, bei wem ich Unterricht habe."„ Na sag Schon"kam von Hermine. „ Spann uns nicht so auf die Folter. Rück schon raus!"Kam von Ron. „ Das bleibt unter uns. Über den Inhalt darf ich euch absolut nichts sagen. Aber der Lehrer ist Dubledore. Heute zum ersten mal."„ Was? Das gibt es doch nicht. Harry, weißt du, was das bedeutet?!"Schoß aus Hermine raus. „ Ich schnall ab"hauchte Ron überraschend und als wenn Harry eine Bombe hätte platzen lassen. „Harry, wenn Dumbledore dich unterrichtet. Dann hat es einen sehr ernsten Hintergrund. Bei ihm solltest du dir nichts erlauben."„Keine Angst Hermine. Das weiß ich selber. So dumm bin ich nicht. Ich darf euch nicht mehr darüber verraten. Das ist fiel zu gefährlich. Ich komme ja schon kaum damit zu recht. Aber es ist etwas, was ich ganz alleine machen muss."So verging wieder die Zeit.  
  
Am Mittwoch war das erste Training. Jedoch hatte sich Harrys Laune immer noch nicht gebessert, da er in seiner Nachhilfe nicht weiter gekommen war. Angenehmer weise brauchten sie bei der Anprobe, weder für Ron, noch für Hermine die Umhänge zu ändern. So gingen sie aufs Feld. Alles lief nicht schlecht. Jedoch mussten sie die meiste Zeit damit verbringen, Ron etwas zu trainieren, und Hermine verbrauchte die meiste Zeit von allen. Schließlich merkten sie, das Hermine sich stark gebessert hatte. Um jedoch wirklich mit den anderem Mitgliedern mithalten zu können, war noch fiel Training nötig. Einen Tag später erfuhr Harry, das sie ihre Nachhilfe indirekt in der Praxis durchführen würden. Am Freitag würden sie sich endlich um die Schlange kümmern, die Dumbledore in einer Begrüßungsrede angesprochen hatte. So trafen sie sich am Eingang des entsprechenden Flügels. „ Harry, bist du bereit? Bedenke, das wir im Grunde überhaupt nichts über diese Schlange wissen."„ Ja, ich bin bereit."So betraten sie den Flügel. Harry musste sich sehr stark konzentrieren. Schließlich schaffte er es, mit einer in ihm vorgestellten Schlange, Parsel zu sprechen. „ Wo bist du? Zeige dich mir! Wer immer du bist!"Obwohl er es immer wieder wiederholte, war der Anfang nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Als sie kurz davor waren, aufzugeben, bekam Harry endlich eine Antwort. Er deutete Dumbledore an, aufzupassen. „ Wer ruft mich? Bist du das Meister?"Harry antwortete „ Ja, komm zu mir!" Kurz darauf bekamen sie die Schlange zu sehen. Sie kam direkt vor ihnen aus einer Ecke hervor gekrochen. „ Du bist nicht mein Meister. Wo ist mein Meister?"Zischte sie. „ Dein Meister ist nicht hier. Wann hast du ihn das letzte mal gesehen?"„ Bevor hier die Kinder ins Gebäude kamen. Aber das ist das letzten, was du lebend von mir erfahren wirst!"Die Schlange kam schnell aus sie zu. „ Professor, sie greift an! Sie ist von Voldemort geschickt worden!"Dumbledore nahm seinen Zauberstab, und vernichtete die Schlange mit dem gleichen Spruch, wie damals Snape es im Duellierclub getan hatte. „ Was hast du erfahren Harry? War sie mit Voldemort im Kontakt?"„ Nach ihren Aussagen, hatte sie vor dem Schulbeginn dieses Jahres das letzte mal Kontakt mit ihm."So verließen sie den Flügel wieder. Da die Zeit auch schon stark vergangen war, ließen sie es dabei bleiben, und begannen den Unterricht an dem Tag nicht mehr.  
  
Nun ging wieder alles seinen normalen Gang. Ron hatte seine Einarbeitung hinter sich gebracht, und Hermine verbesserte sich zusehends. Harry hatte es endlich am Sonntag, zwei Wochen nach der Sache mit der Schlange geschafft, seinen Zauberstab zu bewegen. Nun kam die nächste Stufe auf ihn zu. Er musste es schaffen, seinen Stab in der Luft schweben zu lassen. An dem Zeitpunkt musste er feststellen, das er wieder fast vorne anfangen musste. Das war nämlich unheimlich schwerer gewesen, als den Stab nur zu verschieben.  
  
Mitte November hatte er es endlich geschafft. „ Harry, darauf wollen wir es heute belassen. Morgen beginnen wir mit der dritten und letzten Grundstufe. Das ist die schwerste."So schloss Dumbledore diesen Tag. Es war ein Donnerstag gewesen. An dem Freitag morgen bekam Harry Post. Diese war mit Madame Hooch unterschrieben. Es waren die Spielpläne gewesen. Er bekam auch direkt den Hinweis, das er den Plan (eine zweites Blatt, was offiziell aufgesetzt war) bitte am schwarzen Brett des Hauses anbringen möchte. Dies Tat er auch. Das erste Spiel, so erklärte er es seiner Mannschaft, ist ein reines Übungsspiel. Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff. Harry wußte aus Erfahrung, das die Hufflepuff Mannschaft nie sehr stark war. So könnte er sich ganz auf seine Mannschaft konzentrieren. Dabei dachte er am meisten auf Ron. Hermine machte er keine großen Hoffnungen, da er nicht glaubte, das sie eingesetzt werden würde. Hufflepuff hatte im Gegensatz zu Slytherin, nie unfair gespielt. Das Speil war übrigens zwei Wochen, am ersten Dezember, und war gleichzeitig das letzte Spiel vor den Weihnachtsferien.  
  
Das Interesse an diesem Spiel brachte sehr unterschiedliche Positionen im Haus hervor. Im Haus war es nicht das Hauptgesprächsthema. Bis auf Ron und Hermine ging die restliche Mannschaft genauso lässig an das Thema heran. Harry indes hatte ganz andere Schwierigkeiten. Er hatte zu lernen, das er neben dem Schwebenden Zauberstab noch einfache Zaubersprüche durchführen musste. Er durfte dabei jedoch kein Wort sagen. So musste er sich auf zwei Dinge gleichzeitig konzentrieren. Dabei hatte entweder der Spruch die falsche Wirkung, oder der Zauberstaab fiel herunter. Beides unter Kontrolle zu bekommen schien für Harry ziemlich unmöglich. Dann war es soweit. Der Tag des ersten Spieles war da.  
  
Der Tag schien wie immer zu verlaufen. Bis auf Ron und Hermine aßen alle normal. Am Anfang des Spieles kam jedoch die Überraschung. Ron war zwar im Training als Hüter gut gewesen, jedoch während des Spiels war Ron zu nervös gewesen. Harry musste nach fünf Minuten eine Auszeit beantragen. „ Ron, was ist mit dir los? Beim Training ging es doch so gut!"„ Ich weis ja. Aber das hier ist eine ganz andere Situation. Beim Training sind wir alleine. Aber jetzt nicht. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das der Seitentausch vom Zuschauer zum Spieler so unterschiedlich war. Ich bin einfach zu nervös." Harry rettete das Spiel, in dem er den Schnatz, so schnell er konnte fing. Dadurch gewannen sie das Spiel nur knapp. Harry hatte einen Plan gefasst. So setzte er eine Nachricht fürs Schwarze Brett an, in dem er alle Hausmitglieder einlud, ihnen beim Training zu zuschauen. Damit wollte er erreichen, das eine möglichst spiel nahe Atmosphäre geschaffen wurde. Sein Plan hatte Erfolg. Ron wurde immer sicherer.  
  
Die Weihnachtsferien erwiesen sich allerdings als die langweiligsten, die sie je erlebt hatten. Die Dursleys nervten zwar, und Harry musste sie sich immer mehr vom Leib halten, aber sonst gab es nichts besonderes, da im Gegensatz zu den Vergangenen Jahren auch nichts besonderes passiert war. Erst in der ersten Woche nach den Weihnachtsferien schaffte Harry es, endlich beides auf die Reihe zu bekommen.  
  
Am Freitag der ersten Woche nach den Weihnachtsferien kam für Harry wieder eine kleine Überraschung am Ende der Nachhilfe. „Harry, ab Sonntag werden wir unseren Unterricht dauerhaft verlegen. Für den folgenden Unterricht ist für uns eine absolut sicherer Raum, wo wir ungestört und nicht gehört werden können unabdingbar. Wir werden den Unterricht in die Kammer des Schreckens verlegen. Du wirst auch wieder etwas Theorie bekommen. Aber die Bücher wirst du nur in der Kammer zur Einsicht bekommen. Ich werde jedes mal am ende des Unterrichts, das entsprechende Buch wieder an mich nehmen. Alles andere ist zu gefährlich. Der Unterricht selber wird auch gefährlich werden. Du bist an eine Stelle angekommen, wo du mit normalen dingen nicht mehr weiter kommen wirst. In der Verteidigung bist du an einer Stelle angelangt, die die besten Auroren können. Aber diese Ebene werden wir am Sonntag durchbrechen. Dabei werden wir sehr vorsichtig vorgehen, da alle Fehler, die passieren könnten, sich nicht mehr so leicht verheimlichen lassen. Du kannst jetzt gehen."Harry hatte jedoch noch eine Frage. „Professor, dürfte ich wissen, woher die Bücher stammen?"„ Gewiss Harry. Die Bücher werden aus der verbotenen Abteilung unserer Bibliothek stammen. Deshalb darfst du sie nicht mitnehmen. Du hattest, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, schon einmal für einen kurzen Moment einen Eindruck sammeln können, was in den Büchern für zusätzliche Magie steckt."Harry war es peinlich. Selbst seinen Ausflug in die Abteilung, die er in der ersten Klasse gemacht hatte, war Dumbledore nicht entgangen. Und natürlich konnte er ahnen, was für Magie in diesen Büchern steckte. Schließlich hatte er durch das bloße öffnen eines der Bücher, Filch alarmiert gehabt. Das Buch hatte aber auch geschrien gehabt.  
  
Am Samstag hatte er ganz andere Probleme. Er musste die Art des Trainings verschärfen. „ Ab heute ist das normale Training vorbei. Übernächsten Samstag spielen wir gegen Slytherin. Das ist nicht zu vergleichen, wie unser letztes Spiel. Slytherin benutzt alle Mittel."So musste Harry seine Mannschaft zusammen schweißen, wie noch nie. Hermine wurde von nun an genauso gefordert, wie die anderen. Harry wußte, das Hermine bestimmt eingesetzt werden würde. Bisher hatte Gryffindor es noch nie geschafft, ein Spiel gegen Slytherin zu überstehen, ohne mindestens ein Mannschaftsmitglied während des Spiels zu verlieren. So Trainierten sie härter denn je. Es war sogar so anstrengend, das die ganze Mannschaft Hermine aufmuntern mussten, weil sie kurz davor war, ihren posten abzugeben. In der Zwischenzeit durfte Harry in dem Spezial Unterricht ab und zu wieder seinen Zauberstab in die Hand nehmen. Dumbledore meinte dabei, das einige Zaubersprüche so schwer sein würden, das es unmöglich sei, diese mit schwebenden Zauberstab auszuführen. Allerdings war Harry noch nicht so weit. Selbst einen Tag vor dem Spiel gegen Slytherin schaffte er den ersten Zauberspruch nicht ordnungsgemäß durchzuführen. 


	11. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11  
  
Am Samstag Morgen lag bereits eine Spannung in der Luft. Die ganze Schule wußte, was für ein Quidditch Spiel auf sie wartete. Das war auch an der Gryffindor Mannschaft zu spüren. Keines der Mannschaftsmitglieder hatte so richtig Hunger. Alle wussten, was auf sie zukommt. Harry wußte auch, das er Hermine bestimmt einsetzen musste. Slytherin spielte mit allen Mitteln. Und bisher war noch nicht ein Spiel vergangen, in dem Gryffindor nicht mindestens ein Mannschaftsmitglied während des Spiels verloren gehabt hatte. Kurze Zeit später machte sich Harry zusammen mit seiner Mannschaft auf den Weg zur Umkleide. Alle anderen Schüler gingen direkt zum Feld. Nach kurzer Zeit vernahmen sie ein Getöse, das sie sich selber bei der Besprechung kaum noch verstehen konnten. Schließlich sagte Harry zu Hermine, „Hermine, du musst auch von der Seite genauso aufpassen, als wenn du mitspielen würdest. Es kann nicht nur sein, sondern du wirst bestimmt heute eingesetzt. Bisher haben wir während des Spiels immer mindestens ein Mitglied der Mannschaft verloren."So machte er auch den anderen Mut. Das gleiche versuchte er auch bei sich selber. Er wußte, das sie alle Mut brauchten. So machten sie sich auf, um zu ihrem Eingang am Quidditch Feld zu gehen. Das Getöse wurde auch immer lauter. Schließlich wurde das Tor geöffnet, und sie schossen in die Luft. Von Lee Gordan kam die normale Ansage. Schließlich kam der Pfiff von Madame Hooch, und die Jagdsaison, wenn man es so beschreiben kann, hatte begonnen. Die Bälle schossen quer über das Feld. Slytherin versuchte die Klatscher als Gewehrkugeln zu benutzen. Alle waren wie hochkonzentriert. Dann kam Rons erster richtiger Moment. Harry konnte zufrieden sein. Das Training zeigte seine Wirkung. Ron hatte den Quaffel so eben noch gehalten. Um so wütender wurde Slytherin. Sie hatten scheinbar von Rons Fortschritten nichts mitbekommen hatten. Nach 5 Minuten stand es 60 zu 40 für Gryffindor, da Slytherins Hüter schlechter war, wie Ron. Vom Schnatz fehlte allerdings jede Spur. Slytherin wurde immer Unfairer. Schließlich nahmen zwei Jäger Slytherins Angelina aufs Korn und Harry musste zusehen, wie Angeline noch so eben innerhalb der Regeln aus dem Spiel gefoult worden war. Nun war Hermine das erste mal an der Reihe. Während sie aufstieg musste sie bereits einen Klatscher von Slytherin ausweichen. Mit einer gekonnten Rolle hatte sie es elegant geschafft. Sie war zwar schlechter als Angeline, wußte sich dennoch zu behaupten. Lee Jordan konnte seine Zusatz Kommentare unter Protest von Gonagall natürlich nicht lassen. „ Da kommt Hermine Granger, die erste Ersatzspielerin von Gryffindor, und in der Geschichte Hogwarts. Wie ich erfahren habe, ist sie während ihrer Ferien in einer Basketball Mannschaft aktiv. Und was ist das? Sie weicht gekonnt einen Klatscher Slytherins aus. Das währe sonst ein sehr kurzes Gastspiel geworden."Gonagall Protestierte „ Jordan, lassen Sie das!"Und Lee Jordan konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Spiel. Schnell merkte Harry, das die Bieter Slytherins es nun am meisten auf Hermine abgesehen hatten. So gab er den Weasley Zwillingen entsprechend ein Zeichen, was diese verstanden hatten. Da Harry den Schnatz immer noch nicht gesehen hatte, stieg er höher, um bessere Sicht über das Feld zu bekommen. Durch Zufall sah er kurz in die Richtung des Sees und wunderte sich, warum einige Vögel in die Luft schossen. Irgend etwas dunkles bewegte sich auf sie zu. Harry konnte jedoch nicht erkennen, was es war, und schließlich hatte er in dem Moment andere Sorgen. Dann schien etwas kurz über den Boden des Griffindor Mittelpfahles zu schweben. Harry schoss sofort dort hin. Doch leider war es zu schnell wieder verschwunden. Da Harry den Schnatz wieder nicht mehr ausmachen konnte, stieg er wieder nach oben. Nun stand es 80 zu 80. Harry musste den Schnatz unbedingt fangen. Zwischendurch schielte er wieder in die Richtung des Sees. Dieses mal konnte er mehr erkennen. Es schienen zig schwarze Gestalten zu sein. Aber eine Laufbewegung konnte er nur von ein par vorderen Gestalten ausmachen. Gleichzeitig bekam er ein sehr unangenehmes Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, was er nur zu gut kannte. Aber sein Verdacht durfte nicht wahr sein. Er musste den Schnatz um jeden Preis so schnell wie möglich finden. Doch die Zeit spielte gegen ihn. Zwei Jäger Slytherins wollten gerade bei altem Punkte Stand Alicia genauso wie vorher Angelina auf Korn nehmen, als Harry den Schnatz am Fuß der Lehrerloge glänzen sah. Er Schoß nun in diese Richtung. Zu seiner Verwunderung stellte er fest, wie schnell sein Feuerblitz wirklich sein konnte. Der Schnatz tauchte ab, und Harry konnte ihn so eben noch so hinterher fliegen, so das er den Schnatz nicht aus den Augen verloren hatte. Kurz danach hatte er gemerkt, das Malfoy hinter ihm war. Es war wieder ein Kopf an Kopf Rennen, was Malfoy dieses mal jedoch nicht gewinnen konnte. Malfoy hatte mit seinem Nimbus 2001 gegen Harrys Feuerblitz keine Chance. Um den Schnatz sicher fangen zu können, musste er seinen Feuerblitz sogar noch etwas abbremsen. Schließlich hatte er ihn gefangen, und stieg wieder auf. Madam Hooch Pfiff das Ende des Spiels ein, und alle jubelten, das Slytherin wieder verloren hatte. Harry hatte jedoch andere Sorgen. Er Schoß mit dem Schnatz in seiner Hand zu Hermine. „Hermine, ich brauche mal deine Sehkraft. Durch die Umwandlung kannst du doch besser sehen, oder nicht?"„ Ja Harry, du hast recht. Aber wieso?"„ Folge mir einfach. Ich habe keine Zeit für Erklärungen."So folge sie ihm. Als nun beide oben waren, und Harry ihr die Richtung zeigten, wurde Hermine ganz ernst und blas im Gesicht. „ Das, das sind ja Dementoren! Harry, du weißt, was das heißt!"„ Ja, ich fliege zu Dumbledore, und du trommelst die Mannschaft zusammen."So machten sie sich auf den Weg. Harry hatte es leicht, da die Lehrkräfte noch auf ihren Plätzen waren. Gonagall sprach ihn an „ Mr. Potter, können sie mir vielleicht verraten, wieso sie nicht unten bei den anderen sind, und Miss Granger scheinbar ihre Mannschaft zusammenholt? Sie können doch feiern. Sie haben gewonnen!"„ Keine Zeit"sagte Harry leicht außer Atem „ Professor Mc Gonagall, Professor Dumbledore, ich möchte sie bitten, sofort in die Richtung des Sees zu schauen. Es ist extrem wichtig." Verwundert sahen Dumbledore und Gonagall Harry an. Schließlich standen sie jedoch auf, und taten, was Harry ihnen mitgeteilt hatten. Mittlerweile war diese unangenehme Gefühl immer stärker geworden. Minerva schien überrascht zu sein. „ Beim Barte des Merlin, da kommen ja Dementoren auf uns zu. Und nicht gerade wenige."„ Minerva, es war gut, das Harry sie durch Zufall gesehen hatte. Was das bedeutet wissen wir. Sie scheinen auch nicht allein zu kommen. Sie scheinen von Todessern angeführt zu werden. Was das bedeutet ist mehr als eindeutig."Nun ging Dumbledore zu Harry „Harry, ich möchte, das du genau meine Anweisungen befolgst. Du wirst gleich hören, was ich zu allen sage. Wenn du es ausgeführt hast, wirst du wieder zu uns stoßen."Nun sprach Dumbledore sehr leise weiter. „ Wenn du wieder zurück bist, setze alles ein, was du bei Professor Lupin gelernt hast. Aber nichts von dem, was du durch mich gelernt hast. Das darf auf keinen Fall jemand mitbekommen. Ich glaube, du hast verstanden. Nun fliege zu deiner Mannschaft."Harry setzte zur Landung in Richtung der erstaunten Mitglieder seiner Mannschaft an. Bevor sie ihn jedoch fragen konnten, was wirklich los sei, da Hermine sie nicht eingeweiht hatte, ertönte Dumbledores Stimme über den Platz. „ Aus aktuellem Anlass, haben die Vertrauensschüler ihre Häuser auf der Stelle ins Schloss zu führen. Die Mannschafts Kapitäne haben sicher zu stellen, das Ihre Mannschaft sich sich ebenfalls so schnell wie möglich in das Schloss begeben. Die Vertrauensschüler und die Kapitäne haben dabei sicher zu stellen, das nicht ein Angehöriger ihrer Häuser oder Mannschaft zurück bleibt. Bis auf geringe Ausnahmen wird das Lehrpersonal den Schülern folgen. Falls das nicht jeder verstanden haben sollte, um es genau zu fassen, und damit alles schneller geht, muss ich allen mitteilen, das wir den gesamten Außen Bereich Hogwarts Evakuieren. Das hat auf der Stelle zu geschehen. Und Keine Panik!"die gute Stimmung war schlagartig vorbei. Alle wunderten sich zwar, was das zu bedeuten hatte, Harry jedoch wies seine Mannschaft an, ihm zu folgen. „ Es ist keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Ihr müsst sofort ins Schloss. Es besteht sonst für euch absolute Lebensgefahr. Ich habe zusätzlich entsprechende Order bekommen. Ich kann euch nur ins Schloss bringen. Erklären werde ich später alles."So rannten sie fast zum Schloss. Dicht hinter ihnen liefen auch die anderen Schüler leicht verstört. So etwas hatte es noch nie gegeben. Als Harry sichergestellt hatte, das seine Mannschaft im Schloss war, wollte er gerade zurück gehen, als Ron und Hermine ihn aufhielten. Hermine sprach ihn angst einflößend an „ Harry, wir sollen doch im Schloss bleiben. Du hast doch gehört, was Dumbledore gesagt hatte."Harry musste ihr jedoch Wiedersprechen. „ Ich hatte dir gesagt, das ich Anweisungen bekommen habe. Ich muss zurück."Nun flüsterte er sehr leise, damit außer Hermine und Ron ihn niemand verstehen konnte. „ Ihr wist doch noch, was Dumbledore uns damals bei der Einführung in den Orden gesagt hatte. So ein Fall ist eingetreten. Dumbledore braucht mich bestimmt wegen meines Patrons."Hermine antwortete. In ihrer Stimme lag ein leichter hauch Verzweiflung „ Du hast scheinbar recht. So fiele Dementoren habe ich noch nie auf einmal gesehen. Pass auf dich auf."Schon starte Ron Harry entsetzt an, da er den Grund jetzt erst mitbekommen hatte. „ Was habe ich gehört, Dementoren? Harry, komm ja heile zurück. Die Mannschaft, ach quatsch, wir brauchen dich."So ließen sie Harry gehen. Auf dem Weg zum Quidditsch Feld traf er alle Lehrer, außer Dumbledore und Remus. Gonagall nahm ihn zu Seite. „ Mr. Potter. Ich weiß in etwa den Stand ihrer Nachhilfe. Aber nicht den Grund, warum Dumbledore so mit Ihnen umgeht. Aber das wird einen Grund haben. Sie warten bereits auf Sie. Was Ihnen bevorsteht, ist ein Kampf, den in dieser Art bisher wenige Mitglieder des Orden durchstehen mussten. Ich kann ihnen nicht helfen, da ich nicht fähig bin, den Patronus Zauber auszuführen. Ich wünsche Ihnen fiel Glück. Sie warten bereits am Eingang des Quidditsch Feldes auf sie. Viel Glück." Nun verließ sie ihn, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Harry hatte auch nicht die Möglichkeit, etwas zu ihr zu sagen. Nun flog er los, da er seinen Besen immer noch bei sich hatte. Dann traf er auf die beiden Lehrer. Dumbledore sprach ihn an „ Harry, ich brauche dich wegen deines Patrons. Wir drei hier sind die einzigen der ganzen Schule, die in der Lage sind, den Patronus zu erzeugen. Um die Todesser brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Mit denen werde ich fertig. Da du der einzige bist, der gerade einen Besen in Reichweite hat, wünsche ich, das du die Dementoren aus der Luft angreifst. Aber gehe mit Taktik vor. Wenn du spürst, das du Ohnmächtig wirst, fliege etwas weg. Greife nur an, wenn du dir sicher bist, das du es durchhältst. Es ist nicht verkehrt, von den Dementoren Abstand zu nehmen, auch wenn dein Patronus gerade aktiv ist. Er wird genauso, wie damals weiterkämpfen. Remus wird das gleiche am Boden machen. Ich kümmere mich erst um die Todesser, und werde euch dann zur Seite stehen. Und fiel Glück. Wir werden es brauchen."Harry nickte, und hob wider ab. Er schielte kurz Richtung Schloss und konnte leicht erkennen, das sich einige Gestalten hinter den Fenstern bewegten. Sie konnten aber aus der Entfernung nichts genaues erkennen. Um ihn herum fing langsam an, das Sonnenlicht zu verblassen. Das ihm schon bekannte Gefühl gewann weiter an Stärke. Als er den See erkennen konnte, sah er, das diese kleine Armee schon auf der anderen Seite des Sees angelangt waren. Er schaute nach unten, und sah, das Remus und Dumbledore noch nicht soweit gekommen waren. Harry war sich sicher, das er den Angriff nicht starten würde. So wartete er aus einer sicheren Position. Um ihn herum war die Sonne schon fast verblasst. Schließlich konnte Harry erkennen, das unten ein Patronus erschienen war. Dieser kämpfte gegen die Dementoren an. Nun Schoß Harry wieder runter, und bremste, so das er in ungefähr dem Abstand war, wie damals, als er sich selber am See das leben gerettet hatte. Nun lies auch er seinen Patronus los. Er nahm den gleichen Gedanken, wie damals in der Kammer, als er Dumbledore seinen Patronus demonstrierte. Sein Hirsch schoss genau in die Richtung, wie sein Zauberstab gezeigt hatte. Nun kämpften unten zwei Patrone. Die Dementoren kamen jedoch der Schule immer näher. Zwar wurden sie durch Harrys Patron auseinander getrieben, aber es flüchteten nicht genug. Als die Dementoren am Quidditsch Feld angekommen waren, hatten die Patrone erst einen Drittel in die Flucht geschlagen. Nun kam allerdings der Entscheidende Moment. Plötzlich erschien ein dritter Patron, und Harry wußte, das die Todesser gefangen waren. Sie Situation änderte sich leicht. Aber dennoch waren fast die Hälfte der Dementoren übrig, und sie hatten bereits den halben Weg von Quidditsch Feld zum Eingang hinter sich gebracht. Die Situation schien aussichtslos. Harry fiel etwas ein, und er änderte seine Taktik leicht. Er flog so nah zu seinem Patron, wie er konnte und schrie. „Konzentriere dich auf die Vorderen. Bekämpfe sie von vorne nach hinten."Er stieg im letzten Moment wieder auf, und merkte, das er sich noch gerade eben davor gerettet hatte, ohnmächtig zu werden. Nun schaute er nach seinem Patron. Der Hirsch kämpfte sich wirklich nach vorne. Das Blatt schien sich endlich zu wenden. Als vor dem Eingang nur noch 10 Dementoren übrig waren, flüchteten sie ebenfalls, ohne auch nur einen Versuch zu wagen, ihren Plan aufrecht zu halten. Harrys Patron verblasste, und er landete. Als er auf Dumbledore und Remus zulief, sah er, das sie sehr erschöpft waren, aber glücklich. Genauso ging es ihm selber in dem Moment. Dumbledore sprach ihn als erstes an. „ Harry, dein Taktik Wechsel war sehr weise. Diese Schlacht ist zwar geschlagen, aber wir müssen uns bewusst machen, das wir uns nicht darauf beruhen können. Dieser Angriff hat gezeigt, wie weit Voldermort an Einfluss und Macht gewonnen hat. Aber für diesen Moment, können wir Stolz sein."Nun sprach Remus ihn an. „ Mr. Potter, ich bin sehr Stolz auf sie. Wenn ich daran denke, aus welchem Grund ich Ihnen damals den Patronus Zauber gelehrt habe, hätte ich diese Situation niemals für möglich gehalten."Nun sprach Dumbledore wieder. „ Remus, weise bitte die Küche an, das wir nicht normal feiern, sondern ein Fest veranstalten. Ich habe noch mit dem Ministerium zu sprechen."So betraten sie das Schloss wieder. Von den Schülern war niemand zu sehen. So ging Harry in den Gryffindor Turm. Alle waren versammelt und starrten auf Harry. Der nun die Geschehnisse, die er sagen konnte erzählte. Alle lauschten ihn gebannt zu. Er begann „ also es begann damit, das ich während des Spiels, hinter dem See durch Zufall gestallten gesehen habe. Diese kamen während des Spiels immer näher. Am ende des Spiels konnten wir diese identifizieren. Es waren Dementoren, die von Todessern angeführt waren. ..."So erzählte er ihnen alles. Als er beim Kampf war, konnte er nur zu gut erkennen, das die Farbe aus fast allen Gesichtern gewichen war. Zum Schluss erwähnte er noch das Fest. Als er zu ende geredet hatte, bekam vor Entsetzen kein einziger Schüler ein Wort heraus. Als die Essenszeit anbrach, machten sie sich in aller Stille auf den Weg zu Großen Halle. Die Ereignisse hatten alle mitgenommen. Als alle in der halle angekommen waren, konnte Harry feststellen, das die anderen Häuser immer noch nicht bescheid wussten. Nach dem alle Platz genommen hatte, hielt Dumbledore eine Ansprache. „ Ich bitte um Aufmerksamkeit. Da mir im klaren ist, das Gryffindor das einzige Haus ist, was über die Ereignisse bescheid weiß" dabei schielte Dumbledore kurz Harry an, „werde ich nun alle anderen aufklären. Ich beginne mit dem Spiel. Am Ende des Spiels trat Mr. Potter an mich heran, das er aufgrund seiner Tätigkeit als Hüter, unten am See Dementoren gesichtet hatte. Es erwies sich jedoch, das die Dementoren von Todessern angeführt worden waren. So konnte ich , wie sie alle wissen, den Außen Bereich evakuieren, ohne eine Quidditch Regel zu verletzen, und niemanden in Gefahr zu bringen. Als dann alle innerhalb des Schlosses waren, hatte ich Mr. Potter angewiesen, zu mir zurück zu kehren, um mit mir und Professor Lupin, die Dementoren in die Flucht zu schlagen. Mir ist vollkommen bewusst, das ich dadurch einen Schüler in Gefahr gebracht habe. Ich war jedoch gezwungen, diesen Schritt zu gehen, da außer mir, nur Professor Lupin und bekannter maßen Mr. Potter in der Lage sind, den Patronus Zauber auszuführen. Die Situation war sehr ernst. Mit vereinten Kräften ist es uns jedoch gelungen, im letzten Moment den Angriff abzuwehren. Ich habe bereit mit dem Ministerium gesprochen. Dadurch habe ich erfahren, das das Ministerium, die Kontrolle aller Dementoren in Azkaban verloren hat. Heute Abend wird der Minister , Cornelius Fudge persönlich hier erscheinen. Ebenso Vertreter, des Tages Propheten. Nun lasst das Fest beginnen."Unter tosendem Applaus erschien das Essen. Nun war dieser angriff erstmal Gesprächsthema, Nummer eins. Alle rätselten, wie das überhaupt möglich gewesen war. Harry musste im Laufe des Tages immer und immer wider die Ereignisse Schildern. Zwischendurch kam Gonagall vorbei und wies alle an, am Abend ihre Beste Kleidung anzuziehen, da es am Abend ein besonderes Fest geben würde.  
  
So versammelten sich Abend wieder alle in der Großen Halle, und es sah aus, als wenn der Hauspokal verliehen werden würde. Als alle wieder ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, konnte Harry zwischen Dumbledore und Gonagall Fudge sehen. Dumbledore erhob sich. „ Wir alle Kennen Cornelius Fudge, und wissen, was sich am heutigen Mittag zugetragen hat. Aus diesem Grunde übergebe ich nun das Wort an Mr. Fudge."Harry sah, das sich ein Mann mit einer Kamera bereit machte. Und Fudge stand auf. „ Erst einmal möchte ich sie recht herzlich begrüßen. Der heutige Abend ist für mich etwas ganz besonderes. Professor Dumbledore hatte mich über die Ereignisse heute Mittag Informiert, die ich mit Bestürzen entgegen genommen habe. Aufgrund der Aktuellen Situation, wurde in einer Versammlung des Ministeriums eine Änderung in unserem Rechts System durchgeführt. Unter anderem aus diesem Grunde sind auch Vertreter des Tages Propheten anwesend. Da wir die Dementoren nicht mehr unter Kontrolle haben, ist Azkaban fast Wirkungslos geworden. Wir haben deshalb einen neuen Hoch Sicherheit Trakt an einem geheimen Ort eingerichtet. Das Urteil, was unter dem Namen Kuss der Dementoren bekannt ist, wurde abgesetzt. Dafür wurde eine Ausnahme Regelung eingeführt. Alle Straftäter, die dieses Urteil zu erwarten hätten, trifft nun der Unverzeihliche Kevadra Fluch als direktes Todes Urteil. Nun komme ich jedoch zu dem angenehmen, warum ich eigentlich hier bin. Professor Lupin hat heute an der Seite von Professor Dumbledore , Hogwarts vor dem sicheren Untergang bewahrt, und damit seine Pflichten als Lehrer gegen die dunklen Künste an dieser Schule bei weitem übertroffen. Deshalb bitte ich ihn gleich, mir zu vor diesem Tisch zu folgen. Aber es gibt in dieser ehrwürdigen Schule noch eine andere Person, die die Schule vor dem Untergang bewahrt hat. Normalerweise ist es keine Lehrkraft der Schule gestattet, überhaupt um so etwas zu bitten. Aber es ist normalerweise auch nicht der Fall, das alle Dementoren, eine Schule angreifen. Beides ist in unserer Geschichte noch nicht einmal aufgetreten. Aus diesem Grunde ist es für mich eine besondere Ehre und Pflicht, gleich eine Amtshandlung durch zu führen, die noch nie der Fall war, uns eigentlich noch nie jemanden in den Sinn gekommen ist. Diese Person, deren Name ich noch nicht genannt habe, kennen wir alle. Die Person hat heute etwas überstanden, womit selbst die meisten normalen Zauberer überfordert gewesen währen. Da Professor Dumbledore trotz dieser Situation die Sicherheit der Person nicht außer Acht gelassen hatte, und die Person trotz allem ihr Leben für die Schule aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, bitte ich nun Mr. Potter nach vorne zu mir zu kommen."Harry stand zitternd auf. Er hatte erwartet, das er wieder die Medaille für besondere Dienste für die Schule bekommen würde. Aber dafür würde Fudge ihn nicht noch vorne bitten. Harry wußte nicht, was ihn erwarten würde. Fudge und Remus gingen um den Tisch herum. Auch die anderen Lehrer folgten den beiden. Dumbledore hatte Stühle herbei gezaubert, worauf die Lehrkräfte Platz nahmen. Auch deutete Dumbledore allen Schülern an, aufzustehen. Nun standen Harry neben Lupin mit dem Rücken am Lehrer Tisch. Sie wahren die einzigen, die noch auf dem Podest wahren. Die Lehrer saßen in einem Halbkreis vor dem Podest. Alle Schüler standen. Fudge stand vor ihm und Remus. Deshalb war Fudge der Einzigste, der nicht in die Gesichter aller blicken musste. Der Mann von Tages Prophet hatte seine Kamera bereit gemacht. Nun Sprach Fudge wieder. „ Aufgrund der Dinge, die ich gerade bekannt gab, darf ich Ihnen nun eine besondere Auszeichnung verleihen. Hiermit verleihe ich Ihnen, Remus Lupin, Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, und Ihnen, Mr. Harry Potter, Schüler in Hogwarts 5. Klasse und Mitglied des Hauses Gryffindor in Ehrenvoller Anerkennung Ihrer Taten in Lebensgefahr, den Orden des Merlin ersten Grades. Ich bin sehr Stolz auf diesen Moment. Heute morgen hätte ich es nicht für möglich gehalten, das ich jetzt hier stehen würde, und Ihnen die höchste Anerkennung, die die Magische Welt vergeben kann, überreichen darf."Mit diesen Worten übergab Fudge, Remus und Ihm die Medaille. Harry wußte nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte. Er war sprachlos. Damit hätte er niemals gerechnet. Er konnte sich noch damals erinnern, das ihm erzählt wurde, wie Pettigrew diesen Orden bekommen hatte, wo alle dachten, das dieser Tot sei. Aber Harry hätte niemals für möglich gehalten, das er diesen Orden innerhalb der Schule bekommen würde. Ein tosender Applaus riss ihm aus aus eine Gedanken. Die Kamera blitzte, als er den Orden in der Hand hielt. Alle applaudierten. Die Große Halle schien durch den Applaus fast einzustürzen. Fudge sprach ihn wieder an. „ Du kannst jetzt wieder auf deinen Platz gehen Potter."Das versuchte Harry auch. Aber er brauchte vor lauter Entgegennahme von Glückwünschen, und Händeschütteln eine Ewigkeit, bis er an seinem Platz war. Er schaute zum Lehrertisch, und sah, das alle dort wieder Platz genommen hatten. Nun erhob sich Dumbledore wieder. „ Ich bitte um Ruhe." Aber es half nichts. Der Saal wurde erst ruhiger, als Dumbledore Knaller aus seinem Zauberstab schoss, und diese mit einem lauten Knall explodierten. „ Zu diesem Feierlichen Moment bleibt mir außer den Preisträgern zu beglückwünschen nur noch eins zu sagen. Möge das Fest beginnen!"In diesem Moment erschien wie immer das Essen. Harry war zwar überglücklich, spürte jedoch, wie hungrig er war. Hermine sprach ihn weinend an „ Harry, ich bin ja so glücklich, das du diese Auszeichnung bekommen hast."Strahlte sie in Freudentränen.  
  
Harry wußte, das er und Remus, erstmal für Wochen das Tagesgespräch in Hogwarts werden würde. 


	12. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12  
  
Am nächsten Morgen stand Harry ganz normal auf. Er war froh, das sie ihn nicht mehr so oft nach dem Gestrigen Tag fragten. Aber trotzdem bekam er mit, das er und die Geschehnisse immer noch Haupt Gesprächs Thema waren. Beim Frühstück traf er Ron und Hermine. Ron sprach ihn als erstes an. „ Morgen Harry, wie geht's dir denn jetzt? Du hast doch alles erreicht, was du im Moment nur erreichen konntest."Harry fuhr in barsch an „ Morgen, von wegen. Nichts ist erreicht. Wie mir bereits Dumbledore gesagt hatte, war das erst der Anfang. Warte einfach ab. Gestern, war nur Zufall. Wenn es nicht um den Patronus gegangen währe, hätte Dumbledore mich nie um so etwas gebeten. Ich bin auch nicht Stolz darauf. Es ist erst vorbei, wenn Voldermort besiegt ist. Nicht vorher."Hermine Zog die Stirn in Falten. „ Ron, da muss ich Harry leider Recht geben. Ich befürchte, das die Dementoren nur eine Art Test waren. Denkst du etwa, das der, na du weist, was ich meine, existieren würde, wenn alles so einfach währe? Harry, ich weiß, das mit den Dementoren war nicht einfach. Aber denkt mal bitte an die Todesser!"In dem Moment kamen einige Eulen heran geflogen. Hermine kommentierte es „ was machen die Eulen um diese Uhrzeit denn hier?"Drei landeten bei ihnen. Nach dem die gemerkt haben, das es der Tages Prophet zu sein schien, bezahlten sie, und rollten den Propheten auseinander. Direkt die Titelseite zog sie in ihren Bann.  
  
Tages Prophet Sonderausgabe  
  
Gestern Mittag gab das Ministerium für Magie eine eilige Presse Konferenz.  
  
Der dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, so hieß es, ist zurück. Entsprechende Lektüren, wie sie sich schützen können, liegen kostenlos an den Bekannten Stellen. Zu dieser Presse Konferenz kam es jedoch aus einem leicht anderen Grund. Das Ministerium bestätigte, das letzten Mittwoch die Dementoren in Azkaban einen Aufstand durchgeführt haben. Gestern Mittag haben alle bekannten Dementoren, angeführt von Todessern, einen Angriff auf Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gestartet hatten. Dieser Angriff konnte jedoch vereitelt werden. Verletzte waren nicht zu verzeichnen. Die Verteidigung Hogwarts bestand aus drei Personen, die wie folgt genannt werden. Albus Dumbledore, Direktor der Schule ( Auszeichnungen sind bekannt)  
  
Professor Remus Lupin, zur Zeit Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts  
  
Harry Potter, 5. Klasse und Mitglied des Gryffindor Hauses in Hogwarts ( auch bekannt, als der Junge der überlebt hatte)  
  
Gestern Abend wurden wir nach Hogwarts eingeladen, das Zauber Minister Cornelius Fudge, den letzten beiden genannten Personen in Anerkennung ihrer Leistungen den Orden des Merlin ersten Grades überreicht bekamen. Im Interesse aller Eltern haben wir erfahren, warum ein Schüler in eine solche Gefahr gebracht wurde. Diese Frage wurde in der Rede Fudges beantwortet. Der Angriff konnte nur mit der Hilfe des Schülers ( für dessen Sicherheit der Direktor in der größten Möglichkeit bei der Situation gesorgt hatte) vereitelt werden.  
  
Im Anschluss wurden die verhafteten Todesser verhört. Das Ministerium gab bekannt, das das Hauptziel des Angriffs, der Direktor und der obig genannte Schüler waren. Das Sekundäre Ziel sei die Schließung der Schule durch Übernahme der Todesser gewesen.  
  
In seiner Rede in Hogwarts gab der Minister auch folgende Änderungen im Rechts System bekannt:  
  
Die Inhaftierung in Azkaban wurde ausgesetzt, und gegen einen neuen an einem geheimen Ort befindlichen Hoch Sicherheit Trakt ersetzt.  
  
Das Urteil, was unter dem Namen Kuss der Dementoren bekannt ist, wurde gegen den Kevadra Fluch als direktes Todes Urteil ausgetauscht.  
  
Die Todesser, die den Angriff angeführt haben sind folgende ( mit Art der Bestrafung) :  
  
Richard Bleffs ( Sicherheits Trakt) , Mathew Richards ( Sicherheits Trakt) , Elisabeth Bendriffs ( Kavedra, da sie bereits aus Azkaban geflüchtet war ) und Bettatrix Lestrange ( Kavedra, da auch sie aus Azkaban geflüchtet war ) .  
  
Einen ausführlichen Bericht der Feierlichkeiten in Hogwarts mit Fotos ist auf der innen Seite zu finden.  
  
Harry überflog den Bericht auf der zweiten Seite nur Grob, da nichts neues dabei stand. Schließlich sah er Ron und Hermine an. „ Jetzt weis ich wenigstens, wen Dumbledore gefangen hat. Aber eine Gute Sache hat es an sich. Das Ministerium musste das mit Voldemort endlich zugeben."Hermine antwortete mit gedrückter Stimme. „ Aber für was für einen Preis. Es ist traurig, das erst so etwas passieren musste, bis das Ministerium reagiert. Aber nun konnten Sie dich nicht mehr als Lügner darstellen, wie es bis vor den Sommerferien geschehen war."„Stimmt schon, aber ich habe nie etwas darum gegeben."„ Harry, Hermine schaut mal nach oben!"Wich Ron ein. Von oben Flogen noch zwei Eulen an. Dieses mal waren die Briefe nur für Ron und Hermine. Beide lasen sie ernst und ruhig, bis sie fast gleichzeitig die Briefe fallen ließen. Harry wollte gerade drauf schauen, als diese verbrannten. „Hermine, was stand denn drin?"Fragte Harry. „ Das kann und darf ich dir nicht sagen. Außerdem wirst du es heute Abend sowieso merken." So wollte er sich zwar nicht, aber musste er sich zu frieden geben. Aber in diesem Moment kamen andere Sorgen auf sie zu. Colin Creevy betrat die Halle, und hatte wieder seine Kamera in der Hand. Harry konnte sich direkt denken, was los war. Schließlich hatte diese Auszeichnung ihm wieder neuen Anlass gegeben, ihm hinterher zu jagen. Harry schaute hastig Ron und Hermine fragend an „ Ähm, wollten wir nicht gerade Hagrid besuchen gehen?" Die beiden schauten verdutzt ihn an. Jedoch merkte Hermine früh genug, wie er immer wieder zu Colin rüber schielte. Im letzten Moment antwortete sie, und stieß dabei mit ihrem Ellbogen Ron in die Seite „ Stimmt, habe ich ganz vergessen. Las uns gehen."Sagte sie, und zog beim Aufstehen unauffällig Ron mit hoch. Nun machten Sie sich auf den Weg zu Hagrid. Gerade als Sie die Eingangsforte durchquert hatten, stießen sie auf die Dursleys. Onkel Vernon nutzte die Gelegenheit. „ Harry Potter! Ich verlange auf der Stelle eine Erklärung, für die Geschehnisse von gestern!"Patzig antwortete Harry „ Tja, erst haben wir Quidditsch gespielt, dann wurden wir von Dementoren angegriffen. Und gestern Abend habe ich für die Verteidigung der Schule die höchste Auszeichnung der magischen Welt bekommen. Das ist alles."„ Mit der Auszeichnung für diesen Unfug ist mir egal. Auch, was diese Demendingsda sind. Aber was um alles in der Welt ist Quidditsch?"„ Zauberer Mannschafts Sport. Falls du dich dafür interessieren solltest, nächsten Samstag ist das nächste Spiel. Ravenclaw gegen Slytherin. Wir haben gestern gegen Slytherin gespielt, und gewonnen. Aber jetzt habe ich keine Zeit. Ich muss weiter!" Onkel Vernon wurde lauter, da dieser sich damit scheinbar nicht zu frieden geben wollte. „ Potter! Ich bin noch nicht mit dir fertig! Hier geblieben!" In dem Moment holte Harry seinen Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn gegen Onkel Vernon, der scheinbar sofort verstanden hatte, was anlag. „ In Ordnung, ich werde mich mit dem Spiel begnügen!"Schließlich kamen sie an Hagrids Hütte an. Auf Ihr klopfen hörten sie wie immer Fang bellen. Hagrid öffnete die Tür „ Wurde ja auch langsam Zeit! Ich dachte Ihr hättet mich vergessen. Ist ja schließlich viel passiert!"Schließlich saßen sie wie schon so oft in einer Tee Runde. „ Harry, wieso hatte dich Dumbledore überhaupt eingesetzt. Der Patronus ist ja nicht der einzige Grund. Da steckt mehr dahinter."Sah Hagrid in fragend an. Mit gedämpfter Stimme sprach Harry weiter. „ Da hast du recht. Es hat mit dem Orden zu tun. Wie du vielleicht weißt, hatte uns Dumbledore damals bei dem Animagus Start und der Ordens Einweihung gesagt, das wir nur im Notfall eingesetzt werden. Genau das war eingetreten."Hagrid sah nun nachdenklich aus „ Hast recht. Im Orden ist es manchmal gefährlich. Dumbledore ist klug genug, um zu wissen, wann und wie er Mitglieder einsetzt. Dann kann man sich auch nicht drücken. Du musst wissen, das Dumbledore dich nie eingesetzt hätte, wenn du nicht im Orden gewesen währest. So leistet jedes Mitglied seinen Beitrag. Aber eines frage ich mich doch. Warum warst du dir bei dem ganzen Kampf so sicher? Der Abstand kann nicht alles gewesen sein. Da steckt mehr dahinter."Harry wußte, worauf Hagrid anspielte. „Tut mir leid Hagrid. Aber du weißt genauso, wie alle anderen alles, was ich dir sagen darf. Ich habe es Dumbledore versprechen müssen. Daran halte ich mich."Hermine wich ein „Harry, du bist unter Freunde. Uns kannst du es doch sagen. Komm schon!" Harry wurde leicht wütend, weil sie nachbohrte. Als er gerade sagte „ ich kann es nicht sagen, und damit hat es sich!"Wich Hermine mit starrem leicht entsetztem Gesicht zurück. Harry wollte nur seine Stärke und Entschlossen zeigen, damit sie ruhe gab. Als er sie fragen wollte, was los sei, fragte sie fast in Panik „ Harry, was ist mit dir passiert? So etwas kenne ich gar nicht bei dir?"„ Was meinst du?"Fragte er leicht neugierig, weil er nichts verstand. Hermine antwortete „ hast du das nicht gemerkt? Ich weiß zwar nicht, was es sich mit der Nachhilfe auf sich hat, aber sie hat dich verändert!"„ Hermine, ich weiß nicht, was du meinst! Es hat sich an mir nichts geändert. Ich wollte nur, das du mit dem Stochern aufhörst, und wollte dabei Entschlossenheit zeigen."Ron und Hagrid warfen fragend ein „ Worüber redet ihr überhaupt?"Hermine setzte nun ihr berühmtes ich weiß alles Gesicht auf. „ Also, da Ihr nicht wist, was ich meine, und du Harry es gar nicht gemerkt zu haben scheinst, sage ich es. Harry, du weist doch bestimmt, was Dumbledore in manchen Situationen macht, wenn er Kraft zeigen will."Harry sagte leicht verdattert „ du meinst seine Aura." Hermine fuhr fort. „ Ja Harry, genau die meine ich. So etwas in der Art habe ich eben bei dir ansatzweise gespürt."Nun starrte Harry Hermine an. Er wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte. Zum Glück hatten sie sich so ins Gespräch vertieft gehabt, das sie die Uhrzeit vergessen hatten. Das war seine Rettung aus seiner Erklärungs not. „Ähm, wir müssen gehen. Mittagessen."So gingen sie schweigend zurück in die Große Halle. Dort war es aber genauso ruhig zwischen den dreien. Harry war froh gewesen, das er zum Unterricht gehen musste. Dadurch kam er auf andere Gedanken. Wie immer war Dumbledore pünktlich erschienen, und er musste nicht warten. Bevor sie jedoch anfingen, fragte er Dumbledore „ Professor, dürfte ich sie etwas fragen?"„ Gewiss Harry. Was bedrückt dich?"Harry erzählte nun kurz, was bei Hagrid passiert war. Dumbledore sah hinterher überhaupt nicht überrascht aus. Dumbledore sah ihn nun wieder über seiner Brille hinweg an. „ Harry, du wunderst dich, das ich über diese Situation überrascht bin. Ich gebe zu, das ich es habe kommen sehen. Du erinnerst dich bestimmt noch an die Grundaufgaben, die du erlernt hast. Du musst dir im klaren darüber sein, das du damit auch deine, wie du sie nennst, Aura erzeugt hast. Sobald du dich in der Lage versetzt, das du deinen Zauberstab ohne deinen Körper zu benutzen verwenden kannst, erzeugst du gleichzeitig diese Aura. Mit der Stärke, mit der du dazu in der Lage bist, diese Kunst zu benutzen, um so stärker wird deine Aura. Aus diesem Grunde habe ich dir auch untersagt, alles hier bei mir gelernte ohne meine Zustimmung zu benutzen. Diese Aura ermöglicht es auch, das Geschulte Zauberer, diese Personen zu identifizieren, und sie einzuschätzen, wer und wie weit in der höheren Magie ausgebildet ist. Das musst du noch lernen, zu kontrollieren. Bevor wir heute jedoch richtig beginnen, möchte ich dich darüber in Kenntnis setzen, was es mit den Brennenden Briefen heute morgen auf sich hat. Es waren Einladungen. Direkt nach diesem Unterricht solltest du dich verwandeln. Ich habe für diesen Zeitpunkt ein Treffen des Ordens veranlasst. Der Treffpunkt wird in der bekannten Toilette sein, da wir die Versammlung in der Kammer des Schreckens abhalten werden. Dort wirst du übrigens dein Können unter Beweis stellen."Nach diesen Erklärungen begannen sie endlich. Harry musste allerdings außer der Reihe den Stuhl Zauber lernen. Dieser war gar nicht so schwer gewesen. Jedenfalls am Anfang. Später kam noch hinzu, das er es wieder durchführen musste, ohne seinen Zauberstab in der Hand zu halten. Als Test musste er an der ganzen Rückwand eine Reihe mit Stühlen herbeizaubern. Das währe ja nicht so schwer gewesen. Allerdings stand er dabei mit dem Rücken an der Tafel, also genau an der entgegen gelegenen Wand. Er durfte diesen Bereich dabei nicht einen Meter verlassen. Danach gingen zum normalen Unterricht über. Harry konnte ja bereits den ersten Spruch. Aber nun kam der nächste. Dafür hatte er erst in einem Buch zu lesen. Es besaß zwar nichts auf der Frontseite, war allerdings Feuerrot und sehr warm. Nach sehr kurzer Zeit stellte fest, das sich das Buch nur um magisches Feuer drehte. Erst dachte er sich dabei, das er doch schon Feuer machen konnte. Das hatten sie schon lange gelernt. Aber beim lesen stellte sich heraus, das es ein Erweiterungsbuch war. Es erklärte nicht, wie man normales Feuer erzeugen konnte, sondern zeigte auf, wie man den Zauberstab in verschiedenster Weise als Flammenwerfer benutzen konnte. Es wurden auch Feuerarten angesprochen, gegen die es keinen Schutz Zauber gab. Zur Übung schob Dumbledore alle Möbel zur Seite, und holte sie nach vorne. So war vor ihnen nur noch blanke Stein Mauer zu sehen. Bis die Zeit zu ende war, brachte er gerade mal eine dreißig Zentimeter Flamme zustande. Schließlich bekam er ein Zeichen. Nun verwandelte er sich, und wartete, das es losging. Direkt darauf hin, öffnete Dumbledore die Tür, und sie machten sich auf dem Weg. Dabei trafen sie immer wieder auf Schüler, die Harry streicheln wollten. Allerdings gab Dumbledore ihnen jedes mal zu verstehen, das er keine Zeit hätte. Zwischendurch trafen sie auf Gonagall, die scheinbar den gleichen Weg hatte. Bei ihr war ein nur zu vertrauter Fuchs. Als sie zu dem letzten Korridor vor Myrtes Toilette einbogen, schlossen sich noch Remus mit Hermine in ihrer Panter Gestalt an. Als sie nun die Toilette betraten, waren Snape und Sirius (in seiner Hundegestalt) da. Dumbledore richtete kurz ein Wort an alle. „ Ich möchte unsere Animagi bitten, sich noch nicht zurück zu verwandeln. Wir sind noch nicht vollzählig."Kurz darauf betrat Hagrid die Toilette. Molly und Arthur Weasley waren bei ihm. Da versiegelte Dumbledore den Raum. Direkt darauf gefolgt verwandelten sich Harry, Ron, Hermine und Sirius wieder zurück. Mrs. Weasly konnte sich nicht zurück halten, und umarmte nach einem kurzen überraschten Blick Harry, Hermine und Ron. „ Beim Barte des Merlin, ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, das ihr nach allem so heil und gesund seit. Das gilt am meisten für dich Harry. Aber wie um alles in der Welt, habt ihr es so schnell geschafft, die Verwandlung hinzukriegen. Als ich von Professor Dumbledore den Brief bekommen habe, war ich natürlich geschockt. Vor allem, was dich angeht Ronald Weasley!"Ron wurde im Gesicht Rot wie eine Tomate. Harry wußte warum. Immer, wenn Rons Mutter, Rons Namen ganz aussprach hieß das nichts gutes. „ Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, ein Animagus zu werden. Ich habe schon genug sorgen am Hals. Nun habe ich auch noch einen Animagus in der Familie. Das ist zwar was gutes, aber hast du dir schon überhaupt mal über die Gefahren einen Gedanken gemacht? Wenn ich das vorher gewusst hätte, hätte ich alles versucht, um das zu verhindern. Du hättest sterben können! Arthur , sag auch mal was!" Aber dazu kam er nicht, das Dumbledore dazwischen ging. „ Molly, beruhige dich. Wir befinden uns noch nicht an dem eigentlichen Ort des Treffens!"„ Und wo soll das Treffen sein? Ich sehe hier nirgends eine Tür."Dumbledore antwortete „ Kann ich dir sagen. In der Kammer des Schreckens."Entsetzt starrten die Weasley Eltern Dumbledore an. Dieser sprach nun zu Harry „ Harry, währst du so freundlich!"Und Harry ging wieder zu dem Waschbecken. Dieses mal brauchte Harry jedoch sichtlich länger, um sich zu konzentrieren. Dabei fühlte er, das alle ihn anschauten. Als er endlich in der Lage war, den Zugang zu öffnen, stieß Mrs. Weasley einen Schrei aus. Mr. Weasley beruhigte sie. „ Molly, reg dich bitte nicht so auf. Sie wissen schon, was sie tun."Nun ergriff Dumbledore wieder das Word. „ Wir werden uns nun nach und nach mittels dieser Besen zur Kammer begeben. Sie sind bereits so eingerichtet, das sie jede Person, bis genau vor die Kammer bringen. Ich möchte jedoch erwähnen, das niemand einen Versuch wagen sollte, zum Eingang zu apparieren. Der Zauber, der Hogwarts schützt, habe ich eigenhändig bis einschließlich der Kammer erweitert."Mrs. Wealsey hatte sich trotzdem noch nicht beruhigt. Trotzdem jedoch begaben sie sich einer nach dem anderen zur Kammer. Nach dem dort alle angekommen waren, öffnete Harry den Eingang, wobei Mrs. Wealsey wieder einen Schrei von sich gab. Nach dem alle die Kammer betreten hatten, gingen Dumbledore und Harry direkt zum anderen Ende, während sich einige in der Kammer umschauten. Vorne angekommen, bat Dumbledore Harry, einen Stuhlkreis zu zaubern. Was ihm auch ohne Probleme gelang. Nach und nach nahmen alle Platz. Dumbledore eröffnete die Runde. „ Ich möchte sie alle hier begrüßen. Wir haben diese Kammer gewählt, da wir hier unter anderem durch ihren Ruf ungestört sein können. Ich möchte mit Harrys Unterricht beginnen, und alle hier Anwesenden den aktuellen Stand demonstrieren. Harry, ich möchte, das du Sirius deinen Zauberstab übergibst."Harry tat, wie ihm gesagt wurde. Sirius hatte den Zauberstab zwar an sich genommen, wußte jedoch nichts mit ihm anzufangen. Dumbledore fuhr fort. „Sirius, ich möchte, das du den Stab irgendwo hier in der Kammer ablegst. Es soll soweit wie möglich von dieser Runde weg sein, aber trotzdem in Sichtweite liegen."Sirius ging los. Hermine sprach dazwischen. „ Professor, bei allem Respekt, aber was soll das bringen?" Dumbledore antwortete ihr. „ Miss Granger, bitte gedulden sie sich. Den Grund werden sie gleich sehen."Kurze Zeit später, war Sirius wieder auf seinem Platz. Er hatte dien Zauberstab am Eingang zur Kammer abgelegt. Dumbledore fuhr fort. „ Ich bitte dich, Harry, nun den Mund dieser Statue zu zerstören, und wieder zu reparieren."Wieder sprach Hermine dazwischen. „ Was soll das bringen? So etwas ist doch ohne Zauberstab unmöglich. Oder soll Harry seinen Stab wiederholen?"Dumbledore widersprach ihr „ Miss Granger, ich bitte sie, sich zu gedulden. Alle ihre fragen in diesem Sinn, werden sich gleich von selber beantworten."Neugierig schaute Hermine nun Harry an. Aber Harry war schon dabei sich zu konzentrieren. Schließlich schaffte er es. Er sah, wie sich sein Zauberstab erhob. Hermine war scheinbar mehr als überrascht darüber. Ron öffnete erstaunt seinen Mund. Nun kam Harrys Zauberstab langsam heran geflogen. Kurz nach dem der Stab über die Köpfe der Runde hinweg geflogen war, Schoss ein Dunkel Blauer Strahl aus dem Stab. Direkt darauf folgte ein lautes Krachen und Poltern, und das Kinn der Statue umhüllte eine Hellgraue Staubwolke. Nach dem die sich gelegt hatte, war von dem Kinn nichts mehr übrig. Direkt hinterher wirbelten die Gesteinsbrocken herum, und das Kinn war wieder hergestellt. Nun schwebte der Zauberstab auf Harry zu, der ihn griff und wegsteckte. Alle anwesenden Weasleys und Hermine waren erstaunt. Dumbledore ergriff wieder das Wort. „ In meinem Unterricht lehre ich Harry ausschließlich höhere Magie. Die beiden verwendeten Zaubersprüche sind uns allen bekannt. Aber es geht um die durch Führung. Die beiden Grundstufen, die Harry erfolgreich absolviert hat, beinhalten, das man einen Zauberstab nur mittels Benutzung des Geistes benutzen kann, und das man Zaubersprüche erfolgreich durchführen kann, ohne dabei ein Wort zu sagen. Zur Zeit ist Harry dabei, den Feuer Waffenzauber zu erlernen."Hermine sah in diesem Moment erwartungs und hoffnungsvoll zu Dumbledore herüber. Gonagall hingegen sah erzürnt aus. Dumbledore antwortete nun einem nach dem anderen. „ Miss Granger, sie brauchen sich nicht zu bemühen. Die Grundstufen der höheren Magie stehen in keinem Buch. Diese werden von Zauberer, oder Hexe zu Zauberer oder Hexe durch lernen weiter gegeben. Den Feuer Waffenzauber, werde ich Ihnen nicht gestatten können zu erlernen. Der Zauber ist zwar in einem Buch verzeichnet, aber dieses Buch, genauso, wie die zukünftigen Bücher, befinden sich in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bücherei. Ich werde ihnen auch nicht gestatten, sich dieses Buch zu leihen. Um diese Zauber zu erlernen, bedarf es höchste Sorgfalt, und die Grundausbildung in der höheren Magie. Wenn man versucht es ohne Vorbereitung zu erlernen, kann es passieren, das man sich selbst in große Gefahr begibt. Es ist auch schon mal vorgekommen, das Zauberer bei dem erlernen, ums Leben gekommen sind. Das ist alles. Nun komme ich zu ihnen, Minerva. Ich kenne sie zu gut, als das sie ihre Einwände aussprechen müssen. Ich kann sie allerdings beruhigen. Harry erlernt dieses Wissen nicht aus reinem Vergnügen, genauso, wie ich dieses Wissen, wie sie selber wissen, nicht ohne entsprechende Gründe weiter gebe. Es ist eine Tatsache, das dieser Schritt erforderlich ist. Aber die Gründe werde ich niemanden, auch nicht im Orden nennen. Erst, wenn es an der Zeit ist. Harry und mir sind diese Gründe bekannt. Diese Gründe kann man als eine Schwere Last bezeichnen, aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Er befindet sich in einer langwierigen Vorbereitung, auf ein unausweichliches Ereignis, in dem ihm niemand helfen kann. Nun komme ich zu dem, was heute geschehen ist, als die drei Hagrid besuchten. Mir ist bewusst, das Harry eine kleine Aura besitzt. Diese ist bei der höheren Magie unausweichlich. Um so mehr Harry lernen wird, um so stärker wird diese. Gleichzeitig erlernt er, mit dieser Aura umzugehen. Nun aber zu der Schlange. Wir waren in der Lage, die Schlange zu verhören. Dabei stellte sich heraus, das sie ein Spitzel Voldemorts war. Sie hatte aber nach dem Beginn dieses Schuljahres keine Informationen mehr weiter gegeben. Wir habe sie vernichtet. Nun steche ich kurz noch einmal das Thema Dursley an, bevor ich zu dem Angriff komme. Wie manche von uns wissen, besteht eine magische Verbindung zwischen Petunia Dursley und Harry. Aus diesem Grund sind sie hier. Es dient als Schutz, für uns alle. Aber nun komme ich zum nächsten wichtigen Thema. Dem Angriff. Ich habe Harry nicht nur wegen seinem Patronus zur Hilfe geholte, sondern auch, weil er ein Mitglied des Ordens ist, und bei dem Angriff einer der beschriebenen Notfälle eingetreten war. Das er dafür diese Auszeichnung bekommen hatte, war ein zusätzliches Geschenk und Belohnung. Was aber niemand wußte, außer Hagrid war, das ich den Schutz zwischen den Dursleys und Harry getestet habe. Wir hatten versucht, mit den gefangenen Todessern, das Schloss zu betreten. Dies war uns aber nicht möglich, da sie immer gegen eine magische Mauer liefen, die verhinderte, das die Todesser das Schloss betraten. Deshalb musste Hagrid draußen auf sie aufpassen. Aber wir müssen alle gewarnt sein. Ich schätze, das dieser Angriff nur die erste Stufe war. Aber nun, speziell für die, die unsere neuen Animagi selten sehen. Sie haben natürlich gewisse Erkennungs Merkmale. Ich fange da bei Harry an. Er ist in seiner Hundegestalt, eine Mischung aus Deutschen Schäferhund, aber mit einer sehr starken Tendenz zum weißem Wolf. Deshalb das graue Fell. Wie auch bei Minerva, besitzt er Brillen Ränder um den Augen. Seine Narbe verschwindet zwar im Fell, bleibt aber auf der Haut erhalten. Aufgrund des dichtem Fells ist es trotzdem unmöglich, sie zu sehen. Miss Granger ist ein klassischer schwarzer Panter. Sie ist schwer zu erkennen, das sie nur etwas kleiner als gewöhnlich ist. Am schwersten ist es Mr. Weasley zu erkennen. Er ist bis auf sein Verhalten, nicht von echten Füchsen zu unterscheiden. Das währe alles, was am wichtigsten zu sagen ist. Nun muss ich leider zu einer kleinen Neuerung in Hogwarts kommen. Die jüngsten Ereignisse haben gezeigt, das außerhalb Hogwarts kein Schüler mehr sicher ist. Deshalb bin ich gezwungen, alle Freizeitaktivitäten, die die Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade betreffen, bis auf weiteres auszusetzen. Deshalb kommt auf Sirius eine besondere Aufgabe zu. Er hat zu verhindern, das Harry versucht, in welcher Art auch immer, den Grund und Boden Hogwarts zu verlassen. Das gleiche gilt auch für Remus. Jetzt komme ich noch einmal zu dieser Kammer. Es wird demnächst täglich der Fall sein, das ich im Schloss nicht mehr anzutreffen bin. Der Grund dafür ist Harry Unterricht. Wir kommen dort in einem Bereich, in dem Hogwarts selber nicht mehr sicher genug ist, den Realen Hintergrund des Unterrichts zu verheimlichen. Nun bin ich am Ende meiner Erklärungen angekommen."Harry musste jetzt erstmal die Sache mit Hogsmeade verdauen. Ihnen bleib nun fast nichts mehr. Die Runde jedoch unterhielt sich noch etwas, wobei sich Ron Weasleys Eltern am meisten, mit Ron, Hermine und Harry unterhielten. Schließlich schlossen die das Treffen, und verließen die Kammer wieder. Es war auch schon fast Zeit für das Abendbrot. 


	13. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13  
  
Mitte der Woche hatte es Harry endlich geschafft, den Feuerzauber zu Dumbledores Zufriedenheit durchführen zu können. Am Mittwoch Abend prallte Harry jedoch ganz unerwartet auf Onkel Vernon. Sie hatten gerade das Training beendet, und Harry war vor der Umkleidekabine auf Onkel Vernon gestoßen. „ Man hat mir gesagt, ich könnte dich hier finden."Harry entgegnete „ was gibt's? Du hast mich ja gefunden.!"Harry merkte, das es Onkel Vernon irgendwie nicht leicht viel, Worte zu finden. „ Du weißt, wie ich über eure Welt denke. Und du weißt, was du mir gesagt hattest. Ich meine mit diesem Qiddisch."Harry musste nachdenken. Aber dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. „ Du meinst Quidditsch! Und was möchtest du darüber wissen? Ich hatte ja gesagt, das am Samstag Slytherin gegen Ravenclaw spielt."„ Genau darum geht es. Ich finde zwar hier immer noch alles Mumpitz, aber da hier sonst kein Sport getrieben wird, und dieses, ja du weißt schon, scheinbar eine große Sache ist, haben wir uns beschlossen, und das Spiel anzusehen. Deshalb bin ich hier. Ich soll dich fragen, ob du uns erklärend zur Seite stehst. Wir wissen ja im Grunde nichts darüber. Wir mussten uns ja euch Freaks etwas anpassen. Das gehört dann auch dazu."Harry musste überlegen. Im Grunde war Onkel Vernon für seine Art sehr diplomatisch gewesen. „ Also gut. Aber ihr müsst bereits beim Frühstück fertig sein. Alle interessierten Schüler gehen nach dem Frühstück zum Feld, da es kurze Zeit später beginnt. Aber ich muss euch warnen. Die Mannschaft Slytherins ist nicht gerade harmlos, und Unfälle sind an der Tagesordnung. Falls Tante Petunia schreien sollte, was bestimmt passieren wird, ist es nicht so schlimm. Das fällt bei dem Lärm gar nicht auf. Sonst noch was?"„ Nein, bis auf eine Kleinigkeit. Was bedeutet eigentlich bei euch der Titel Quiddisch Captain?"„ Das heißt Q u i d d i t s c h und heißt Quidditsch Captain. Du spielst dabei auf den Titel an, den ich bekleide. Der Captain einer Mannschaft führt sein Team im Alleingang. Ich mache also im Grunde das, was du bei deiner Firma gemacht hast. Allerdings im sportlichen Sinne. Allerdings bin ich auch für die Mannschafts interne Planung zuständig."„ Aha! Samstag Morgen Frühstück! Wir werden da sein."Vernon lies Harry stehen und ging. Harry machte sich auch auf. Aber er ging nicht zur großen Halle, sondern zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Bis zum Essen hatten er noch eine Stunde Zeit. Als er das Gespräch mit Onkel Vernon Hermine und Ron erzählte, trat Ron ihm entgegen „ Harry, du hast den Verstand verloren!"Hermine war nicht mehr begeistert. „ Harry, wie konntest du nur. Ausgerechnet den Dursleys. Was war in dich gefahren? Warum hast du ja gesagt?"Harry war in leichten Erklärungsnöten. „ Ich konnte nicht ablehnen. Onkel Vernon war so ruhig und Diplomatisch, so kannte ich ihn gar nicht. Da konnte ich ihm diese Bitte nicht abschlagen."So verblieben sie. An dem folgenden Samstag, As Harry wie gewöhnlich. Von den Dursleys war jedoch erst etwas zu sehen, als Harry fast fertig war. Nach einer sehr knappen Begrüßung ging Harry dieses mal freiwillig mit den Dursleys. Oder man sollte besser sagen, das Harry sie zum Quidditsch Feld führte. Dort traf er Ron, Hermine und Hagrid. Gemeinsam ging die Gruppe zum Mittelbereich, der dem Schloss zugewannt war. Dort angekommen sah Harry bereits die verwunderten und verdutzten Gesichter der Dursleys. So begann er mit der Einführungserklärung. „Also, 7 Spieler. Es dreht sich um 4 Bälle. Den Größten dieser Bälle nennen wir Quaffel. Diesen versuchen jeweils die drei Spieler einer Mannschaft ins gegnerische Tor zu werfen. Die Tore sind die Ringe, die Ihr da obern auf den Pfählen seht. Damit diese Spieler, die wir Jäger nennen, es nicht so leicht haben, gibt es in jeder Mannschaft einen Hüter. Dieser versucht den Quaffel ab zu wehren. Erschwerend dabei sind 2 Bälle, die wir Klatscher nennen. Diese verdienen ihren Namen zu recht. Sie fliegen quer Beet übers Feld und versuchen dabei die Spieler aus dem Spiel zu befördern. Dafür hat jede Mannschaft 2 Spieler, die mit Hilfe von Schlägern versuchen, diese beiden Bälle zu steuern. Und zum Schluss gibt es noch einen Walnuss großen Ball. Diesen nennen wir Goldenen Schnatz. Jeweils einer aus der entsprechenden Mannschaft versucht diesen zu fangen. Das ist, wie ihr gleich sehen werdet, nicht so einfach. Wenn dieser Schnatz übrigens gefangen ist, ist das Spiel vorbei."Verständnisvoll, schaute Onkel Vernon Harry an. „ Das hört sich ja alles ganz logisch an. Aber wie zur Hölle, soll dieser Ball soweit hochgeworfen werden? Das ist doch nicht möglich. Außerdem, so einen Ball zu fangen, ist doch einfach."Harry mußte die Antwort fast schreien, da mittlerweile alle Schüler angekommen waren, und der Lautstärke Pegel entsprechend hoch war. „ Warte es einfach ab. Es geht gleich los."Genau in dem Moment ertönte Jordans Stimme über dem Platz. „ Hallo, es ist ein super Tag für Quidditsch. Heute tritt Slytherin gegen Ravenclaw an. Also wird es wie immer spannend. Ich hoffe bloß, das wir heute nicht wieder direkt nach dem Spiel Evakuieren müssen. Wir erinnern uns an das Letzte Spiel, wo der Sieg von Gryffindor dem Angriff der Dementoren untergegangen war."Nun konnte man mal wieder leise Gonagalls ermahnende Worte im Hintergrund hören. „ Aber nun genug der Ansprache. Da kommt bereits Madam Hooch mit der Ball Kiste, die sie hinter sich herzieht. Also wird es jeden Augenblick beginnen."Fragend sahen sich Petunia und Vernon Dursley gegenseitig an. Auch Dudley schien sich nicht ganz wohl zu fühlen. Da öffneten sich an der Seite 2 Tore. Die Spieler Schossen in die Luft. Vernon wurde kreidebleich, und Petunia stieß wieder einen Schrei von sich. Dieser ging aber in Jordens Kommentar unter. „ Da sind sie auch schon. Die Mannschaften von Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Sie stellen sich in ihren Positionen auf. Nun ertönt ein Pfiff, und Madam Hooch lässt die Bälle frei. Für alle, die es vergessen haben, jedes Tor ist 20 Punkte Wert, und der Goldene Schnatz 150 Punkte, und wer ihn fängt, beendet gleichzeitig das Spiel. Aber was ist dass? Slytherin will es scheinbar wissen. Ein Jäger Ravenclaws kann nur so gerade eben einen Klatscher Slytherins ausweichen."Onkel Vernon Harry an. „ Also, jetzt muss ich wohl einiges zurück nehmen. Diese Klatscher, scheinen ja sehr gefährlich zu sein. Und diesen Ball, den du Schnatz genannt hast. Ich habe ihn nur für eine Sekunde sehen können. Das Dingen scheint ja wirklich schwer zu fangen zu sein."Harry entgegnete „ Da hast du Recht. Ich bin nicht nur der Captain von Gryffindor, sondern auch der Sucher. Also der, der das dingen Fängt."Onkel Vernon starrte Harry an „ Was? Du suchst dieses Dingen? Ich wußte ja, das du zu diesen abnormen, OK, Dudley, deine Tante Petunia und ich haben uns geeinigt, das wir so etwas hier nicht mehr sagen, also Leuten gehörst, die das können?"„ Ja, so einer bin ich. Seit meinem ersten Schuljahr hier."In diesem Moment Stieß ein weiterer Schrei aus Tante Petunia heraus. Auch durch die Zuschauer fuhr ein raunen. In dem Moment erklärte Jordan „ Und da hat es einen Jäger Ravenclaws erwischt." Harry schaute aufs Feld, und sah, wie im Bereich der Lehrer Loge ein Junge mit zerbrochenem Besen lag. Entsetzt schaute Onkel Vernon Harry wieder an. „ Du hättest auch sagen können, das es verletzte gibt."„ Sorry, aber das meinte ich mit hartem Gegner."„ Und es hat noch niemand geschafft, dich zu töten?"Fragte Onkel Vernon nun schadenfroh. „ Nein. Ich hatte bisher nur zweimal einen gebrochenen Arm."Harry vernahm ein leichtes lächeln in Onkel Vernons Gesicht. Nun wollte Harry aber endlich selber das Spiel verfolgen. Schließlich mussten sie nächsten Samstag selber gegen Ravenclaw spielen. Jetzt hatte es den Hüter von Ravenclaw erwischt. Wie ein Stein sank dieser zu Boden. Da meldete sich Hagrid zu Wort, wo er doch die ganze Zeit unnormal still war. „ Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Warum wehrt sich Ravenclaw nicht. Diese verdammten Slytherins."Hermine entgegnete „ Hagrid, reg dich doch nicht so auf. Wir wissen doch, wie Slytherin spielt. Glaubst du etwa, ich hätte letzten Samstag das Spiel so leicht weggesteckt? Um ein Haar währe ich im Krankenflügel gelandet, ohne überhaupt meine Position erreicht zu haben. Reg dich ab."Harry drehte sich zu Hagrid. „ Hermine hat Recht. Aber nächste Woche spielen wir gegen Ravenclaw. Da wird bestimmt nicht so fiele Unfälle geben. Du weist doch, das die einzige Mannschaft, die so spielt, Slytherin ist."„ Habt ja beide Recht. Trotzdem lässt mich so etwas keine ruhe."Ron fragte Harry „ Harry, warum schaust du eigentlich so fasziniert zum Spiel?"„ Kann ich dir sagen. Ich schaue, ab sich Ravenclaw in ihrer Taktik verändert haben. So können wir das als Vorteil nutzen. Aber ich habe schon längst gemerkt, das sich bei Ravenclaws nichts verändert hat."In diesem Moment starrte Harry zur Lehrer Loge knapp über dem Boden. Hermine fragte direkt nach „ Harry, was ist?"„ Seht ihr nicht? Da knapp über dem Boden vor der Lehrer Loge. Wenn mich nichts täuscht, ist da der Schnatz."Hagrid schnappte sich sein Fernglas „ Jau Harry, du hast Recht."Nun bekamen sie mit, das der Sucher Ravenclaws den Schnatz scheinbar auch gesehen hatte. Dieser setzte zum Sturzflug an. Der Schnatz war jedoch zu schnell wieder verschwunden. Onkel Vernon sah Harry verwundert an „ Was soll wo gewesen sein?"Harry deutete auf die Stelle und antwortete „ der Schnatz, dieser kleine Goldene Dingen, von dem ich dir erzählt habe. Der war dort gewesen."„ Wie konntest du das sehen? Ich habe jedenfalls nichts gesehen."„ Tja, wenn man fünf Jahre lang Sucher ist, hat man für so etwas ein Auge."„Und was für ein Auge, Harry ist der beste Sucher, den Hogwarts seit Jahren gesehen hat."Hang sich Hagrid dazwischen. Nun starrte Harry zum Mitteltor, das dem Schloss zugewannt war. „ Hoffentlich sieht das Slytherin nicht."„ Stimmt Harry. Slytherin liegt zu stark in Führung."Onkel Vernon Hang sich dieses mal rein. „ Was ist schlimm, und was ist da oben?"„ Da oben, ungefähr drei Meter über dem Mitteltor schwebt der Schnatz, und Slytherin liegt zur Zeit mit 120 Punkten zu 40 in Führung. Wenn Slytherin jetzt den Schnatz fängt, haben sie schon fast diese Saison gewonnen. Es gibt da nur eine Mannschaft, die sie schlagen kann. Und die wird sich damit nicht leicht tun."„ Hört hört. Und welche Mannschaft solle diese sein?"Die Antwort kam von Hagrid. „ Dumme Frage! Gryffindor natürlich. Das ist im Moment die Beste Mannschaft, die Hogwarts hat!"Darüber zog Onkel Vernon eine Augenbraue überheblich hoch. Nun passierte das, was Harry befürchtet hatte. Die Sucher Slytherins und Ravenclaws lieferten sich ein Kopf an Kopf Rennen. Lee Jordan bekam das auch mit. „ Beide Sucher haben den Schnatz gesichtet. Dieser befindet sich zur Zeit über dem Tor Ravenclaws. Wir werden gleich sehen, ob sie schnell genug sind. Allerdings ist zu bedenken, das der Sucher von Ravenclaw nicht gerade beste Aussichten hat, gegen dien Nimbus 2001, den Slytherin benutzt. Allerdings, wie wir alle wissen, kann dieses mal nur das Können entscheiden, da Draco Malfoy sich nichts erlauben kann, wie wir ja alle wissen."Wieder hagelte es im Hintergrund von Gonagall Protest „ Jordan, was wagen Sie sich! Das hat hier nichts zu suchen. Das war meine letzte Warnung für diese Spiel!"„ Ja, also es ist spannend. Wer wird es schaffen? Aber was ist jetzt los? Ja, dafür lieben wir den Schnatz. Schaffen es die beiden, den Schnatz folgen zu können?"Der Schnatz machte einen Zick Zack Sturzflug. Da war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Beide Sucher schossen hinterher Aber wenig später tauchten sie mit lehren Händen wieder auf. Malfoy schien vor Wut zu rasen. Da schrie Harry „ Ducken!"Als sie nun etwas zusammengeklammert knieten, schoss ein Klatscher genau in der Höhe über sie vorbei, wo gerade noch Hagrids Kopf war. Als sie wieder normal standen, was Hagrid sichtlich wütend. „ Darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Dieser Bereich ist eigentlich schon sicher. Das muss jemand mit Absicht gemacht haben."Harry konnte schnell ausmachen, wer dafür verantwortlich war. Malfoy bewegte sich gerade von einem der Bieter Slytherins weg. Wütend schoss aus ihm heraus „ Malfoy! Ich könnte"Dabei musste sich Harry stark bremsen, da Hermine ihm warnend auf die Schulter klopfte und zuflüsterte „Harry, reg dich nicht auf. Du musst aufpassen. Du warst gerade so wütend, das ich deine, du weißt schon, erahnen konnte."Harry zuckte zusammen. So sehr musste er nun aufpassen. Ihm war es gar nicht aufgefallen. Aber nun wußte er, nach dem er sich beruhigt hatte, das er schnell lernen musste, seine Aura zu kontrollieren. Aber Jetzt war er beim Quidditsch. Nun tauchte der Schnatz wieder auf. Dieses mal konnte selbst Onkel Vernon ihn nicht übersehen. Der Schnatz schwebte genau vor ihrer Nase. Harry konnte ihn fast greifen. Harry schaute sich um. Zu seiner positiven Überraschung war der Ravenclaw Sucher nicht nur fiel näher, als Malfoy, sondern er hatte den Schnatz im Gegensatz zu Malfoy schon gesichtet. So schoss der Sucher heran. Gerade in dem Moment, wo der Schnatz wieder abtauchen wollte, schnappte sich der Sucher von Ravenclaw den Schnatz, und Madam Hooch Pfiff das Ende des Spiels ein. „ Das Spiel ist zu ende! Ravenclaw hat gewonnen!"Harry, Ron und Hermine jubelten vor Freude. Hagrid war leicht verwundert. „ Verdorry noch mal, warum freut Ihr euch so? Ihr habt doch nicht gespielt!" Hermine antwortete jubelnd „ Hagrid! Hast du die Saison nicht verfolgt? Wir haben nur noch ein Spiel gegen Ravenclaw, und beim aktuellen Punkte stand ist uns der uns der sieg in dieser Saison sicher!"Nun begaben sich alle wieder ins Schloss zum Mittagessen. Auf dem Weg dort hin, ging Harry in Gedanken noch einmal die wichtigsten Punkte in der Strategie von Ravenclaw durch. Beim Essen, und danach lief wieder alles ganz normal. In der Nachhilfe, lernte Harry zwischendurch, seine Aura besser zu kontrollieren. Gleichzeitig Lehrte in Dumbledore, die Erzeugung von Fessel Schlingen, die gleichzeitig das Apparieren verhinderten. Die Zeit bis zu ihrem Spiel, war sehr schnell vergangen. Schließlich saßen nun Harry und seine Mannschaft wieder am Frühstückstisch. Obwohl sie nun gegen Ravenclaw spielen mussten, konnten selbst Ron und Hermine wieder halb Wegs normal essen. Das Spiel war auch nicht sehr interessant gewesen. Im Grunde bestand es nur daraus, das Harry den Schnatz sehr schnell gefangen hatte. In der darauf folgenden Woche, lernte Harry, wie man Portschlüssel macht. Dumbledore hatte ihm erklärt, das er ihm das nur Lehren würde, damit Harry sich immer einen Not Ausweg freihalten konnte. Wenig Später bekamen auch alle anderen Schüler weniger Hausaufgaben auf. Es waren nur noch eineinhalb Monate, bis die OWL Prüfungen anstanden. Dabei wurden alle in Harrys Jahrgang nervös. Schließlich waren es die Ersten Prüfungen für sie. Am Morgen eines Samstages, es waren noch fünf Wochen bis zu den Prüfungen, bekamen Harry, Hermine und Ron unerwartete Post. Ein Absender stand nicht drauf. Auf dem Umschlag stand nur ( Eilige Blitznachricht für Harry Potter, Hogwarts) . Als Harry den Brief öffnete, stockte ihm der Atem.  
  
Hallo Harry,  
  
Nach dem Frühstück Blitztreffen, an bekanntem Ort.  
  
Euer Phönix, ein guter Freund, der auf seinen vierbeinigen Freund wartet!  
  
Warnung, dieser Brief fängt in Zehn Sekunden Feuer!  
  
Harry lies den Brief genauso, wie Ron und Hermine fallen. Der Inhalt konnte nicht besser verfasst sein. Es war also ein Nottreffen des Ordens angesagt. Auch konnten nur Mitglieder den Inhalt richtig verstehen. Direkt nach dem Essen, verließen die drei die Große Halle. Sie mussten etwas Weg zurück legen, damit sie eine Stelle fanden, wo niemand anwesend war. Dann verwandelten sie sich, und mit Abstand von wenigen Sekunden rannten sie zur Mädchen Toilette von Myrte. Harry war der erste gewesen. Direkt, nach dem er die Toilette betreten hatte, verwandelte er sich zurück. Dumbledore und Gonagall waren schon da, und machten sehr ernste und bedrückte Gesichter. Sirius, der Harry natürlich gefolgt war, schein sehr nachdenklich geworden zu sein. Als alle eingetroffen waren, verriegelte Dumbledore die Toilette. Gerade als Harry den Eingang öffnen wollte, hielt Dumbledore ihn zurück. „ Harry, das ist heute nicht nötig. Ich habe nur eine sehr ernste Nachricht zu verkünden. Durch sehr gute Quellen habe ich heute morgen erfahren, das Voldemort wieder aktiv wird. Wie ich bereits in unserem letzten Treffen berichtet habe, kann es mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit sein, das der Angriff, den Voldemort Plant, sehr nahe von Hogwarts sein wird. Ob die Schule betroffen ist, entzieht sich meinem Wissen. Aber wir müssen gewarnt sein, und größte Vorsicht walten lassen. Das ist alles."Gerade, als sie wieder gehen wollten, hielt Dumbledore sie zurück. „ Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Harry, Remus und Sirius, bleibt bitte noch einen kurzen Moment." Verdutzt blieben sie stehen. Als alle anderen gegangen waren, und Dumbledore die Toilette wieder abgeschlossen hatte, sprach er weiter. „ Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley, es kann sein, das sie auch kämpfen müssen. Stellen sie sich schon einmal darauf ein. Bitte denken sie daran, das es für Sie beide im Falle eines Einsatzes, nicht um ein Spiel geht, sondern schon wie öfters ums überleben. Es kann sogar passieren, das sie als gleichwertige Mitglieder des Ordens kämpfen müssen. Sie beide können jetzt gehen."Nach dem Ron und Hermine die Toilette ebenfalls verlassen hatten, sprach Dumbledore nun Remus und Sirius an. „ Ich möchte, das ihr beide immer in Harrys nähe bleibt. Im Notfall ist er auch mittlerweile in der Lage einen Portschlüssel zu generieren. Das heißt, das es fast immer für Euch eine Rettung gibt. Aber nun geht, da ich noch ganz kurz mit Harry alleine sprechen muss."Nach dem nun auch Remus und Sirius gegangen waren, war Harry mit Dumbledore alleine. „ Harry, mich würde es nicht wundern, wen Voldemort persönlich bei einem eventuellem Angriff dabei sein wird. Setze gegen die Todesser nur maximal deine Kunst mit dem schwebenden Zauberstab ein. Nichts weiter. Dadurch können sie uns im Falle, das sie gefangen werden würden, uns nicht verraten. Aber falls du direkt auf Voldemort treffen solltest, musst du all dein Können einsetzen. Es wird ihn bestimmt überraschen, da er nicht damit rechnet, das du diese Kunst beherrschst. Aber denke daran, das die Waffenzauber, die du bisher bei mir gelernt hast, nicht abgeblockt werden können. Gegen einen Fliegenden Zauberstab ist er Expelliarmus Zauber wirkungslos, und gegen die Waffenzauber ist der Potegro Zauber fast unwirksam. Setze also letztere Mitte mit Bedacht ein, und nur, wenn du sicher sein kannst, das keine falsche Person getroffen wird. Du kannst jetzt gehen."Nun verließ auch Harry die Toilette. Er war sehr nachdenklich geworden. Was könnte eigentlich das Angriffsziel sein? Ihm fiel nichts ein. Hogwarts konnte es nicht sein. Er glaubte nicht, das es Voldemort so schnell noch ein mal versuchen würde. Hogsmeade konnte es auch nicht sein. Da lebten zu fiele Zauberer. Da gegen hätte wahrscheinlich selbst Voldemort kaum eine Chance. So überlegte er hin und her. Obwohl sein Kopf mittlerweile vor lauter nachdenken schmerzte, fiel ihm nicht ein, wo der Angriff stattfinden könnte. Schnell waren im Laufe der Tage seine Gedanken gewechselt. Er hatte nun so fiel zu tun, das er gar keine Zeit mehr hatte, an einen angriff zu denken. In sämtlichen Fächern wurde nur noch wiederholt, und bei Lehrstoffen, die wahrscheinlich vorkommen werden, und noch nicht durchgenommen wurden. Wurde dies im Schnell durchlauf nachgeholt. Auch scheinen alle Lehrer nervös zu werden. Selbst Hagrid war nicht mehr so ruhig, und ausgelassen. 


	14. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14  
  
Mittlerweile war nur noch ein Monat Zeit. Die Anspannung hatte sich über die ganze Schule gelegt. Die lustigen Gespräche unter den Schülern waren schon lange nicht mehr zu hören. Wenn sie nicht gerade Unterricht oder Harry Nachhilfe hatte, lernten sie. So verging die Zeit. An einem Montag Morgen (dreieinhalb Wochen vor den Prüfungen) saßen sie bei Gonagalls Verwandlungs Unterricht. Als es plötzlich an einem Fenster klapperte. Vor dem Fenster flatterten fier Eulen auf und ab. Als Gonagall das Fenster öffnete, flogen die Eulen zu Gonagall, Harry und Hermine. Als Harry seinen Brief las, wunderte er sich.  
  
Entgegen der Durchsage, verbleibe bitte in dem Klassenraum, und wenn alle diesen Raum verlassen haben, übergebe diesen Brief Professor Mc Gonagall.  
  
So steckte er den Brief wieder weg. Gonagall war jedoch plötzlich sehr ernst geworden. Aber nichts passierte. Kurz bevor die Stunde beendet war, ertönte Dumbledores Stimme durch die ganze Schule. „ Alle Schüler und Lehrkräfte haben sich umgehend in der Großen Halle einzufinden. Der Unterricht, der gerade Statt findet ist dafür abzubrechen."Gonagall Sprach zur Klasse „ Sie haben alle gehört, was Professor Dumbledore gesagt hat. Packen sie ihre Sachen zusammen, und befolgen die Anweisung. Ich werde ihnen folgen."Nach und nach verließen alle den Raum, bis auf Ron, Hermine und Harry. Als alle weg waren, sprach sie die drei an. „ Ich glaube, sie haben etwas für mich."so übergab Harry, genauso wie Ron und Hermine den Brief. „ So, wie sie sich denken können, habe ich andere Anweisungen bekommen. Wir gehen auch gleich in die Große Halle. Aber entgegen allen Anweisungen, die Ihr dort erhaltet, verbleibt Ihr in der Großen Halle. Ihr werdet von Professor Dumbledore separate Anweisungen bekommen."Rätselnd gingen sie nun auch zur Großen Halle. Niemand schien zu wissen, was eigentlich los war. Als sie in der Großen Halle angekommen waren, herrschte ein undurchdringliches Flüstern. Alle rätselten. Schließlich erschien Dumbledore. Mit seinem Zauberstab, der explodierende Knaller abgab verschaffte er sich Aufmerksamkeit. „ Ich bitte um Ruhe. Bevor ich mit meiner Erklärung beginne, bitte ich alle Ruhe zu bewahren! Kurz vor meiner Durchsage habe ich etwas furchtbares erfahren, wovon ich mich persönlich vergewissert habe, das es der Wahrheit entspricht. Voldemort hat einen weiteren Angriff gestartet. Zu meinem Bedauern hat dieser Angriff zu nahe an Hogwart statt gefunden, als das ich ihn ignorieren kann. Nach meinen aktuellen Wissen, ist der Angriff noch im Gange. Um es einfach auszudrücken, das Dunkle Mal, was ja das Zeichen für einen Angriff ist, ist über Hogsmeade aufgetaucht. Das ist sogar mehrmals passiert, und an verschiedenen Stellen. Aufgrund dessen ist zu befürchten, das nicht nur ein Haus angegriffen wird. Im normal Fall bedeutet so eine Nachricht, das sich alle Schüler auf der Stelle zur Abreise bereit machen. Allerdings wissen wir alle, das der Bahnhof, wo sich der Hogwarts Express immer einfindet, auch zu Hogsmeade gehört. Aus diesem Grunde ist der Normale Ablauf nicht möglich."als Dumbledore eine Pause machte, herrschte ein verbales Chaos. Alle waren entsetzt. Harry konnte nicht ein Wort zusammen fassen. Er hatte ja schließlich gedacht, das so etwas nicht möglich sein. Mit Knallern verschaffte sich Dumbledore wieder Gehör. „ Ich weiß, was das für uns alle bedeutet. Darum bitte ich die Vertrauensschüler, ihre Häuser auf der Stelle zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen zu führen. Ich bitte aber darum, nicht in Panik zu verfallen, und Ruhe zu bewahren. Es ist nicht klar, ob Hogwarts wieder ein Angriff droht. Dieses alles dient nur dem Schutz und der Vorsorge. In wenigen Minuten werden die Hauslehrer in Ihren Häusern auftauchen. Ihre Anweisungen sind ohne Ausnahme zu befolgen."Dumbledore machte mit einer Geste, den Vertrauensschülern klar, das sie sich auf dem Weg machen sollten. Schneller als normal lehrte sich die Halle. Die Lehrer, die nicht zum Orden gehörten verließen ebenfalls die Halle. Gonagall musste auch die Halle genauso wie Snape verlassen, da sie ja Hauslehrer waren. Nach dem Sie gegangen waren, wurde kein Wort gesprochen. Erst als sie wieder kamen, brach Gonagall die Stille. „ Professor, alle Personen, die nicht zum Orden gehören, sind sicher in den Kerkern untergebracht."Harry fragte überrascht nach. „ Professor, warum denn die Kerker?"„ Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore hat diesen Ort gewählt, da er im Falle eines Angriffs der sicherste Ort in Hogwarts ist. Er ist am weitesten von den Eingängen und allen Fenstern weg."Plötzlich sprang die Tür auf. Außer Atem und sichtlich angeschlagen betraten Mr. und Mrs. Weasley die Halle. Ihr Kleidung war an einigen Stellen eingerissen, und Mr. Weasley blutete am Bein. Alle starten die beiden entsetzt an. Mr. Weasley fand als erstes wieder Worte, und Mrs. Weasley umarmte weinend und überglücklich Harry, Ron und Hermine. Mr.Weasley sprach direkt zu Dumbledore. „ Albus, es ist furchtbar. Du glaubst nicht, was passiert ist. Kurz nach dem letzten Treffen, hatten wir zur Sicherheit ein Zimmer in Hogsmeade genommen. Wir saßen gemütlich in den drei Besen, als wir plötzlich Schrei von draußen hörten. Ein Mann, der kurz vor der Tür nach schaute, kam in Panik wieder zurück. Er schrei nur noch Todesser Angriff. Darauf hin verbarrikadierten wir uns im Lokal sofort. Aber es half nichts. Wenige Minuten Später brachen zehn Todesser durch. Alle anwesenden hatten nur wenige Sekunden Zeit, um sich für oder gegen Voldemort zu entscheiden. Molly und ich tasteten und unauffällig zum Hinterausgang des Lokals. Kurz bevor wir das Lokal verlassen konnten, fingen die Todesser an, alle, die sich nicht für Voldemort entschieden hatten, mittels Kevadra Fluch zu töten. Kurz bevor wir dran waren, gelang uns die Flucht. Die Todesser rannten uns hinterher. Draußen sahen wir das ganze Ausmaß. Es waren mindestens fünfzig Todesser, und Hogsmeade steht halb in flammen. Die Todesser hatten uns fast umstellt, als es uns gelang, so nahe wie es geht, nach Hogwarts zu Apparieren. Von dem ersten Bogen an gesehen, sind wir nur noch nach hier hin gerannt. Wir wollten erst zu deinem Büro rennen, aber wir kennen ja das Passwort nicht. Zum Glück haben wir Professor Snape gesehen, wie er hier reinging, und es dafür eine sehr ungewöhnliche Zeit. Und nun sind wir hier. So wie es aussieht, ist Hogsmeade verloren. Wie fiele noch da sind, wissen wir nicht. Wir befürchten allerdings, das die Todesser auch auf dem Weg hier hin sind. Hogwarts liegt nun mal zu nahe, als dass sie es nicht mitnehmen würden." Dumbledore machte ein ernstes und bestürztes Gesicht. „ Arthur, Molly trinkt erst einmal was."Dabei zauberte Dumbledore für alle Getränke herbei. Nun richtete Dumbledore sich an alle. „ Die Lage ist sehr ernst. Ich bin nicht im Stande zu sagen, wie sicher Hogwarts noch ist."Dumbledore legte eine Pause ein, da zwei Eulen angeflogen kamen. An einem konnte man kleine Blutflecken erkennen. Dumbledore las beide Briefe laut vor. Er begann mit dem Blut befleckten Brief.  
  
Die Lage ist sehr ernst. Todesser haben Hogsmeade überrannt. Auroren haben sich ihnen in den Weg gestellt. Ich stehe am Eingangsportal in Position und halte Ausschau.  
  
Moody  
  
Nun las Dumbledore den zweiten Brief vor.  
  
Cornelius Fudge  
  
Minister der Ministeriums für Magie  
  
An die Schulleitung von Hogwarts!  
  
Ich möchte ihnen mitteilen, das Hogsmeade zur Zeit von Todessern angegriffen wird. Wir haben alle verfügbaren Auroren eingesetzt. Wir uns berichtet wurde, wurden die Auroren nicht Herr der Lage. Hogsmeade ist als verloren einzustufen. Bereiten Sie alle Vorkehrungen, um die Ihnen anvertrauten Schüler in Sicherheit zu bringen, und wenn das nicht mehr möglich ist, diese so gut zu schützen, wie es ihnen möglich ist. Das Ministerium ist aufgrund der Verluste nicht mehr in der Lage, sie im Falle eines Angriffs zu unterstützen. Ich hoffe, das wir Hogwards intakt und ohne Verluste wieder sehen.  
  
Cornelius Fudge  
  
Nun schaute Dumbledore Harry an. „ Harry, da du dich ungewollt als ein ausgezeichneter Späher erwiesen hast, möchte ich, das du über Hogwarts schwebst nun nach Todessern Ausschau hältst. Wenn sie in Angriffsnähe kommen, gib uns sofort bescheid, wo sie sind. Miss Granger und Mr. Ron Weasley, sie werden im Eingangsbereich auf Harry warten, falls er zu ihnen stoßen wird. Auf keinen Fall werden sie nach draußen gehen! Remus und Sirius. Ihr haltet euch im Hintergrund, wenn es zu einem Kampf kommen sollte. Falls wir mit der Verteidigung nicht erfolgreich sein werden, wird Harry, mit Sirius und Remus im Eingangsbereich auf Miss Granger und Mr. Ron Weasley stoßen. Harry, du weißt, weshalb die Dursleys hier sind. Aber ich befürchte, das es passieren kann, das das, was wir beide wissen, nicht ausreicht. Falls also Todesser über die Türschwelle gelangen, werden Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Harry, Sirius und Remus sich nicht den Todessern entgegen stellen. Ihnen wird dann eine Mission anvertraut, die am wichtigsten ist. Ich habe bereits eine Nachricht verfasst. Diese werdet Ihr den restlichen Lehrern zeigen, die sich zur Zeit mit den Schülern in den Kerkern befinden. In dieser Nachricht ist nicht viel vermerkt. Es ist nur, das Remus und Harry auf meine Anweisung hin handeln, und ihnen strickt folge zu leisten ist. Wenn Ihr also diese Gruppe anführt, habt ihr die Aufgabe, alle dort anwesenden Schüler zur Kammer des Schreckens zu führen. Ich weiß, das wir dadurch diesen sicheren Ort aufgeben, aber er ist die einzig verbleibende Rettung. Ihr habt dabei sicher zu stellen, das alle Schüler zur Kammer gelangen. Koste es, was es wolle. Macht im größten Notfall auch nicht davor Halt, Einrichtungsgegenstände als Barrikaden zu benutzen. Oder auch noch weiter greifende Schritte einzuleiten. Eins muss dabei allen klar sein. Die Schule, und damit ist das Schloss gemeint, kann fallen. Das kann man wieder aufbauen. Aber den Schülern darf nichts geschehen. Ich glaube, ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt. Und nun noch etwas für Miss Granger. Natürlich ist im Falle, das ihre Aufgabe eintritt, das Zauberverbot für Schüler in den Gängen aufgehoben. Nun lasst uns gehen. Bevor ich es vergesse, Harry, für deinen Besen brauchst du nicht extra zu eurer Umkleidekabine zu gehen."Harry hatte alles verstanden. Als sie auf dem Weg zur Eingangshalle waren, schwebte schon sein Zauberstab in der Luft, und einen Augenblick später saß er bereits auf seinen Feuerblitz und Schoss in die Luft. Was er zu sehen bekam, verschlug ihm den Atem. Wo Hogsmeade war, lag eine riesige dunkelgraue, fast schon schwarze Wolke in der Luft. Den Duft der verbrannten Häuser konnte er leicht wahrnehmen. Erfreulicher weise, sah er jedoch nichts von den Todessern. So drehte er seine Runden. Er tastete sich dabei auf die Höhe ein, von der er am besten sehen konnte, und das Gelände um Hogwarts gut überschauen konnte. Alles war ruhig. Harry hoffte, das es nicht die Ruhe vor dem Sturm ist. Auch konnte er gut den Bahnhof erkennen, der fast in einem Dreieck genau zwischen Hogsmeade und dem Schloss gelegen war. Ein langer grau roter Streifen im Bahnhof zeigte ihm, das der Hogwarts Express gerade im Bahnhof stehen musste. Im nächsten Moment vibrierte um ihn leicht die Luft. Im gleichen Moment sah er, wie mehrere hellrote und goldene Flecken an dem rotgrauen Streifen und um ihn herum aufblitzten. Direkt darauf folgten die gleichen grauen Wolken, die bereits über Hogsmeade schwebten. Er schoss so schnell er konnte zu der Gruppe, die sich am Eingang befand, und schrie „ der Bahnhof brennt!"Direkt hinterher stieg er wieder zu seiner alten Position auf. Wenig später sah er sie. Es waren zehn Todesser, die auf dem Weg zum Schloss waren. Verwundert, weil er mit mehr gerechnet hatte, drehte er noch eine kreis im Sink Flug, den er nach einer halben Umdrehung abbrach. Ein Todesser nach dem anderen Apparierte rund um die Außen Mauern von Hogwarts. Nun schoss er direkt zu der Gruppe. Dumbledore schaute ihn fragend an. „ Bitte berichte Harry."„ Zehn Todesser bewegen sich auf dem Weg hier hin. Aber es haben mittlerweile mindestens weitere Zehn rund um die Außen Mauern appariert."Dumbledore legte seine Stirn in Falten. „ Sie scheinen uns einkreisen zu wollen. Das ändert einiges an meinem Plan. Ich wünsche, das du die Aufgabe, die ich dir, Remus und Sirius aufgetragen habe, durchführst. Aber mit einer wichtigen Änderung. Ihr werdet die Gruppe zu dem Gang der Toilette führen, aber weiter nichts verlautbaren. Dort werdet Ihr warten. Entweder erscheint einer von uns, und gibt euch bescheid, oder ihr werdet Fawkes sehen. Wenn er erscheint, und nichts weiter passiert, haben wir gewonnen. Falls Fawkes jedoch erscheint, und eine rote Feder, ich weiß, das kommt dir, Harry, bekannt vor, werdet ihr die Gruppe umgehend in die Kammer führen. Falls die Todesser es wirklich schaffen sollten, bis zur Kammer vorzudringen, ist diese zu halten. Es kann zwar niemand in die Kammer Apparieren, und gegen Portschlüssel habe ich sie auch geschützt. Aber die letzte Sicherheit, das die Kammer nur mit Parsel geöffnet werden kann, ist wenig wirksam, da du ja weißt, das Voldemort in der Lage ist Parsel zu sprechen. Und nun geht. Wir werden uns entsprechend vorbereiten." Harry stieg von seinem Besen, und lief mit Remus und Sirius, der sich wieder in einen Hund verwandelt hatte, in die Eingangshalle. Dort sprangen ihnen Ron und Hermine entgegen. Auf dem Weg zu der Gruppe, erklärten sie den Beiden die Änderungen. Als sie nach ein par Minuten an der Gruppe angekommen waren, übergab Remus Professor Flitwick die Nachricht. Um sich gehör zu verschaffen, benutzte Flitwick den Sonorus Zauber und sprach kurz mit der nun gewaltigen Stimme „ Ich bitte um Aufmerksamkeit!"Binnen Sekunden war es ruhig. Flitwick fuhr fort. „ Ich bitte aller Vertrauensschüler und Lehrkräfte sofort zu mir zu kommen."Direkt hinterher benutzte Flitwick wieder den Quitus Zauber, um seine normale Stimme wieder zu erlangen. Als Professor Sprout, und die restlichen Lehrer angekommen waren, reichte Flitwick die Nachricht durch die anwesenden Lehrer. Danach wandte sich Flitwick an die Vertrauensschüler. „ Ich möchte sie davon in Kenntnis setzen, das Professor Lupin, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley und Mr. Potter hier im Auftrag des Schulleiters Professor Dumbledore stehen. Ihnen ist genauso, wie Professor Dumbledore Folge zu leisten. Bitte setzen sie Ihre Häuser darüber in Kenntnis!"Nun sah Professor Flitwick Remus an. Remus indessen sagte „ Wir haben den Auftrag, die Gruppe in einen bestimmten Gang innerhalb dieser Schule zu bringen. Mr. Potter wird uns dabei den Weg zeigen. Das einzige, worauf dabei zu achten ist, ist, das niemand dabei verloren geht! Egal, was passiert!"Nach einigen Minuten, nach dem sie Vertrauensschüler ihre Häuser eingewiesen hatten, machten sie sich auf dem Weg. Es ging nur langsam vorwärts. Als sie in der Nähe der Eingangshalle vorbei kamen, vernahmen sie ein lautes Poltern und krachen. Immer wieder, als sie an Fenstern vorbei kamen, von denen sie zum Außen Gelände schauen konnten schauen konnten, sahen sie, wie zwischendurch verschieden farbige Blitze in die Luft schossen. Sie hörten auch des öfteren ein krachen. Als sie durch ein par Fenster, das Quidditch Feld sehen konnten, mussten sie feststellen, das dieses mit Löchern überseht war. Auch waren kleinere Flammen zu erkennen. Einige Schüler stießen Schrei aus. Andere schien das Entsetzen im Gesicht zu stehen. Harry vernahm einige Flüstergespräche. Darauf musste er reagieren, da alle rätselten, warum sie scheinbar von einem sicheren Ort weggeholt wurden. Einige schienen auch leicht in Panik zu geraten. So benutzte Harry den Sonorus Zauber, um ein par Antworten zu geben. „ Ich bitte kurz um Aufmerksamkeit. Ich bitte alle, sich zu beruhigen. Wir befinden uns nicht ohne Grund auf diesem Weg. Es gibt in diesem Schloss einen sichereren Ort, als die Kerker. Wir haben entsprechende Anweisungen erhalten. Also geratet bitte nicht in Panik."Nun nahm er wieder den Quitus Zauber. Remus sprach ihn an „ Harry, deine Handlung hast du dieses mal gut geplant."Nun flüsterte Remus wieder so leise, da nur bestimmte Anwesende ihn verstehen konnten. „ Harry, ich bin froh, das du die Wahrheit über die Vorgänge da draußen verschwiegen hast. Sonst hättest du eine Panik ausgelöst."Verständnisvoll nickte Harry unauffällig leicht Remus zu. Wenig später waren sie am Gang zur Toilette der maulenden Myrte. Sie gaben zu verstehen, das sie nun warten mussten. Nach ein par Minuten kam Mrs. Weasley von der Seite auf sie zu, wo sich Harry und Sirius am Kopf befanden. Sie hatte einige Kratzer am Körper, die ein wenig bluteten. Auch waren ihre Kleider leicht eingerissen. Professor Flitwick starrte sie entsetzt an. Mrs. Weasley ging jedoch direkt zu Remus und Harry. Ron und Hermine hatten sich zwischenzeitlich zur Sicherheit an verschiedenen Stellen in der Schlange postiert. Mrs. Weasley, nahm Remus und Harry an die Seite und flüsterte. „ Wie viel wissen die?"Remus erklärte ihr kurz den Stand der Dinge. Darauf hin fuhr Mrs. Weasley flüsternd fort. „ Es ist schlimmer, als wir befürchtet hatten. Arthur kämpft gerade gegen fünf Todesser. Wir sind absolut in der Unterzahl. Um mich zu schützen, hat er mich weggeschickt. Armer Arthur. Ich hoffe, das ich ihn lebend wieder sehe. Die einzige Hoffnung, die ich habe, das dieser Schutz, den Dumbledore mehrmals angesprochen hat, hilft."So warteten sie nun. Professor Sprout wollte zwar Mrs. Wealsey helfen, aber sie lehnte ab, weil niemand sich von der Gruppe entfernen durfte. Die Minuten wurden fast zu stunden. Die einzige Ablenkung, die sie hatten, war das krachen, was von draußen immer wieder zu hören war. Plötzlich ertönte ein sehr naher lauter Knall. Darauf folgte ein sehr schriller pfeifen Gesang. Harry wußte, das es nur Fawkes sein konnte. Dieser lies aber keine Feder, sondern eine mit Blutflecken bedeckte Nachricht fallen. Sie war an Harry adressiert. Schnell öffnete er die Nachricht.  
  
Für Nachricht Große Halle geopfert, dafür mich versteckt. Bann fällt mit zerstörtem Teil des Schlosses!  
  
Entsetzt reichte Harry die Nachricht an Remus weiter. Entsetzt aber fragend sah er Harry an. Er wußte, das er nun das Geheimnis wegen des Banns Remus Preisgeben musste. So flüsterte er Remus zu „ Es existiert zwischen mir und Petunia Dursley ein Schutzbann, der es Voldemort und seinen Anhängern unmöglich macht, das Gebäude, wo sie und ich mich aufhalte, zu beträten. Deshalb scheinen sie nun angefangen zu haben, Hogwarts zu zerstören. Damit heben sie diesen Bann, der uns im Grunde einzig und alleine beschützt aufzuheben."Remus schien es verstanden zu haben. Kurz darauf erschien Fawkes wieder. Wieder lies er eine Nachricht fallen. Dieses mal, war sie an Remus adressiert. Zitternd reichte er die Nachricht an Harry weiter.  
  
Plan Durchführen, wie stoßen zu euch!  
  
Nun benutzte Remus den Sonorus Zauber. „ Ich bitte um Aufmerksamkeit! Die Nachrichten, die wir bekommen haben, haben uns auf dem aktuellen stand der Geschehnisse, die draußen vor sich gehen in Kenntnis gesetzt. Wir haben nun entsprechende Anweisungen bekommen. Wir Bringen nun alle an den einzigen sicheren Ort, den es noch in Hogwarts gibt. Wir bitten nun alle, uns kommentarlos zu folgen. Es darf niemand zurück bleiben. Wir werden euch am Ziel alles erklären. Der weg dorthin, wird euch sehr seltsam vorkommen. Ich braucht euch auch nicht zu wundern, warum ihr den Ort nicht kennt! Den Ort kannten bisher nur einige wenige. Bitte folgt uns nun!"Nach dem Remus den Quitus Zauber genommen hatte, betraten sie die Toilette. Fast schon hastig öffnete Harry den Eingang. Die Gruppe bewegte sich sehr ruhig den Weg entlang. Das einzige Geräusch, was von der Gruppe zu hören war, war das rutschen durch die Rohre. Ron hatte sich am Ende der Rutschpartie postiert und leitete alle weiter. Hermine hatte sich an der einzigen Abzweigung postiert, wo sie abbiegen mussten. Harry hielt den Eingang der Kammer auf. Immer wieder sah er, wie die Schüler die Kammer mit einem Erstaunen und Verwunderung betraten. Als alle in der Kammer eingetroffen waren, flog er mit seinem Besen, den er immer noch bei sich trug, über alle Köpfe hinweg, und landete auf dem Kopf der Statue. Von dort hatte er einen perfekten Überblick. Auch stellte er schnell fest, das die Kammer so eben ausgereicht hatte. Nun war der Moment gekommen, wo er Antworten geben musste. Er nahm wieder den Sonorus Zauber. „ Ich weiß, das sich alle fragen, was das ganze zu bedeuten hat. Vor allem, warum ich hier stehe, und nicht Professor Dumbledore. Proffessor Lupin steht mit gutem Grund noch am Eingang dieses Raumes. Ich möchte auch alle Lehrer, die sich verteidigen können, bitten, zu Professor Lupin zu gehen. Nun werde ich aber alle aufklären, warum wir hier sind. Es begann damals kurz nach dem Dementoren Angriff. Professor Dumbledore hatte mich damals in Kenntnis gesetzt, das er befürchtet hatte, das Voldemort, ja, ich spreche den Namen bewusst aus. Die die mich kennen, haben sich ja schon daran gewöhnt. Also, Professor Dumbledore hatte befürchtet, das Voldemort es nicht bei den Dementoren beruhen lassen wird. So ist es auch geschehen. Als heute morgen alle in die Große Halle gerufen wurden, hatte er Nachricht bekommen, das Hogsmeade angegriffen wurde. Darauf hin wurdet Ihr alle in die Kerker geführt. Ich weiß, das sich einige bestimmt gewundert hatten, warum Ron, Hermine, ich selbst und einige andere nicht bei der Gruppe waren. Der Grund bestand darin, das wir für besondere Dienste für die Schule tätig waren. Diese waren zwar absolut ungefährlich, aber wichtig. Zwischendurch bekam ich eine Nachricht, das Hogsmeade im Grunde nicht mehr existiert."Harry sah, das ihn alle neugierig anstarrten, aber bei einigen antworten schon fast panisch vor entsetzen waren. Aber trotzdem fuhr er fort. „ Wir wurden in Kenntnis gesetzt, das wir alle eigentlich im Hogwarts Express auf der Fahrt nach hause sein müssten. Laut Professor Dumbledore sollten wir jedoch noch warten. Er hatte mich, aufgrund der Ereignisse mit den Dementoren, als fliegendes Auge eingesetzt. So konnte ich mich selber überzeugen, das für uns die Heimfahrt der Weg, in den Tot eingebracht hätte. Zeitlich gesehen, ist der Bahnhof von Hogsmeade im gleichen Moment gefallen, wie wir eingestiegen wären. Aber nun zur ganz aktuellen Lage. Wie ich aus der Luft gesehen hatte, fingen die Todesser gerade an, Hogwarts zu umzingeln. Darauf hin, bekamen wir die Anordnung, euch oben in den Flur zu führen. Das ist der einzige Eingang zu dieser Kammer. Weder Apparieren, noch ein Portschlüssel führen hier rein. Zur Zeit jedenfalls kämpfen draußen die Professoren Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall. Darüber hinaus, Mr. Moody, damit ist der echte gemeint. Damals hatte sich herausgestellt, das unser Lehrer nicht Mr. Moody war, sondern ein verkleideter Todesser. Zu guter letzt noch Mr. Weasley. Er ist der Vater, von Ron, George, Fred und Ginny. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, das die Todesser scheinbar das Schoss selber nicht betreten können. Aus diesem Grunde wird Hogwarts genau in diesem Moment nach und nach zerstört. Nun komme ich aber zu der Kammer. Bevor ich den Namen sage, kann ich euch beruhigen, das keine Gefahr besteht. Professor Dumbledore hat es vor einiger Zeit sichergestellt. Jedenfalls ist der Name dieses Raumes , Kammer des Schreckens. Das, weshalb die Schule damals fast geschlossen worden war, existiert nicht mehr. Wenn wir wieder hier heraus kommen, möchte ich euch noch sagen, das ihr gar nicht versuchen braucht, die Kammer, oder den Zugang zu öffnen. Es ist eine Tatsache, das beides nur mit Parsel zu öffnen ist. Aber bevor ich mich der Gruppe am Eingang anschließe, möchte ich euch den Grund nennen, warum wir draußen keine weitere Hilfe haben. Eine traurige Tatsache ist, das das Ministerium niemanden mehr hat, der uns helfen kann. Die einzige Aufgabe, die Ihr habt, ist zu hoffen, das Voldemort es nicht schafft, bis zu dieser Kammer zu gelangen."Nun setzte Harry seine Stimmen Lautstärke wieder runter und flog zum Eingang der Kammer, wo Remus bereits auf ihn wartete. In der Kammer herrschte ein flüsterndes Durcheinander. Remus sprach nun los. „ Wir werden jetzt vor der Kammer Stellung beziehen, und auf die anderen warten. Der einzige Schüler, der und begleiten wird, ist Mr. Potter. Alle anderen Schüler bleiben hier." Hermine sah Harry flehend an „ Harry, warum dürfen wir nicht mitgehen?" ruhig antwortete Harry „ du und Ron müssen hier dafür sorgen, das keine Panik aufkommt. Darüber hinaus, weißt du doch, das zwischen meiner Ausbildung und deiner mittlerweile Welten liegen."Mit Tränen in den Augen verabschiedete sich Hermine „ ich hoffe das beste. Komm ja heile wieder zurück."Ron klopfte Harry ohne Worte auf die Schulter. So ging die Gruppe, die aus Remus, Sirius, Flitwick und Harry bestand vor dem Eingang in Position. Es herrschte eine unangenehme Stille. 


	15. Kapitel 15

Kapitel 15  
  
Das Warten war zermürbend. Sie standen vor der Kammer, und nichts geschah. Plötzlich unterbrach ein lautes Donnern die unerträgliche Stille. Harry zog wie vom Blitz getroffen seinen Zauberstab. Es war jedoch nichts zu sehen. Einen Moment später donnerte es wieder. Dieses mal jedoch bebte die ganze Röhre, und eine Staubwolke kam auf sie zu. Da tauchten sie aus dem Nebel auf. Die einzige Person, die scheinbar nichts abbekommen hatte, war Dumbledore. Dieser sprach nun die Gruppe an. „ Ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet. Die Lage sieht wie folgt aus. Die Schule wurde nicht zerstört. Die Todesser scheinen Informationen bekommen zu haben. Sie haben es geschafft, mittels Fielsaft Tranks, Hogwarts zu betreten. Das Schloss hat zwar sehr leiden müssen, aber es gibt nichts, was nicht wieder herzurichten ist. Wir haben versucht sie aufzuhalten, zu meinem Bedauern, ist es jedoch der Fall, das sie uns bis zum Eingang zurück schlagen konnten. Der Eingang war, wie wir wissen kein Schutz. Voldemort, führt den Angriff selber an. Damit es jedoch nicht zu gefährlichen Missverständnissen kommt, kann ich berichten, das wir Voldemort identifizieren konnten. Er hat die Gestalt von Barty Crouch Senior. Damit wir Zeit gewinnen, haben wir die Röhre an zwei Stellen zum Einsturz gebracht. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Blockaden durchbrochen sind. Es sind noch geschätzt dreißig Todesser übrig. Es ist zu meinem Bedauern nicht zu schaffen, sie einzufangen. Harry, du wirst mit mir den Erstschlag hier unten führen. Danach wirst du dich zurück halten. Sirius, ich bitte dich, uns zu helfen."als Sirius sich zurück verwandelte, erschrak Flitwick „ was ? Ein Todesser unter uns?"Gonagall beruhigte ihn. „ Sirius Black ist nie ein Todesser gewesen. Er war damals falsch beschuldigt worden, und von Peter Pettigrew einen echten Todesser reingelegt worden."Das Schien Flitwik etwas zu beruhigen. Wenig später hörten sie schon laute Stimmen. Harry machte sich bereit, das jeden Moment die Todesser in Sicht kommen würden. Nebenbei fiel ihm noch etwas ein. „ Professor Dumbledore, es ist zwar nicht der beste Zeitpunkt. Aber warum wurde das Schloss schöner weise nicht zerstört? Einer Ihrer Nachrichten hatte ich entnommen, das die Todesser das Schloss zerstören würden, und aber das ist ja nicht der Fall."„ Harry, ich muss dir Recht geben. Sie haben zwar angefangen, das Schloss zu zerstören, aber direkt hinter dem Eingang aufgehört, da es zu mühselig zu sein schien. So haben sie gleichzeitig ihre Wut an dem Gegenständen ausgelassen."Harry reichte es zwar als Erklärung, aber er wollte sichergehen. Wenn die Todesser den Fielsafttrank benutzt hatten, konnte es dann sein, das es gar nicht Dumbledore war, der neben ihm stand? Schließlich hatte sich damals auch ein falscher Moody unter sie gemischt. Darum wollte er sicher gehen. „ Professor, ich hätte noch kurz eine Frage. Wie hatte in meinem dritten Schuljahr Sirius es geschafft, zu entkommen?"„ Harry, ich weiß zwar nicht, was diese Frage zu bedeuten hat, aber ich muss gestehen, das es sich meiner Kenntnis entzieht."Harry war alarmiert. Aber da er nicht wußte, ob es die Anspannung war, oder ob es Dumbledore vergessen hatte, was eigentlich nicht sein konnte, wollte Harry noch einen letzten Test machen. „ Professor Dumbledore, noch eine letzte Frage. Aus welchem Grund, haben wir dieses Jahr die Kammer des Schreckens das erste mal betreten?"„ Harry, ich bitte dich wachsam zu sein. Ich kann mich zur Zeit nicht an den Grund erinnern." Harry wußte bescheid. Er sprang hastig zurück. Gonagall konnte man ansehen, das sie die Welt nicht mehr verstand. In dem Moment wo sie etwas sagte, hatte Harry schon die zuletzt gelernten Seile um Dumbledore geschossen. Das gleiche tat er mit allen anderen, die zurück gekommen waren. „ Mr. Potter! Was erlauben Sie sich!"Harry wandte sich jedoch an Mrs. Weasley, die ihn entsetzt anstarrte. „ Mrs. Weasley, stellen sie ihrem Mann bitte eine Frage, die nur er beantworten kann."Er selber ging zu Gonagall. „ Professor Mc Gonagall, weshalb sind wir heute bei der Durchsage nicht direkt zur Großen Halle gegangen?"Gongagall antwortete jedoch genauso, wie er es geahnt hatte. „ Mr. Potter, ich weis nicht, wovon sie sprechen."Nun fragte Harry, Sirius und Lupin „ wisst Ihr irgend etwas, was nur der echte Moody beantworten kann?"Sirius antwortete „ Ich wüste was. Aber was soll das Harry?"„ Ganz einfach. Weder Professor Mc Gonagall noch Professor Dumbledore sind echt!"Sirius und Remus starrten ihn an. Im gleichen Moment wurden die Stimmen, die er gehört hatte sehr laut. Es krachte ein par mal, und verschieden farbige Blitze schossen gegen eine Röhrenwand. Ein weiterer Mr. Weasley kam angerannt. „ Was ist denn hat das zu bedeuten?"Mrs. Weasley trat ihm jedoch entgegen. Zwischen beiden schien ein leises Gespräch statt zu finden. Dann sagte sie „ Harry, das ist mein echter Ehemann."In diesem Moment kamen auch die anderen echten um die Ecke. Nach ein par Augenblicken standen sie bei Harry. Dumbledore richtete ein par kurze Worte an ihn. „ Harry, wie ich sehe, ist hier schon einiges geschehen. Wie ihr es geschafft habt, darüber reden wir, wenn alles vorbei ist. Du musst alles einsetzen, was du gelernt hast!"Harry verstand. „ Professor, ich möchte etwas probieren. Denken sie, das der Feuerzauber auch mit freiem Zauberstab funktioniert?"„ Ich bin mir nicht sicher Harry. Aber ich glaube, das es einen Versuch Wert ist."Harry versuchte es. Er wußte, das es nicht so leicht war, einen Zauberstab zu treffen, als einen Menschen zu treffen. Er konzentrierte sich, und sein Zauberstab schwebte langsam auf die Biegung zu. Dort drehte sich der Stab, das er genau auf den anderen Tunnel zeigte. Zwischendurch mussten sie nun direkt ein par Blitzen ausweichen. Hinter ihnen gaben ihnen die anderen Deckung. Nun versuchte es Harry. Zu seiner Enttäuschung war die Flamme bei weitem nicht so groß, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte. Trotzdem hörten sie Schreie, die nur von Schmerzen her rühren konnten. Harry versuchte es wieder. Obwohl er mehrmals den Potegro Zauber hörte, erklangen wieder Schreie. Allerdings waren es andere Stimmen. Auch konnte er wütende fluchende Schreie hören. Harry musste nun allerdings seinen Zauberstab zurück schweben lassen, da dieser nun als Ziel genommen wurde. Jetzt zogen sie sich auf gleicher Höhe, wie Moody, Gonagall und die anderen zurück. Schließlich liefen einige Todesser auf die andere Seite der Biegung und befanden sich nun in der Röhre. Harry lief zu Gonagall. „ Professor, was meinen Sie, wie groß der Abstand zwischen uns und denen ist."„ Mr. Potter, ich weis zwar nicht, was sie damit bezwecken, aber ich schätze eineinhalb mal die Länge meines Klassenraumes."Er bedankte sich, und versuchte nach vorne zu kommen. Es gelang ihm jedoch nicht. Für eine freie Bahn musste Sirius aus dem Weg. Auch Dumbledore war zu weit vorne. Da Harry jedoch aus eigener Erfahrung wußte, wie gut das Gehör von Sirius war, sagte Harry „ Sirius, sag bitte Professor Dumbledore bescheid, das er hinter mich gehen soll. Ich schaffe es nicht, nach vorne zu kommen. Wenn ich jetzt sage, musst du dich auch hinter mir befinden."Harry merkte, das Sirius verstanden hatte. Sirius schaffte es, zu Dumbledore zu kommen. Dumbledore hatte nicht fiel Mühe, auf die Höhe von Harry zu geraten. Sirius hatte allerdings mehr Schwierigkeiten, den heran schießenden Flüchen auszuweichen. Kurz bevor Sirius auf gleicher Höhe mit Harry war, schrie Harry „Jetzt!"Gleichzeitig sprang er auf. Gonagall versuchte ihn zwar fest zu halten, war jedoch zu langsam. Im letzten Moment rettete sich Sirius, als aus Harrys Zauberstab eine gewaltige Rote Flamme schoss. Die Todesser wollte sich zwar mittels Potegro schützen, aber wie Dumbledore es Harry gesagt hatte, half ihnen das nichts. Die Flammen hatten sie noch gerade eben erfasst. Sie schrieen vor Schmerzen. Als die Flamme wieder weg war, und sich Harry wieder zu Dumbledore begeben hatte, sahen sie, wie sich die Todesser, die Harry erfasst hatte, vor Schmerzen am Boden wälzten. Dumbledore sagte anerkennend „ sehr weise. Du hast sie zwar mit diesem Mächtigen Zauber besiegt, jedoch sind sie nicht tot. Du hast richtig gehandelt."Nun waren jedoch wieder fünf Todesser in die Röhre gelaufen. Dieses mal hatte Harry jedoch einen Plan. Den Feuerzauber wollte er vorerst nicht mehr einsetzen. Der war ihm zu gefährlich gewesen. Harry konzentrierte sich so stark, wie noch nie. Sein Zauberstab flog nun so schnell, das die Todesser ihn nicht erwischen konnten. Da schossen auf ein mal mit Abstand von wenigen Sekunden fünf blaue Blitze aus seinem Zauberstab. In dem Moment, wo die Zauberstäbe der Todesser in die Luft flogen, lief Dumbledore so schnell zu ihnen hin, wie es Harry, Dumbledore noch nie laufen sah. Einen Moment später saßen die Todesser zusammengeschnürt auf dem Boden. Wenige Sekunden Später war Dumbledore wieder zurück. Nun sprach Dumbledore lauter, so, das sie alle ihn hören konnten. „ So kann das nicht weiter gehen. Wir greifen an. Voldemort befindet sich nach meinem Wissen nicht unter ihnen."So bewegten sie sich wie eine Wand auf die Biegung zu. Immer wieder liefen ein par Todesser in die Röhre. Da aber nun Harrys und Dumbledores Zauberstäbe schwebten, kamen sie nicht weit. Die Todesser waren kaum in die Röhre gesprungen, als schon einer nach dem anderen nach hinten katapultiert wurden. Dabei flogen Ihre Zauberstäbe in für sie unerreichbare Ferne. So arbeiteten sie sich vor. Dabei erkannten sie, das die Geschichte vom falschen Dumbledore mit dem Fielsaft Trank doch stimmte. Es kamen ihnen mittlerweile nur noch immer wieder scheinbar die gleichen Personen entgegen. Gerade als Dumbledore um die Biegung gehen wollte, wich er zurück. Er deutete einen kleinen Rückzug an. Als sie wieder außerhalb der normalen Hörreichweite waren, sagt Dumbledore „ Es sind zu fiele. Der ganze Bereich ist mit Todessern überseht. Da ist der Expelliarmus unwirksam. Deshalb habe ich einen anderen Plan. Es liegen hier mittlerweile genug Steine herum. Ihr werdet sie genauso fesseln, wenn sie in diese Röhre gehen, wie die anderen. Harry, ich muss dir aber jetzt noch etwas erklären. Du weißt ja, was es mit einem Portschlüssel auf sich hat. Was du jedoch nicht weißt, ist das man einen Portschlüssel auch leicht anderweitig verwenden kann. Ich werde mich nun mittels Portschlüssel zur Mitte des Quidditsch Feldes begeben. Du wirst zu jeder gefesselten Person einen Stein beilegen. Diesen Stein verwandelst du dann in einen Portschlüssel. Um einen zu nutzen, muss man nicht unbedingt mit einem Finger diesen berühren. Das hat nur was mit der Landung zu tun. Jedenfalls, sobald der Portschlüssel aufhört zu glühen, ist er wirksam. So schickst du mir die Todesser zum Quidditsch Feld."Harry hatte zwar verstanden, was Dumbledore geplant hatte, fand es jedoch seltsam, das gerade Dumbledore sich entfernen wollte. War das ganze nur ein Trick gewesen? Mrs. Weasley hatte zwar gesagt, das Ihr mann der echte gewesen sei. Aber sie hatten sich ja alle nicht die ganze Zeit sehen können. So fragte Harry kurz wieder nach. „ Professor, auch wenn das jetzt seltsam klingt, aber wie ist damals, als ich in der dritten Klasse war, die Flucht geglückt?"„ Diese Frage wundert mich in diesem Moment zwar schon. Aber die Antwort ist denkbar einfach. Du hast damals zusammen mit Miss Granger ihren Zeitumkehrer benutzt, damit Seidenschnabel und Sirius das leben gerettet."Harry nickte glücklich. Es war der echte Dumbledore. Außer Mitglieder des Ordens wußte das niemand. Kurz darauf verschwand Dumbledore. Harry machte sich zusammen mit den anderen daran, mittels Portschlüssel einen nach dem anderen zu Dumbledore zu schicken. So verging die Zeit. Es versuchten auch immer wieder einige Todesser, sie von der Ecke aus anzugreifen. Aber sie schafften es entsprechend sie abzublocken. Harry wurde drei mal vom Expelliarmus selber getroffen. Das zögerte zwar alles etwas hinaus, aber da noch die anderen da waren, und er seinen Zauberstab nicht mehr zum zaubern festhalten musste, brachte es die Todesser auch nicht fiel weiter. Nach einer, wie es ihnen vorkam, Ewigkeit, konnten sie feststellen, das kein Todesser mehr übrig war. Mittels Harrys Hilfe tauschte kurz darauf Gonagall den Platz mit Dumbledore. So war es zwar geplant, Dumbledore jedoch tauchte es reichlich später auf. Bevor sie ihn fragen konnten, was so lange gedauert hatte, richtete Dumbledore eine Rede an alle. „ Ich bedaure meine Verspätung. Allerdings habe ich in der Zwischenzeit, die Große Halle wieder in ihrem alten Zustand versetzt. Von dem, was Harry geleistet hat, und von der Identität Sirius, darf nichts weitergegeben werden. Diese Informationen haben unter den hier anwesenden Personen zu bleiben. Remus, du wirst dich gleich mittels Portschlüssels in die Große Halle begeben. Dort werden dann alle Schüler nach und nach auftauchen. Du wirst dafür sorgen, das sich dort alle ruhig verhalten. Bis wir alle da sind, hat kein Schüler die Halle zu verlassen. Harry, du wirst in wenigen Minuten die Kammer öffnen. Dann wirst du zusammen mit Professor Flitwik jeweils Gruppen mit je fünf Schülern bilden lassen. Die schickst du dann nach und nach zu mir. Sie werden dann mittel Portschlüssel ebenfalls zurück zur Großen Halle gebracht."Einen Moment später öffnete Harry den Eingang zur Kammer. Neugierig schauten ihn alle an. Er erklärte kurz, was sie zu tun hatten. So fing sich dann langsam an, die Kammer zu lehren. Schließlich war nur noch Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Hermine und die Dursleys übrig. Einen Moment später waren die Dursleys mittel Portschlüssel verschwunden. Nun ergriff Dumbledore wieder das Wort. „ Da wir nun alleine sind, kann ich sagen, das ich sehr stolz auf Euch bin! Gerade du, Harry, hast gezeigt, das du bei weiten stärker und erwachsener bist, als es deinem Alter entspricht. Wir werden nun gemeinsam den letzten Portschlüssel benutzen."Harry berührte, genauso wie die anderen den Stein, den Dumbledore in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt hatte. Einen Augenblick später standen sie in der Großen Halle. Remus war fleißig gewesen, da alle Schüler auf ihren Plätzen saßen. Von einem Kampf war kaum etwas zu sehen. Bis auf unzählige schwarze Ränder an den Wänden. Man konnte gut erkennen, wo die Wände wieder instand gesetzt wurden. Allerdings sah es bei dem Schloss, wenn man das Alter bedenkt, gar nicht mal so schlecht aus. Harry nahm mit Hermine und Ron Platz. Dumbledore ging zum Lehrertisch, und begann eine Ansprache zu halten. „ Wie alle sehen können, befindet sich dieser Raum fast im gleichen Zustand, wie sie ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte. Wie sie alle allerdings sehen können, war dieser Raum vorhin noch in einem sehr fiel schlechterem Zustand. Erst einmal zu den Schäden möchte ich ihnen mitteilen, das nur die Gänge, zwischen den Ausgängen und der Toilette, durch die Sie alle gegangen sind, sich noch in dem Zustand befinden, wie sie es anhand dieses Raumes erahnen können. Das es für Hogwarts nicht schlimmer gekommen ist, können wir den Umständen verdanken, das es den Todessern zu schwer gefallen war, um für ihr Vordringen die Gebäude ganz zu zerstören. Die Mauern, auf die Hogwarts erbaut wurden, sind stabiler, als so mancher gedacht hätte. Die Bereiche der Häuser sind unberührt geblieben. Der gesamt Zustand der Schule ist in der Verfassung, das der Unterricht morgen, wie geplant durchgeführt werden kann. Nach dem Unterricht werden wir Lehrer, die restlichen Schäden beseitigen. Nun komme ich aber zu den eigentlichen Geschehnissen. Wie ich bereits erfahren habe, wurden sie alle durch Harry Potter innerhalb der Kammer aufgeklärt. Das es allerdings nicht zu Verlusten unter uns gekommen ist, haben wir dem Umstand zu verdanken, das der Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens Taktisch gut angelegt wurde. Den Eingang zur Kammer kennen sie nun zwar alle, jedoch können sie sich die Mühe sparen, dort noch ein mal hin zu gelangen. Der Eingang befindet sich wieder im einwandfreiem Zustand. Dadurch ergibt sich auch, das aufgrund einer Tatsache, die allen anwesenden bekannt ist, nur eine hier anwesende Person, den Eingang öffnen kann. Den Zugang zur Kammer, und den Eingang zur Kammer selber, kann nur durch Parsel durchgeführt werden. Nun aber zu dem Kampf, der sich unten in der Röhre abgespielt hat. Da es den Todessern nicht gelungen war, die Röhre für sich zu erobern, konnten wir das zu unserem Vorteil nutzen. Wir konnten uns dadurch nicht nur vor den Todessern schützen, sondern auch alle in Gewahrsam nehmen. Aus diesem Grunde ist auch allen Schülern zur Zeit der Zugang zum Quidditsch Feld nicht gestattet, es sei denn, die Person kann es verantworten, die Schule wieder in die Gefahr eines ähnlichen Angriffs zu stürzen, der bestimmt nicht so gut für uns ausgehen wird. Es ist nun mal eine Tatsache, das wir, wie ihnen gesagt wurde, vorgewarnt waren."In diesem Moment tauchte Gonagall auf. Sie flüsterte etwas zu Dumbledore, der danach fort fuhr. „ wie ich gerade erfahren habe, kann das Verbot, für das Quidditsch Feld wieder aufgehoben werden. Die Todesser, die wir dort hingebracht hatten, wurden gerade von eine Einsatztruppe des Ministeriums abgeholt. Zu meiner weiteren Freude kann ich verkünden, das alle Auflagen, die Mr. Malfoy betreffen aufgehoben wurden. Die Gründe werde ich hier nicht nennen. Sie haben aber nichts mit dem Angriff auf Hogwarts zu tun. Für weitere Informationen, möchte ich Mr. Malfoy bitten, mich, wenn er möchte aufzusuchen. Aber nun, da wir alle Hungrig und Durstig sind, beende ich meine Ansprache, mit möge das Fest beginnen!"Wieder war einen Augenblick später das Essen, aber dieses mal mit Geschirr und Besteck erschienen. Da aufgrund des Angriffs das Mittagessen ausgefallen war, waren sie entsprechend Hungrig. Einige versuchte zwar Harry auszufragen, was passiert war, da Dumbledore den interessanten Kampf nur am Rande angesprochen hatte, aber Harry hielt es für besser, nichts zu sagen. Er merkte gleichzeitig, das Ron und Hermine auch nicht mehr erzählten. Einmal jedoch wollte Ron scheinbar doch alles, was er wußte erzählen, aber er schien es besser zu halten, schnell wieder zu schweigen. Der Grund dafür war wahrscheinlich, das Ron wohl einen Tritt gegen sein Schienbein von Hermine verpasst bekommen hatte. Jedenfalls hatte Ron für einen Augenblick ein stark schmerz verzerrtes Gesicht. Nach dem sie alle gegessen hatten, wollten sie zu ihrem Schlafsaal gehen. Durch Hedwig wurden sie aufgehalten, da sie eine Nachricht überbracht hatte, als sie gerade die Große Halle verlassen hatten.  
  
Treffen in Professor Dumbledores Büro. Sofort!  
  
Mrs. Weasley  
  
So machten sie Kehrt und änderten ihr Ziel auf Dumbledores Büro. Dort angekommen wartete bereist Gonagall auf sie. Wenige Augenblicke später standen alle versammelt im Büro. Dumbledore zog nach einmal positiv Bilanz, und alle, bis auf Harry konnten wieder gehen, Als beider wieder alleine im Büro waren, sagte Dumbledore zu Harry „ Harry, ich weiß, was du für uns alles geleistet hast. Aber es ist auch eine Tatsache, das das Ministerium darüber nicht in Kenntnis gesetzt werden darf. Und du kannst dir wahrscheinlich denken, wie schnell sie das erfahren würden, falls auch nur ein Schüler, der nicht im Orden ist, er hört. Ich bin sehr Stolz auf dich Harry. Aber wir wissen beide, das dein wirklicher Kampf noch nicht dabei war. Der wird schlimmer werden, wie alles, was du heute erlebt hast. Du kannst jetzt gehen."Harry verließ wie so oft das Büro. Heimlich erzählte er natürlich Ron und Hermine alles. Im Gegensatz zu sonst, konnten beide für Stunden nichts mehr sagen. Sie hatten gemerkt, das sie alles nur im groben Ansatz mitbekommen hatte. Auch dieses mal verschwieg Harry, das der Kampf, wofür er vorbeireitet wird, nicht dabei war. Wenige Tage später, als alle Beschädigungen beseitigt waren, mischte sich der Kampf mit den Abschlussprüfungen, die bevorstanden nach und nach als Haupt Gesprächs Thema. Eine Woche vor den Prüfungen war der Kampf fast vergessen. Nur noch die Flecken an den Wänden erinnerten noch daran. Dann bekamen sie ihre ZAG Listen, worauf verzeichnet war, wann sie wo Prüfung hatten. Die Astronomie Prüfung, war für Harry genauso langweilig, wie die Wahrsage Prüfung. In Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte, erreichte Harry durch seinen Patronus natürlich mehr als die verlangte Punktzahl. Geschichte der Magie erwies sich als schwierig. Bei Zaubertränke erging es Harry etwas besser, da Snape nicht anwesend war. So konnte er nach seinem Empfinden die Prüfung bestehen. In Verwandlung hatte der letzt Schliff zur Perfektion gefehlt. Bei Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, musste Harry in der Theorie seine Zähne zusammenbeißen, da er sich sonst nicht mehr vor Lachen eingekriegt hätte. Hier ein Auszug aus der Prüfung:  
  
Warum ist ein Animagus als Magisches Tier zu bezeichnen? Nennen sie mindestens einen Grund!  
  
Harrys Antwort: Ein Animagus ist ein zwischen Wesen, zwischen Tier und Mensch.  
  
Ein Animagus verfügt als Mensch über die gleichen positiven Fähigkeiten, wie seine Tiergestalt.  
  
So ähnliche Fragen hatte er noch weitere fier mal auf dem Bogen. Er musste sich auch auf die Frage, ob er einen Animagus kennt, und wenn ja, ob man den Namen weiß, verkneifen, zu schreiben, ( Ja, ich bin selber einer) . Aber er schrieb Gonagalls Namen auf. Schließlich waren alle froh, das die Prüfungen vorbei waren. Als sie mit Hagrid später über die Prüfung gesprochen hatten, bekamen sich alle fier für Stunden nicht mehr vor Lachen ein. Der Abschlussabend kam dann schneller, als alle dachten. Harry, Ron und Hermine verabschiedeten sich im Schloss bereits von unter anderem den Weasley Zwillingen. An dem Nachmittag herrschte fast gähnende Lehre im Schloss. Auch war das Schloss entsprechend ruhig. Bis auf die drei waren nur noch Filch, Dumbledore und Sirius anwesend. Alle anderen Lehrer kamen und gingen. Sirius dagegen wich nicht von Harrys Seite. Harry war aber auch Froh darüber. So konnte er endlich so lange, wie er sich danach gesehnt hatte, mit Sirius zusammen sein. Ach brauchte Sirius nicht mehr in der Hundegestalt umher zu laufen. Zwischenzeitlich hatten sie noch Besuch von der Weasley Familie, die sie nach sich nach hause holte. Dumbledore, der Harry auch in den Ferien Unterricht gab (nicht mehr so stark wie in der Schulzeit, und weil beide sich dafür entschieden hatten) , lies die drei allerdings erst gehen, als er Mrs. Weasley eindringlich angewiesen hatte, das sie Harry nicht aus den Augen lassen durfte, und Gonagall ihnen die Einkaufsliste fürs nächste Schuljahr persönlich übergeben hatte. 


End file.
